Pokemon Adventures: Colosseum
by lolatron5000
Summary: Hiatus again, got lots of assessments will hopefully resume soon. A new chapter of the Pokemon Adventures comics I thought of. It's based in Orre and is a fanfic of the game Pokemon Colosseum and I may make a sequel of Gale of Darkness. Will contain and is about Pokedex Owners.
1. Vs Arcanine

**I know I said I wasn't doing any more action/adventure stories, but this one will definitely be better than my failed attempt, The Berlitz Tradition. I promise this will be better. I deleted the Pokemon Adventures: Zircon and Thorite of the Orange Islands and instead made one with Orre, because The Orange Islands don't actually have a game, but Orre does, so I chose Orre over Orange Islands.**

**I know I should be updating Messed up High School but I need to get this idea out of my head. This is a game Pokemon Adventures Story of Pokemon Colosseum and later I'll think of doing a sequel for Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.**

**Here are the ages of the Dex Owners and the new characters:**

**Red, Green, Blue: 21**

**Yellow: 19**

**Gold, Silver, Crystal: 18**

**Ruby, Sapphire: 17**

**Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum: 16**

**Black, White, Cheren, Bianca: 15**

**?,?,?: 14**

* * *

**Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 1: Vs. Arcanine**

* * *

A young man at the age of 14, named Spinel, dashed through the metal camouflaged door, just before the building exploded into a million bits and pieces of metal.

This young man had what was called a Snag Machine that he stole from Team Snagem. The Snag machine was the second version out of the Snag Machine software. It consists of a shoulder pad like unit with a spiraling wire that is attached to a concave cover about the size and shape of a rugby or gridiron ball. The shoulder pad is worn over the left shoulder, the wire coiled around the wearer's arm, and the concave cover worn over the wearer's hand. For a regular Poké Ball to be converted into a Snag Ball, the wearer must hold an empty Poké Ball in his/her left hand while wearing the Snag Machine. When the Ball is thrown, the Snag Machine turns it into a Snag Ball. He wore a long Sapphire Blue and Aphrodite Black jacket that reached his brown boots. His Snag Machine was the colour of orange, blue and black and he wore shining shades on his head, with a white horizontal line across the middle of his face.

Immediately after he ran out of the building, grunts from Team Snagem chased after Spinel.

"Agent Spinal, give up now, you are outnumbered!" one of the lower captains, Willie demanded.

"Umbreon, Slash attack!" Spinal instructed, releasing his trusty and longtime partner Umbreon. Umbreon slashed at Willie and his grunts, stopping them in their tracks. Spinal took this chance to throw a capsule containing his high-tech Hovering Motorcycle to ride away, recalling Umbreon.

"Get him!" Willie cried, sending out his Arcanine and jumping on it's back. Spinal's motorcycle was too fast for the Arcanine though, and soon Arcanine was too tired to keep on running.

"Grrr, Arcanine 2, get him!" Willie released his second Arcanine. The second Arcanine took a swipe at Spinal's motorbike, making him lose control and fall on the ground. Spinal quickly got up and sent his Espeon out. As with Umbreon, Espeon was also a longtime trusted comrade, and Spinal trusted his two oldest Pokemon with his life.

"Espeon, Psybeam!" Spinal commanded.

"Arcanine Fire Blast!" Willie instructed, swiping the air with his hand. The fire attack blasted Espeon and made Umbreon have to jump back.

"Umbreon Slash! Espeon, cover Umbreon with Psychic!" Spinal instructed. The Psychic-Slash Espeon-Umbreon combo worked, knocking Arcanine out with a satisfying *slice*. Arcanine was sent flying into Willie, and the two of them were sent rolling on the ground, with Arcanine holding Willie down. Spinal strolled up to him, as Willie desperately tried to move Arcanine off the top of him.

"So Willie, want to give up yet?" Spinal asked casually.

"No Team Snagem members give up!" Willie spat.

"Well, I'll help you with one thing. That Arcanine" Spinal said, tuning one of his Poke Balls into a Snag Ball and snagging Arcanine. "Aah, thank you!" Spinal smiled, walking over to his Motorcycle, mounting it and riding off. Even 1km away didn't change the fact that Spinal could still hear the rings of Willie yelling, "DAMN YOU SPINAL!"

"_Aah, the satisfaction in __it_" Spinal smiled to himself, riding off towards the sunset.

* * *

**Aah, what a ending. Terribly movie cliche.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but my rounds will be like the rounds for the actual Pokemon Adventures comics. No, Spinal isn't the main character guy, sorry.**

**I will be updating Messed Up High School fairly soon, so watch out.**

* * *

**Name: Spinal**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: December 1st 20XX**

**Bloodtype: AB**

**Eye Colour: Orange**

**Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde**

**Hometown: Unknown**

**Region: Orre**

**Relatives: Dad**

**Trainer Class: Trainer, Shadow Catcher, Snagger**

* * *

**Extra Information: Spinal and Silver are practically the same and are born in the same month.**

**Read and Review if you like! =) 8)**


	2. Vs Lugia

**Hello there peeps.**

**Welcome back to my XD dungeon.**

**God, lately I've been obsessed with Orre. I wish I had a GameCube, then I could play Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness.**

* * *

******Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 2: Vs. Shadow Lugia**

* * *

The S.S Libra was cruising across the waters of Orre, heading in the direction of Hoenn. A particular girl named Kyanite was setting sail towards Hoenn. She was going to go visit her grandparents who lived in Hoenn. Kyanite was a brown eyed damsel, dressed in a black skimpy short shorts with a yellow sling bag around her body. She wore a black olive t-shirt over a white bra. Her hair was the colour of sepia brown and was shoulder length.

She had on her something only amazing Pokemon Trainers carried. She carried the new Orre Pokedex. She had received it from the great Professor Oak on her journey in Kanto with her parents. She did have a Pokemon Digital Assistant, but it was pretty much only her email, Trainer ID and her phone.

A sailor came and tapped her on the shoulder (they were on the balcony of the S.S Libra).

"Miss, you might want to get inside, it's night, there's dinner and captain says there's gonna be a storm" the sailor advised.

"Okay" Kyanite agreed, heading inside and then into the dining room. She filled her plate with food and sat at a table by herself, reading a book and eating. Suddenly, there was a massive rock and everything went tumbling to the ground.

"What was that?" Kyanite wondered out loud, immediately running out of the dining room and onto the balcony of the ship. The thing Kyanite saw was something she didn't expect at all.

It was a massive Lugia, surrounded by black helicopters.

"_Wait, something isn't right with this Lugia. Why is it all black and scary looking and why are there helicopters flying around it_?" Kyanite thought, sending out her Swellow and jumping on. She flew towards the Lugia and took out the Pokedex. But the Pokedex was no help, nothing was on it. All it said was 'No Data Available'.

"What the?" Kyanite wondered. The Lugia sent an Aeroblast attack straight for Kyanite and Swellow, but she just dodged it.

"Urk, Swell! Gust!" Kyanite commanded. Swellow whipped up a massive Gust attack, which Lugia just swept aside.

"_Why is this Lugia attacking us? And why is it all dark_?" Kyanite thought, flying around Lugia. She was about to fire another Gust attack, when it hit her.

"Shadow Pokemon!" Kyanite yelled, taking out her Pokemon Digital Assistant and calling Professor Krane.

"Kyanite? What's wrong dear, it's 7pm, surely there isn't a dinner crisis on the ship is there?" Krane asked.

"It's worse than a dinner crisis Professor. I'm afraid that I've met one of those shadow Pokemon you said to avoid" Kyanite cringed, dodging another Aeroblast attack.

"Can you get it's data?" Krane asked.

"No, it just says no data available" Kyanite said. "Swell, Gust!"

"Kyanite, get out of there! Don't worry about the S.S Libra, just save yourself!" Krane yelled.

"Professor, I can't just leave the passengers on the ship, I gotta get them out!" Kyanite shouted, landing on the boat and going over to a sailor.

"Mister, we have to evacuate the boat, this Lugia is a Shadow Lugia. Shadow Pokemon are much more powerful than normal Poke-" Kyanite started, before Lugia attacked with an Aeroblast attack and split the S.S Libra in half.

"Missy!" the sailor yelled, before falling into the water.

"Sailor!" Kyanite screamed, holding onto the S.S Libra's railings firmly.

"LUUUUUUUU!" Lugia screeched, picking up the S.S Libra with its psychic powers. All the remaining sailors and passengers fell out of the boat. All of them except for Kyanite.

"GGGYYYYYAAAAAA" Lugia cried, flying back towards Orre, with a screaming Kyanite in tow.

* * *

**And that is the next round of Pokemon Adventures: Colosseum**

**Next time, we take look finally at another character with his own life.**

* * *

**Name: Kyanite**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: February 23 20XX**

**Bloodtype: 0**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Hair Colour: Sepia Brown**

**Hometown: Phenac City**

**Region: Orre**

**Relatives: Mum, Dad**

**Trainer Class: Trainer**


	3. Vs Metagross

**So looks like we're back again for another round of Pokémon Adventures: Colosseum.**

**To answer the question of how will the Pokedex Owners fit in, well private message me and ask me, because I don't want to accidentally give the story away.**

* * *

******Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 3: Vs. Metagross**

* * *

"Welcome to the final round of the A.G Tournament!" the announcer announced through the megaphone. "Today, we'll be witnessing the reigning A.G Tournament champion Steven Stone fight against our newcomer Amber!"

Amber and Steven walked out onto the battlefield. Amber was an aqua eyed 14 year old teenage male that wore black and red striped running shoes and blue with a red stripe down the side of each leg track pants. On his waist, he wore a grey pouch with vermilion lines. He wore a yellow high collar T-Shirt with a black long sleeve undershirt underneath his yellow shirt. Around his long, spiky red hair, he had a blue headband, and purple sunglasses around his neck. He wore a Snag Machine on his left arm and an Aura Reader on his left ear.

His Snag Machine was the newest version. This variant, in addition to being less bulky than that used by Spinal, is equipped with an Aura Reader to identify Shadow Pokémon and an alarm system which sounds when the wearer attempts to use the machine improperly. To turn Poke Balls into Snag Balls, just like Spinal's version you hold the Poke Ball in your Snag Machine hand and then it immediately converts the ball into a Snag Ball.

Amber's Aura Reader went hand in hand with the Snag Machine. Since if you used the Snag Machine without the Aura Reader an alarm would set off, bad people who got their hands on these Snag Machines would be disappointed that they can't actually snag any Pokemon besides Shadow Pokemon. The Aura Reader went around Amber's ear and then when in battle, Amber would pull the glass down in front of his left eye so it could detect Shadow Pokemon.

"This will be a one vs. one battle. Begin!" The announcer announced. Steven immediately reacted to the 'Begin!'. He quickly grabbed a ball from his belt and summoned his Metagross.

"Salamence, let's put all our training into this! Fire Blast!" Amber commanded.

"Metagross, protect" Steven commanded with a swish of his right hand. The powerful Metagross withstood the Fire Blast attack without even breaking a sweat. "Now Meteor Mash!"

"Salamence, fly up into the sky then Draco Meteor!" Amber instructed. Salamence flew high into the sky then launched an extremely powerful Draco Meteor attack, which headed straight for Metagross, making it faint.

"And the victor of the A.G Tournament is-" the announcer was cut off by lots of static.

"AMBER, DINNER TIME!" a woman's voice called. The game turned dark and the real Amber took off his virtual world headset.

"MUM, I WAS JUST ABOUT TO BEAT THE GAME! YOU MADE ME JUMP AND I ACCIDENTALLY TURNED THE CONSOLE OFF!" Amber yelled back.

"MUMMY SAYS DINNERS READY, SO COME DOWN AMBER!" Amber's little sister Jovi yelled.

"FINE, I'M COMING!" Amber yelled, putting his virtual headset back on it's rightful place. He took the high-tech tube elevator down to downstairs where the kitchen was. He could smell the delicious food from a mile away. Professor Krane, Jovi and Amber's mother Lily were already tucking into their food, watching a news report about something or another.

"Hey mum, Jovi, Prof. Krane. Smells good, what is it?" Amber asked, taking a seat next to Jovi.

"Amber your food is here, now be quiet, something important is on the news" Lily said, sliding his plate over to him. The announcer on the TV was talking about something to do with the S.S Libra.

"...The culprits still haven't been caught, though witnesses suggest it was some sort of black looking Lugia of some sort. Studies show Lugia has been the spotlight of a crime scene in Johto once, but that was several years ago, we have no evidence showing why Lugia would pick a time like now to return..."

"It was a Shadow Lugia!" Professor Krane announced, standing up.

"Krane, what do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Yesterday, I received a call from one of my helpful trainers, a girl called Kyanite. She was heading to Hoenn to visit her grandparents but was caught up at this scene" Krane explained.

"What happened to her?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't replied" Krane said, cutting a piece from his sausage and eating it. They ate in silence for the rest of dinner and Amber went to bed straight away after. He was thinking about the S.S Libra and that Shadow Lugia thing.

When Amber woke up (at 11 am, the way he liked it) and went downstairs to get breakfast, Lily was making breakfast at an extremely fast rate.

"Mum, what's with the fast cooking?" Amber asked.

"You're sister Jovi went missing during a hide and seek game with her friend Adon, when Adon came here and asked if I had seen her. He hadn't seen or found her in an hour, so he was worried and came here and asked me about it. I'm worried, but I'm busy, so can you please go find her Amber?" Lily asked.

"Sure mum. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Amber asked.

"Well, no. But Professor Kaminiko called earlier and asked to see you, so you could check there first" Lily suggested.

"Thanks mum, I'll just go pack my pouch" Amber called, already in the tube elevator on his way up to his room. He filled his pouch with his PDA, his notepad and pen and his camera. He said bye to his mum and left the lab/house, setting on a quest to find his sister.

* * *

**So, 3rd chapter up, tell me, how was it?**

* * *

**Name: Amber**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: August 6 20XX**

**Bloodtype: 0**

**Eye Colour: Aqua**

**Hair Colour: Red**

**Hometown: Professor Krane's Lab**

**Region: Orre**

**Relatives: Mum, Sister**

**Trainer Class: Trainer, Shadow Catcher, Snagger**


	4. Vs Sunkern

**It was a dark and stormy night. Lolatron5000 was writing his story, when it hit him. Amber was a girls name.**

**CRAP!**

**I know, I didn't realise. Wow man, get in the schedule! The name Amber suits him though. And I couldn't call him Gale and Spinal Colosseum just cause that's their games.**

**Pokemon Adventures: Colosseum round 4, go!**

* * *

******Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 4: Vs. Sunkern**

* * *

Amber walked outside to find a beautiful sunny day. He adjusted his pouch and walked over to his motor bike. He actually wasn't old enough to ride a motorbike, but he had adjusted the settings and power on the bike to suit a 14 year old. It still went quite fast and with no vibrations. It was the colour of red and had a trolley at the front to carry things just in case he had no hands or space in his pouch. He drove along the road for a while, until he came up to Professor Kaminko's lab/house. He parked his bike on the side of the road next to the gates into Professor Kaminiko's house, as he rang on the gatebell to the house. Nobody answered.

"That's unusual" Amber questioned out loud. He saw a hole in the wall that looked just big enough for him to fit through. Amber crawled through and walked off towards the entrance of Kaminko's house. When he came up to the house, a voice yelled in his ear so loud, it made him jump.

"Aaaaa, a burgler! Chobin says you're a burgler!" the small man yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Amber screamed.

"Chobin is Professor Kaminko's number 1 assistant. Chobin must defeat burgler! Sunkern, go!" Chobin cried, sending his Sunkern out.

"Chobin, stop! Ve-Ve (pronounced Vei-Vei), go!" Amber cried, sending out his Eevee.

"Sunkern, Tackle!" Chobin commanded.

"Ve-Ve, use Tackle as well!" Amber instructed. The two Tackle attacks collided, ending with Sunkern getting knocked to the ground.

"Chobin says, Sunkern use Absorb!" Chobin commanded. The Absorb attack hit Ve-Ve like a bullet, giving Sunkern some energy back.

"Ve-Ve, use Bite!" Amber commanded, ending the battle with a *CRUNCH*. Sunkern fell to the ground and Chobin recalled it.

"Sunkern! Chobin has failed Professor Kaminko" Chobin frowned, hanging his head in shame. But then he looked up at Amber.

"Wait, further investigation informs Chobin that the burgler is a child!" Chobin realised.

"Yes! I'm Amber, Jovi's big brother. I've come here on Professor Kaminko's request and to look for Jovi" Amber informed.

"Oh, Chobin sorry. Jovi in here. Come in, come in" Chobin said, ushering Amber inside the house. Inside the house, Chobin showed Amber into a room and then closed the automatic door behind him. Amber sat in a chair facing the desk to see Professor Kaminko and Jovi looking at him.

"Hello Amber. As you should know, my name is Professor Kaminko. Me and Professor Krane have been working on the purifying chamber for the Shadow Pokemon he, your mother and I have been studying. I have a neccessary part for the purifying chamber here I need you to take to Professor Krane. But I also have a gift for you" Professor Kaminko said, handing Amber a chip that he inserted into his PDA.

"It's a new update I was working on. See, everybody thinks that I make bad and stupid inventions for nothing, but all those inventions are all parts in the process of a big project. Me, your mother and Krane call it, the SPIP, standing for Shadow Pokemon Investigation Project. It contains of your mother working on the Purifying Chamber, Professor Krane working on investigations on the Shadow Pokemon and me giving them bits and pieces of information and machinery to them. See the Snag Machine and Aura Reader your mother and Krane gifted you on your 14th birthday last year? Well we were going to get you to find the Shadow Pokemon and bring them back to the lab to be purified, but we've heard a boy around your age originally from Team Snagem (A criminal organization) has been going around snagging Shadow Pokemon, so we want you to find him and work with him" Professor Kaminko explained.

"Jovi thinks that you could do it!" Jovi piped up, from underneath the desk.

"Sure, I'll do it. But I also came here for something else. Jovi, Adon, Mum and Krane have all been worried about you. It's time to go home now" Amber said in a stern voice.

"Okay big brother" Jovi sighed. "Mimi, time to go back home!" Her Minun appeared out of nowhere and hopped on Jovi's shoulder as Jovi walked out of the room after saying goodbye to Professor Kaminko.

"Good luck Amber" Kaminko said, as Amber walked out of the room.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Please tell me if you liked it or not**

**Next time: Some more action and deeper into the plot**


	5. Vs Teddiursa

**Hey there! It's another round of Pokemon Adventures: Colosseum and again we're with Amber. Soon I'll do Spinal again, but not sure when.**

* * *

******Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 5: Vs. Teddiursa**

* * *

When Jovi and Amber arrived back at PHL (Pokemon HQ Laboratory) (Their home), they went straight to Professor Krane, who was with their mother.

"Amber you found Jovi and got the machine part, thank you!" Lily cried, hugging them both close to her.

"No problem mum" Amber smiled, hugging back. When they broke the hug, they all turned to Professor Krane.

"Amber, I asume Kaminko told you everything?" Krane asked.

"Yes he did" Amber replied.

"Well, I'm going to give you another Pokemon so that you can participate in double battles around the region. Let me just go get them" Krane said, walking out of the building. A few moments later, Jovi, Lily and Amber all heard a scream that sounded just like Professor Krane's voice.

"Krane!" Lily screamed.

"I'm coming Professor!" Amber cried, sprinting out of the building. He ran outside and looked towards the main road to see Krane in a head lock, held by a big man in what looked like white armour. There were two other men dressed in that white armour looking stuff. Behind them was a red truck.

"Amber!" Krane cried.

"Kid don't interfere with us! We are Team Cipher and we'll destroy you if you mess with us" the big man said.

"Oh I'll interfere with you alright! Professor, don't worry! I'll get you out of this mess!" Amber yelled, taking out Ve-Ve.

"Amber...! The... ball... on the ground!" Krane gasped, barely able to breath from the red mans hold.

"Ve-Ve, retrieve it!" Amber instructed. Ve-Ve snagged the Poke Ball in his mouth, only to be stopped by a Teddiursa. Amber's Aura Reader immediately reacted to the Teddiursa, popping out of the ear piece that Amber was wearing.

"A... Shadow Pokemon!" Krane weezed. Amber looked at Krane before reacting. Ve-Ve chucked the Poke Ball he was holding away and stepped into a fighting stance.

"Ve-Ve, Shadow Ball!" But the white armour man with the Teddiursa had fast reflexes.

"Teddiursa, Shadow Blitz!"

The two attacks collided, but the Shadow Blitz was way more powerful and bashed right through the Shadow Ball. The attack smashed into Ve-Ve, causing him to flip over onto the ground. The ball on the ground rolled over to Amber and he picked it up.

"Th...thr...throw it!" The Pokemon Professor stuttered.

"Go Poke Ball!" Amber yelled, throwing the Poke Ball containing the Pokemon he had just acquired. Out popped a little green monkey.

"It's... a Pansage!" Krane yelled.

"Okay, then Pansage! Use...uh... Vine Whip!" Amber commanded, unsure of what moves Pansage had. Pansage reacted and swiped it's green tail at the Teddiursa, knocking it to the ground.

"Th... throw a Snag Ball!" Krane yelled, just before getting thrown into the back of the red truck. Amber held the spare Poke Ball he carried in his pouch in his Snag Machine hand and then threw it. The ball flashed out a bright light then captured the Teddiursa.

"Naps, hop in now! We have to go!" the big man yelled.

"Was that a Snag Machine? What's it doing here? Only Team Snagem has those!" the man, Naps, enquired.

"Hurry up Naps!" The big man yelled again.

"Yep coming!" Naps replied, jumping into the back seat before the truck drove off.

"Wait!" Amber cried, running after the truck, before stopping. He couldn't run as fast as a truck. He'd have to let them get away.

_..._

"WAAAAA" Jovi cried, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"It's okay Jovi, it's okay. Professor Krane will be alright" Lily purred, stroking Jovi's head. She then looked up to Amber.

"So you said that they said they were Team Cipher?" Lily asked Amber.

"Yeah, they said don't mess with them" Amber said.

"And?" Lily asked, expecting more.

"I'm obviously now going to mess with them! And I'll find the Professor too, count on it! See ya Jovi, mum, Aidan" Amber shouted, as he rushed through the door and outside, onto his motorbike/scooter.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**Next Time: We return to Spinal and see how he's been doing**


	6. Vs Zigzagoon

**Another day, another chapter.**

* * *

******Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 6: Vs. Zigzagoon**

* * *

After hours of driving, Spinal finally found a place to rest for the rest of the day. It was a rusty looking train thing. Spinal strolled in to find a TV, a bar and some couches bikers were sipping drinks on. The TV blared and Spinal sat down on a stool to listen.

"Authorities have made a stunning announcement. The criminal gang known as Team Snagem is a criminal organization that snags innocent trainers Pokemon. Police recently investigated an exploded building that has been proven is Team Snagem's base. Or it used to be. Police are doing further investigations into the base as we speak" the news reporter spoke. Then, she continued on with other unimportant stuff.

"Hey, you!" a man called. The man who called ran up to Spinal and shot his hand out to shake. He had pink hair and a brown long shirt, blue pants, brown gloves and red boots.

"What, me?" Spinal asked.

"Yeah you! You look like a trainer, am I right?" the pink haired man asked.

"You're correct. What do you want?" Spinal asked.

"My name's Willie. I'm a Pokemon Trainer like you and I'd like to challenge you. You don't seem local so I don't know your name" Willie said.

"Spinal. Single or double?" Spinal asked.

"Double battle Spinal. Orre is the perfect place to test your double battling skills, cause so many trainers train in double battles only" Willie said.

"I know, I've lived here my whole life" Spinal pointed out. They walked outside and stood 4m apart in a wide, open space and took out Poke Balls.

"My two Zigzagoons, come out to fight!" Willie called.

"Umbreon, Espeon, fight with me!" Spinal sent out his two loyal eeveelution Pokemon.

"Zigzagoons, Quick Attack!" Willie commanded. The two Zigzagoons spiraled around each other, forming a spinning Tackle kind of attack.

"Umbreon, Imprison!" Spinal called out. The Zigzagoons immediately stopped they're attack.

"Nice technique" Willie complimented.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse, Espeon, Psychic!" Spinal commanded. The two attacks smashed the Zigzagoons, knocking them right into the ground.

"Okay, okay you win!" Willie cried, returning his Pokemon. "Around here are mostly novices. You'd do better going to Phenac City and battling their local trainers. Or Agate Village. Eagun, the leader of the village is said to be one of the greatest trainers back in his time"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Spinal said, hopping in his motorbike and driving away, with Umbreon and Espeon in their little side car attachment.

* * *

**Thanks for taking a look. Incredibly short chapter, hopefully long one next.**

**Spinal is back, finally and he kicks ass! That guy I designed from the combo Zigzagoon attack to be really good, showing off Spinal's awesome battling skills.**

**I wanted to upload today on the 6th of August, 2012 because ITS MAH BIRTHDAY! Yes, I was born 2 days before Red! YAY!**


	7. Vs Whismur

**Do any of you readers have any stories that you want people to read? PM the title to me and I'll read and review and give you some feedback.**

* * *

**Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 7: Vs. Whismur**

* * *

After what felt like for Spinal and his Pokemon years (actually 2 hours), Spinal and his crew arrived in Phenac City. As Spinal was walking into the city, two weird dressing and weird hair styled men walked through the opening to the city, dragging along a wriggling sack.

"Quick Folly, we have to get her out of here before anyone sees us!" one guy said.

"Too late" Folly realized, accidentally bumping into Spinal.

"Fellas, what's in that bag of yours?" Spinal asked.

"A pancake!" Folly blurted out.

"Seriously? A pancake that wriggles around?" Spinal asked.

"Let me out of here!" the bag screamed.

"Shut up!" the other man grunted, hitting the bag.

"And a pancake that talks like a girl. Yep, it's definitely a pancake" Spinal sarcastically said.

"Shut up! Double Whismur's, get him!" Folly yelled.

"Umbreon, Espeon, go!" Spinal's two eeveelution Pokemon shot out at the Whismur's from under his arms.

"Whismurs, go Uproar!" Folly commanded.

"Umbreon, Bite!" Spinal instructed. His Umbreon ran through the Whismur's Uproar and 1 hit KO'ed them both. The two shady guys just gaped open mouthed at Spinal.

"We shoulda prepared more" Folly finally said.

"Open the bag" Spinal ordered.

"Okay, okay just don't report us to the police" the other man (Kolly) said.

"Oh, good idea! I'm going to go get the police now" Spinal said, in his pretend happy voice.

"We'll do it" a bunch of kids said.

"Thanks kids" Spinal thanked, as the kids ran off. Spinal tied the two men together and then proceeded to untie the knot binding the bag. Out came A 13 year old girl with red hair, blue jacket, a white skirt, purple short top and pink boots.

"Phew, thanks for helping me out there! It was really stuffy in there! My name's Rui, I heard your name was Spinal?" Rui asked.

"Yeah, that's my name. Why were you in the bag being kidnapped?" Spinal questioned.

"Those guys were making a racket with this big machine outside Phenac City, so I went over to tell them off, when they grabbed me and threw me in the brown body bag" Rui explained.

"They don't care about hurting a girl. They must be in a criminal organization then. Can't be Team Snagem, never seen them when I was in it. Maybe they're new recruits?" Spinal wondered out loud, taking pictures.

"Wait, did I hear correctly? You used to be part of Team Snagem?" Rui asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Spinal asked.

"N...no" Rui hesitantly said.

"Good. Now were do you live?" Spinal asked.

"Um, well I don't live inside the Orre region, but my grandfather Eagun lives in Agate Village" Rui explained.

"Shall we go to Agate then?" Spinal asked.

"Wait, judging by the way you fought, you must be a strong trainer, right? So why don't we test out the pre-gym?" Rui suggested.

"Sure. Do strong trainers fight there?" Spinal asked.

"You 'betcha" Rui air fist pumped.

* * *

**Shut up, I know it's not a long chapter, but Pokemon Adventures rounds aren't really that long each in the manga's right?**

**Next Time: Spinal takes on the pre gym challenge**


	8. Vs Sunny Sunkern and Hilarious Hoppip

**Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my story. So please please read it!**

* * *

**Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 8: Vs. Sunny Sunkern and Hilarious Hoppip**

* * *

The Pre-Gym was directly north from the entrance to Phenac City. Spinal and Rui walked inside to find a large place, mostly filled in the middle with a boxing looking ring. The lady at the computer desk to the far right got up and came over to them.

"Hello there, welcome to the Pre-Gym, were you can fight up to 4 trainers in a row to train up for the Pokemon Stadium up north from here. How many would you like to fight?" the lady asked.

"Just 1. What's the record time in finishing a battle?" Spinal questioned.

"Um, for singles 1 minute and for doubles 1 minute and 43 seconds" the lady said, looking at a sheet of paper.

"I'll beat the doubles one easy" Spinal said, stepping onto the ring. The elevator door opened to find a cool trainer by the name of Botan.

"Sunkern, Hoppip go!" Botan cried.

"Umbreon, Espeon go!" Spinal summoned his loyal eeveelution Pokemon.

"And start!" the referee/timer yelled.

"Umbreon, Bite, Espeon, Psychic!" Spinal commanded. The two attacks defeated (both directed at) Sunkern.

"Hoppip, Razor Leaf!" Botan nervously commanded.

"Umbreon Night Slash" Spinal said, walking away as Hoppip collapsed. He walked over to the referee/timer.

"Time?" Spinal asked.

"9...9 seconds" the timer stuttered with disbelief.

"Huh. Must be a new high score" Spinal yawned, walking out the Pre-Gym with Rui trailing behind him.

"That was amazing!" Rui exclaimed.

"I reckon I could do better. So, what next in Phenac before we head to Agate?" Spinal asked.

"But first, can I ask tell the mayor what I saw?" Rui asked.

"What did you see?" Spinal wondered.

"I saw some Pokemon with black aura surrounding them. They were fighting machines! They used attacks no other Pokemon could use" Rui explained.

"Okay then, let's go" Spinal agreed, heading towards the mayors mansion. Just before they entered, a creepy guy dressed in purple bumped into them.

"Sorry, our bad" Rui apologized.

"Yes it is. Hm?" the man looked at Spinal and pulled a question look on his face.

"I can tell you're a strong trainer" the man said.

"I may be" Spinal said.

"Well then, we may meet again" the man walked off after that.

"What a crazy and scary person. Come on Spinal, let's go inside" Rui said, walking inside. Spinal just stayed in the same position thinking about that person. Had he seen him before? Nah, Spinal walked inside shrugging the feeling off. Inside, Rui was already talking to the mayor.

"... and they could use some crazy ass attacks! I tried to stop them 'cause they were making a racket, but they kidnapped me in a bag! Until my new friend Spinal here saved me" Rui explained.

"Interesting. Okay, I'll send a search party. Spinal, you must be a strong trainer not?" the mayor asked.

"He's incredibly strong, he defeated the fastest time in the Pre-Gym double challenge by 1 minute 34 seconds. He got 9 seconds. 9 SECONDS! That's amazing!" Rui had raised her voice by then.

"Okay, okay calm down Rui, I believe your story. But Spinal, since you're a strong trainer, you might want to take the Pokemon Stadium challenge. We're building a colosseum ring for tournaments, but it's not ready yet so this is the best thing" the mayor said.

"Sure I'll take it" Spinal agreed, walking out the door. Rui was about to follow him when the mayor called for her.

"Wait Rui!"

"What is it mayor?"

"...be careful. These people sound strong. Stick close to your boyfriend" the mayor said.

"Oka...wait, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Rui yelled, flushing a bright tomato red.

"Okay, okay but on a serious note, stick very close to him" the mayor said.

"Okay. Bye" Rui waved, walking out the door.

_..._

"Sorry about the stadium being close Spinal" Rui patted his back.

"It's fine, it didn''t sound very appatizing anyway" Spinal confessed. "So now to Agate?"

"Yep"

Outside of Phenac, they were driving when they came back to the train place, named Outskirt Town. Quite a lonely place. They walked inside to get a drink. They both sat at the table top and ordered some coke for both, when the trash guy was taking out some trash. Inside, Spinal saw some Poke Balls.

"Wait trash man!" Spinal said, strolling over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The Poke Balls. Can I take them?" Spinal asked.

"Go ahead, nobody wants them anyway" trash guy said, taking out the Poke Balls and continuing on his way.

"Spinal, you're Coke is here" Rui called.

"Rui, let's sit in a booth, it's more comfy" Spinal said, taking his drink and setting it in an empty booth.

They had nearly finished drinking they're drinks when the Willie walked into the bar.

"Oh hey Spinal! Remember me? Willie, the guy you beat. Looks to me you found a girlfriend. How cute she is" Willie winked, which made Rui turn red.

"W-w-we're n-not t-to-together!" Rui stattered, hiding her face from both men.

"Come on Rui, let's go to Agate now" Spinal said, steering her out of the bar, with Willie laughing behind them.

* * *

**Okay it's done! From now on, I'll do the main characters Pokemon and their levels now like in the Diamond and Pearl chapter. I won't be lazy like when I was doing The Berlitz Tradition and stop doing that halfway.**

**Next Time: Spinal and Rui travel to Agate to meet Eagun, but get caught up in Phenac again with some criminals to deal with.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 14, Pansage (Sa-Sa) (pronounced Sai-Sai) Lv 12**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 30, Espeon Lv 28**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 23, Simipour (Pour) Lv 27**


	9. Vs Makuhita and Bayleef

**So guys...heard you like Mudkips...?**

* * *

**Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 9: Vs. Makuhita and Bayleef**

* * *

Just as they were about to head towards Agate Village, Rui's PDA rang. It was from the Mayor.

"Hello Mr Mayor, what's wrong?" Rui asked.

"I need you and Spinal to come back to Phenac City **NOW**" the mayor said. His voice sounded frantic.

"What's wrong?" Rui asked. Spinal finally drew his attention away from his bike to Rui's chat with the mayor.

"No time to explain, hurry!" was all the mayor said before the call ended.

"Is something wrong Rui?" Spinal asked.

"We need to get back to Phenac City now" Rui said, hopping into the side car Espeon and Umbreon used to sit in.

"Okay. Shall I go full speed?" Spinal grinned.

"Sure" Rui grinned back. She later regretted that, because the bike ride ended with her hair bands falling out and her short skirt lifting into the air like the Orre National Flag.

_..._

Spinal and Rui pulled up outside Phenac City and ran inside the city. A woman in a pink shirt ran up to them immediately.

"Thank goodness Spinal, Rui! The Mayor is in trouble! This creepy dancing guy walked into his house and we heard screams coming from there" the woman said.

"We're on it" Spinal said, dashing towards the mayor's house. They bashed through the door to find a massive afro hair guy dancing in front of two familiar looking guys.

"This is out-RAGES! Deh deh deh, neh neh neh!" the afro man hummed.

"We're sorry Master Miror B. Trudley and I won't fail you again!" the man Spinal recognized as Folly pleaded.

"That's right you won't! Aah, what do we have here?" Miror B wondered, turning around to face Spinal and Rui. "A cute little couple that thinks they can take me on?"

"We're not a couple!" Rui screamed.

"We can take you on though" Spinal confidently declared.

"No way, you're so not worth my time, or my dance moves! Trudley, Folly, now's your chance to redeem yourselves" Miror B said, walking past Spinal and Rui and out into the sunlight. "Red, green and blue guards, guard the entrances and exits"

"As you wish sir!" they all left except for Trudley and Folly.

"You two! The pain in the ass duo that annoyed the hell out of us at the entrance to Phenac!" Trudley pointed.

"That's us" Rui smiled.

"Shut your mouth girl! We have some business to finish with your boyfriend here. Spinal was it?" Folly said.

"Yeah. Shall I shut both you up by beating you both in a double battle?" Spinal asked, sounding a fake polite.

"Trying to be funny eh? We have the numbers-"

"Rui won't battle. I'll beat you both" Spinal announced.

"You're funeral" Trudley snorted. "Makuhita!"

"My Whismur wants revenge!" Folly said, letting loose his Whismur.

"Umbreon, Espeon, to my side my companions!" Spinal called.

"Whismur, Hyper Voice!" Folly commanded, alongside Trudley's command Arm Thrust.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse, Espeon, Psychic!" Spinal ordered. The Dark Pulse slammed into Whismur fainting it before the Hyper Voice could even be launched. The same happened to Psychic, except Makuhita withstood it.

"Wow that's a powerful Makuhita! It withstood a super effective attack" Spinal inquired.

"Spinal, Makuhita has a dark aura surrounding it!" Rui called.

"What?" Spinal questioned, sounding surprised. This left him off guard and Trudley took this opportunity to attack.

"Makuhita, Shadow Shed!" Trudley commanded. The command hit Espeon by surprise off guard, fainting him.

"Espeon!" Spinal called his Pokemon back to it's ball.

"_I have to think of some-wait! I can snag Makuhita! It's the only way to beat it_" Spinal thought.

"Makuhita, finish it. Vital Throw!" Trudley commanded. At this time, Spinal took a ball off his belt under his long jacket.

"Snag Ball, go!" Spinal wheezed, throwing the ball with complete accuracy, but using all his strength. The ball hit Makuhita right on it's vital point, causing an immediate, speedy snag.

"What, Makuhita! Darn you Spinal! Argh, we failed again!" Trudley cursed.

"What do we do now Trudley?" Folly asked, desperately.

"What do you think? We run! That's all we can do for now" Trudley said, running out the door with Folly right behind him.

"Well that's done. We saved a poor Dark Aura Pokemon from being treated cruelly by those guys" Rui celebrated. "So, to Agate now?"

"To Agate now!" Spinal fist pumped. They walked out the door and towards the west exit, when they found the green guard blocking the way.

"Mister, would you please let us past?" Rui asked, putting on her most innocent girl voice she could.

"Sorry, but Miror B says to not let anyone leave here" the green guard said.

"Let's make a deal. If I beat you in a battle, then you let us leave and you leave Phenac City. If I lose, I will **personally **ask all the citizens to do whatever you want them and us to do" Spinal proposed.

"Deal. Bayleef, Grimer go!"

"Umbreon, Espeon let's do this!"

"Spinal, the Bayleef is another dark aura Pokemon!" Rui called.

"My name is Verde. The Green Miror B Troop Verde. Bayleef Shadow Rush, Grimer Sludge Bomb!"

"Go Umbreon, use your Snatch! Espeon use your Reflect" Spinal instructed. The Sludge Bomb was snatched and Umbreon used it to hit Bayleef instead, and the Shadow Rush was reflected back and Bayleef took recoil damage.

"Now, Espeon Psychic, Umbreon, Dark Pulse, maximum power!" Spinal commanded. The two attacks struck both Verde's Pokemon down.

"No, Bayleef! Grimer! Y-you! You're so tough! Trudley and Folly can't be blamed for failing!" Verde shivered. Rui ran up to Verde and grabbed him by his orange scarf.

"Why would you do this? How do you even get your Pokemon with dark aura? Tell me!" Rui demanded.

"Simple. We closed the door to it's heart with a machine. Now it's purely dark. We call these Pokemon Shadow Pokemon. It can be purified, but it's hard. You wouldn't be able to without Professor Krane, and we have him in custody. He won't be completing his Purifying Chamber anytime soon" Verde laughed. He dropped a ball that exploded into smoke and had disappeared by the time the smoke cleared.

* * *

**K, there we go, Round 9 of book 1. Book 1 will be the same story as the others and will consist of around 12 rounds each, just like the real manga's.**

**Next Time: Spinal and Rui stop by Pyrite Town and get into some interesting stuff.**

**_..._  
**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 14, Pansage (Sa-Sa) (pronounced Sai-Sai) Lv 12**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 32, Espeon Lv 31**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 23, Simipour (Pour) Lv 27**


	10. Vs Noctowl

**Hey, 2 more rounds 'till the end of book 1. Not that far, but it's only been a short time since I started.**

**Wow I love doing short chapters, it feels great knowing you did a chapter, it doesn't take up much time doing 1 and it seems like the manga's rounds itself.**

**Triple yay!**

* * *

**Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 10: Vs Noctowl**

* * *

Spinal and Rui were driving along the deserts of Orre at around 6 pm (it was getting dark), when in view came a town that looked very eerie.

"Spinal, we should stop there, it's getting dark" Rui suggested, over the noise of the bike and wind.

"Good idea. I can barely see ahead of me even with the lights on" Spinal said, driving towards the town. When they reached the town, they immediately noticed that the locals didn't look at all friendly.

"Spinal, these people don't look too friendly" Rui pointed out.

"I didn't realise before, but this is Pyrite Town, not a place for a kid like you" Spinal said.

"Oh Pyr- HEY! I'm not a kid! I wanted to fight in that double battle with you!"

"And I didn't let you because your a kid" Spinal walked towards his bike. "You can sleep with the moveable roof on my bike"

"Hey, I'm 12 and a half you know! I'm capable by myself!" Rui argued.

"And I'm 14, respect your elders and stay in the bike" Spinal ordered.

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! I SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU DAYS AGO!" and with that Rui stormed off. Spinal only realised what happened 10 seconds later.

"Rui, this town is full of thugs! Not a place for you!"

* * *

"Where am I?"

Kyanite woke up on the boat and had climbed to the side to see were she was, to find total darkness.

"This doesn't seem too good" Kyanite said to herself.

"Oh this won't do. This won't do at all. The XD001 commanders said nobody else was on the boat, but they missed this little girl" a voice said. Out of the shadows came six...power rangers? No, they were the six coloured Cipher Peons.

"You six! You red one! You were in Kanto when I visited Professor Oak!" Kyanite growled.

"Yes, and I was by myself then, but now I-we can beat you" Resix said.

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Brown!"

"Purple!"

"Yellow!"

"Triple amazing different type attack!"

* * *

"The nerve of Spinal! Calling me a kid!" Rui muttered, as she walked around Pyrite Town looking for a place to stay, when a bunch of thugs came up to her.

"Hello there pretty lady, what's your name?" one asked.

"_Stranger danger, stranger danger, don't-! _Hi there, my name's Rui. _Damn it!"_

"My name's Thorin. How about I buy you a drink from the local pub?" Thorin asked.

"Um, sure?" Rui reluctantly agreed. They walked over to the bar and sat down.

"So, what brings you to Pyrite Town?" Thorin asked, using his hands to tell his friends to go away.

"Well, I suggested to my friend Spinal that we stop here for the night. We came here, when he called me a kid so I stormed off" Rui explained.

"Hey, you're not a kid! I'll tell this Spinal person everything he deserves!" Thorin stomped on the ground as he stood up, also feeling Rui, which she didn't feel, unluckily.

"No, please don't!" Rui pleaded.

"I won't...if you come with me" Thorin evilly grinned, gesturing her to follow him. They walked into a hotel across the street and into Thorin's room. Then, Rui was pushed onto the bed and felt cold all of a sudden.

"AAAAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rui cried, jumping up and pushing him away.

"Oh, we're just getting started" Thorin licked his lips, only to be rugby tackled by Spinal.

"Hands of her, freak!" Spinal yelled, taking his Espeon out.

"Freaking! Skiploom, Stun Spore!" Thorin commanded.

"Espeon, Confusion!" Spinal angrily instructed, smashing both Thorin and Skiploom into and knocking over Thorin's bed.

"Jeez, anger management! How did you get into my room anyway?" Thorin angrily asked.

"Easy, I followed you, then hid behind your couch in your room" Spinal explained, clenching his fist, ready to slam it in Thorin's face.

"Wait Spinal, don't do it! Please, let's just take his keys and room and let him off" Rui frantically tried to negotiate.

"Rrrrrr...fine. Give us your keys" Spinal growled, as Thorin immediately gave him his keys and then zoomed off. Spinal turned to Rui.

"Are you okay?" Spinal asked, his voice changing immediately from mean to nice.

"I'm fine, just really scared" Rui admitted.

"That bastard. If we meet with him again, don't hold me back okay?" Spinal declared.

"Sure. But I have a feeling we won't meet him again" Rui said. "I'm sure"

_..._

"Step up, step up, step up to take the Duel Square challenge! No ante, no cost, just fun!" a man standing on a box announced. Spinal and Rui happened to be walking by at that moment. The announcement made Spinal perk up.

"I'll do it" Spinal said.

"Okay then, come with us" the man issued Rui and Spinal to follow him. They walked towards a drawn square with trainers outside it.

"This is the Duel Square. No bets, no antes, no cost and your first opponent will be me" the man said. "My name is Novar, Rider Novar they call me" he introduced.

"My name's Spinal. How many Pokemon?" Spinal asked.

"Orre never does single battles, so let's do one! Noctowl, go!" Novar sent out his Noctowl.

"Go Umbreon!" Spinal sent out his trusty partner.

"Spinal, that Noctowl is one of those Shadow Pokemon!" Rui called.

"On it" Spinal called back. "Umbreon, Quick Attack!"

"Noctowl Gust!" Novar commanded, blocking Umbreon's attack with Noctowl's Gust.

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack again!" Spinal commanded, not learning from the previous Gust.

"Noctowl, Shadow Rush" Novar instructed. Noctowl and Umbreon collided, and Noctowl was pushed away and hurt from recoil damage, while Umbreon was badly hurt from the collision.

"You didn't learn from the first Quick Attack? You must be a slow learner" Novar remarked.

"Well, I still won" Spinal said, pointing at the Snag Ball now containing Noctowl.

"What? What did you do to Noctowl?" Novar demanded.

"It was a Shadow Pokemon, so I lured it closer to me with multiple Quick Attacks, then I snagged it" Spinal explained.

"Impressive, but you still have to get past the next couple of Duel Square trainers!" Novar said, stepping out of the square as someone else stepped in.

* * *

**Was it good? Man, going through these rounds fast, I like it!**

**Next Time: Spinal takes on the rest of Duel Square**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 14, Pansage (Sa-Sa) (pronounced Sei-Sei) Lv 12**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 32, Espeon Lv 31, (s) Makuhita Lv 30**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 23, Simipour (Pour) Lv 27**


	11. Vs Furret 1

**Man, I was researching the Orre region games and there is so much stuff to include in my story that I blacked out. Not really, but there was a lot of information to take in.**

* * *

**Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 11: Vs. Furret 1**

* * *

"And the winner of the Duel Square is Spinal!" Novar announced again, for the 4th time after Spinal started the Duel Square.

"Spinal, you did it! You finally beat the Duel Square!" Rui cheered. Spinal looking tired (after all, fighting 5 battles in a row is tiring) just stumbled towards the hotel they had rented. He slept through the whole night and morning. When he got up it was already 1 pm. Rui was sitting in a chair in front of the window reading a book. She looked like she was struggling, as Spinal got up and walked dozily over to her.

"Good morning" Spinal hazily said.

"Afternoon" Rui corrected. She put down her book and got up out of her chair. "You've been asleep for all morning.

"Huh. Must have been a rough day yesterday" Spinal said.

"Yes, you fought 5 hard battles in a row. The first one wasn't so bad, but the others were very hard, it even looked like you were struggling" Rui said. She walked over to the couch, retrieved Spinal's jacket and gave it to him.

"Thanks. So shall we leave today?" Spinal asked, slipping into his regular attire.

"Yep. But first I just wanna ask some locals something" Rui said.

"What's wrong Rui?" Spinal asked.

"Well, why does everyone in this town have Shadow Pokemon? That guy Novar didn't even know that it was a Shadow Pokemon. He didn't seem like a person that would do a thing like close the door to a Pokemon's heart. So who could've?" Rui wondered.

"Team Snagem, that's who" Spinal said.

"Are you sure?" Rui asked.

"Of course. We sold a deal with Cipher. They would give us powerful technology and in return we would work for them by snagging Pokemon off innocent trainers. I didn't realise this until later, so I quit" Spinal said.

"That's terrible! We have to get information about these Shadow Pokemon. Let's go Spinal" Rui said, heading out the door. They walked through Pyrite Town, until they came to an old man who was watching the Duel Square challenge.

"Shadow Pokemon you ask?" the man confirmed, after Spinal asked him about Shadow Pokemon.

"Yes, have you seen anybody giving them out?" Rui asked.

"Well, there was this one man that looked and seemed like Michael Jackson. He kept on dancing, it was extremely weird. When I questioned him after seeing one of those Pokemon in battle dominate another Pokemon, he said Nascour told him to hand them out. I didn't know who Nascour was, but yeah" the man informed.

"Thank you. Let's go Spinal" Rui said, walking away, when the man remembered something.

"Wait young one's! I remembered something" the man said.

"What is it?" Spinal questioned.

"There is a young man who would probably know something. His name is Cail. He usually hangs out around the entrance to Pyrite Town" the man said.

"Thank you" Spinal thanked, walking towards one of his hardest battles to come.

...

"Hey, you! You!" Spinal called to a green haired man wearing a beenie.

"What ya want?" the guy spat.

"Is your name Cail?" Spinal asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you and what do you want?" Cail grunted.

"My name's Spinal, this is Rui. I want to know, was someone giving out powerful Pokemon anytime in this city?" Spinal demanded.

"And if I knew, I would tell you?" Cail rudely rhetorically asked.

"Tell me Cail" Spinal growled.

"Here, I'll throw you a deal. If I win, I won't tell you anything and you'll leave me alone. If you win, then I'll tell you everything I know about Shadow Pokemon" Cail proposed.

"Deal. 4 on 4, double battle" Spinal said.

"Ralts, Machop!"

"Makuhita, Noctowl!"

"Ralts, Confusion, Machop, Karate Chop!" Cail commanded.

"Makuhita, Bulk Up!" Spinal commanded. Makuhita bulked up himself and stopped the Karate Chop. The Confusion attack it didn't take so well though.

"Noctowl, Fly!" Spinal commanded. Noctowl flew high, then landed right on Machop, knocking it out.

"Ralts, Confusion on Makuhita!" Cail instructed.

"Noctowl, block that Confusion with your own Confusion!" Spinal commanded. The Confusions collided and Noctowl and Ralts got thrown back, knocking them out.

"Seedot, Furret go!" Cail summoned his last 2 Pokemon.

"Go Espeon!" Spinal called, replacing Noctowl.

"Spinal, Furret! It's a Shadow Pokemon!" Rui called out.

"Okay, Makuhita! Arm Thrust on Furret!" Spinal commanded, wishing to finish Shadow Furret off quickly.

"Furret, Shadow Rush!" Cail softly said, wiping out Makuhita with one shadow move.

"Makuhita!" Spinal called. "_What a strong Shadow Pokemon_!" Spinal thought, returning Makuhita to it's ball and taking out Umbreon.

"Get ready to lose" Cail grinned, his two Pokemon rushing forwards towards Umbreon and Espeon.

_..._

In an old nearby building, Miror B and two others were talking to a man on a screen. It was the same man that Spinal and Rui bumped into at Phenac City.

"I trust things are going to plan Miror B?" the white freaky haired man asked.

"Oh yes indeed Master Nascour. Our plan is going along in a peachy-keen way" Miror B bowed. "We have already broken Duking's spirit. We can now do as we please with Pyrite's Colosseum without his meddling. But you can barely call it a colosseum, the place is a broken dump. We've been giving away Shadow Pokemon to the winners of the colosseum"

"Good. The others seem to be doing their parts in implementing our plan. Our Shadow Pokemon plan is not far off from the final phase" Nascour said.

"It looks seems like a time for dancing!" Miror B sang.

"Save your dancing until our plan is finished. I'm off" Nascour disconnected the chat.

"Okay then" Miror B turned around and posed. "I shall make my return to the cave were my darling Pokemon await me" Miror B announced, humming as he made his way towards the cave.

* * *

**Done. How was it?**

**Next Time: Spinal and Cail conclude their battle and Amber follows Krane's kidnappers and locates Cipher's base.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 14, Pansage (Sa-Sa) (pronounced Sei-Sei) Lv 12**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 32, Espeon Lv 31, (s) Makuhita Lv 30, (s) Noctowl Lv 30**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 23, Simipour (Pour) Lv 27**


	12. Vs Furret 2

**Here we are, at the last round of book no. 1. All the Colosseum Chapter books will be in this story though, so this story might be very long.**

* * *

**Book 1: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 12: Vs. Furret 2**

* * *

"Umbreon, Quick Attack!" Spinal commanded. Umbreon was fast, but not fast enough. The Shadow Furret's Shadow Rush was so fast that Umbreon was taken by surprise behind him. Slammed on the ground, it became 1 on 1, Espeon vs Furret.

"Furret, Bind!" Cail commanded. Furret wrapped itself around Espeon, trapping it in it's tail.

"No, Espeon! Use Psybeam!" Spinal instructed. Espeon fired around at Furret, which ultimately missed.

"Furret use Slam!" Cail commanded. Furret twisted out of the hold it had on Espeon, then slammed right into Espeon.

"No, use Psychic Espeon!" Spinal desperately instructed. The Psychic attack critically hit Furret (_Finally _Spinal thought) and sent it spiraling into a nearby trash can.

"No use trying to beat me Spinal, my Furret is too powerful!" Cail laughed.

"Even the most powerful Pokemon can be beaten!" Spinal argued, holding Espeon in his arms.

"Give up Spinal, there's nothing more you can do!" Cail insisted.

"Give up? You want me to give up? This is your **giving ****up**!" Spinal roared, Espeon charging right at Furret.

"Ha! Double Team go!" Cail smirked. Furret was lost in 15 copies of itself.

"Good Furret" Spinal grinned.

"What?" Cail questioned in surprise at Spinal's grin and confidence. "I have this won, what are you smiling about?"

"Espeon, Psych Up!" Spinal commanded. Espeon copied Furret's Double Team and created 15 other copies of itself.

"Now Psybeam!" Spinal roared. All Espeon copies shot a Psybeam at the Furret copies.

"Furret, Hyper Beam!" Cail commanded. The Hyper Beams and Psybeam's all smashed against each other and blew away all Furret's and Espeon's. The real Espeon dodged the impact with Detect, but the real Furret was not so lucky. It was hit by both remainders of attacks and the debris of the nearby trash can rained down upon Furret, knocking it out.

"No!" Cail screamed.

"Yes!" Spinal air-fist pumped.

"Argh, if that was all this powerful Pokemon Miror B gave us can do, then I was scammed!" Cail screamed in frustration.

"What, Miror B gave you this?" Rui asked, running up to the boys.

"Yeah, what a cheap skate! The winners of the Pyrite Colosseum get a special Pokemon that can use special shadow moves. Don't know what they're called but a lot of us have won the colosseum at least once, so we got this powerful Pokemon. What a rip off, it won't even level!" Cail called out, enraged. He ran off towards outside Pyrite.

"Well, that's all I guess" Rui said, walking towards the exit of Pyrite, when Spinal put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, we need to stop this colosseum work. We need to stop Miror B and his plan" Spinal said, walking off towards the colosseum. Rui, after catching up with him, asked, "So are you gonna enter the colosseum?"

"I think that's the only way. They may take you to their base of operations when you win, so if I win, then I may be taken straight to their base" Spinal said, walking into the colosseum. As he went in after signing up, he said to Rui, "Root for me, k?"

* * *

Amber was driving along on his white scooter, chasing after Krane, when he spotted the red truck parked outside a big metal object.

"_Krane must be there_!" Amber thought, going full speed towards the truck and the metal object.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of book 1. On towards book 2!**

**Next Time: Amber meets the Hexagon Brothers and sneaks into the metal object. But is it really a metal object?**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 14, Pansage (Sa-Sa) (pronounced Sei-Sei) Lv 12**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 32, Espeon Lv 31, (s) Makuhita Lv 30, (s) Noctowl Lv 30**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 23, Simipour (Pour) Lv 27**


	13. Vs Houndour

**Here we are in the second book of the Colosseum Chapter or Pokemon Adventures.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 13: Vs. Houndour**

* * *

Amber parked his scooter behind a nearby rock. There was another rock nearby that he hid behind himself. He couldn't risk being cau-

"Hey you!" a voice called.

"_Shoot_" 6 men in different coloured armour from the others walked up to Amber, who's hair was sticking out the top of the rock.

"Yes officer?" Amber innocently asked.

"What are you doing here? This is a forbidden place to enter, so get out! You're lucky I'm only letting you off with a warning" the red man said.

"Oh, thank you officer" Amber smirked, just about to walk away and then come back, when this happened:

"Yeah, you don't deserve to walk away. Houndour, Slugma go!" the red armoured guy called.

"Woah, what the hell?" Amber gasped, as his Aura Reader reacted to Houndour..

"Oh, it's one of those Shadow Pokemon. Darn, I don't have any Poke Balls to snag it with. Oh well, better beat it! Ve-Ve, Sa-Sa go!" Amber called.

"My name is Resix, of the Hexagon Brothers. My specialty is fire. Let me show you that, with Houndour and Slugma. Flamethrower!" Resix commanded.

"Sa-Sa, get back! Ve-Ve, Double Team!" Amber commanded, springing into action immediately. The Flamethrowers would've roasted both of Amber's Pokemon if it hadn't been for Ammber's quick thinking.

"_Must be 2 high level Pokemon to be able to pull off a powerful move like Flamethrower._ Sa-Sa Bullet Seed! Ve-Ve, encircle them with Quick Attack!" Amber commanded.

"Not gonna happen. Houndour, Shadow Blitz!" Resix commanded. The Shadow Blitz was so powerful, that it ripped through the Bullet Seed and Ve-Ve barely got out of the way in time.

"Gah! Mrk, Sa-Sa, Ve-Ve final attack!" Amber yelled. His Pokemon ran to his side and they all went into a fighting stance.

"_What's the kid doing now_?" Resix asked himself.

"Final attack...GO!" Amber yelled. Their final attack was...run straight past the Hexagon Brothers and into Cipher's base.

"Darn that kid!" Resix swore, signalling his brothers to come with him.

_..._

"This place is amazing" Amber thought out loud. Amber had ran inside, found a healing machine and healed his Pokemon's injuries, taken an elevator down and ended up in a dark corridor filled with empty metal cages.

"Is this the prison floor or something?" Amber wondered out loud. He then heard a groan to the left of him. He turned and took out Sa-Sa and Ve-Ve to find himself looking at a dieing man next to an Elekid, who looked very concerned.

"Urgh...young man...are you here... to give me... my food?" the old man asked, in between coughs.

"Y-your dieing! I need to get you some medical attention. Wait he-"

"Wait...don't go. It...it's too late for me. I've been... like this... for a while, but Team Cipher doesn't care. I meddled with them, they leave me too rot... in an old metal cell. How fair. I am but old though. This Elekid is not. I used to work in a daycare. My two Electivire's had an egg. They were killed... in our fight with Cipher. I still had the egg though. It hatched...into this Elekid. For 3 days it's been alive. I've been here for 2 weeks" the old man said.

"How horrible! I need to find the key to you're cell, then get you ou-" Amber started to say.

"No! Take my Elekid, it's a special one I tell you, I just know. I am about to die, but this is my last message. Find the keys to all these cells. There is a young girl about your age in the cell over there. She got chucked in here about the same time as Elekid here was born. She'll die if you don't help her. Good...good bye Elekid, and thank you...young man"

"Amber" Amber said.

"Thank you...Amber" the old man smiled, before breathing his last. Amber stood there for a while, praying for the old man to find peace. Then he suddenly remembered the girl and ran to the cell holding the girl. She looked terrible. There was blood all over the cell and she was still bleeding. It was a wonder she was able to survive this long with all the bruises she had. Her left arm and right leg were bent the wrong way and all her clothes were covered in blood and dirt and were all ripped up and she was shivering.

"H...hel...help m..me Am...ber" the girl groaned.

"I just gotta go find the key to your cell. Just hold on a little longer" Amber said.

"My na...me's Kya...nite. I th...ink that Profe...Professor Kra...Krane was being dra...gged into this p..place before. Find him p...please" Kyanite begged.

"Don't worry Kyanite. That's what I came to do. Professor is like my adopted dad. I think my mum and him like each other. But first, I'll find the key to help you out. Don't worry, I'll be back in a tick" Amber reassured Kyanite, as he walked into the elevator, about to start his dangerous search for the keys to the cell, accompanied by a new member in his team.

* * *

**And the first round of book 2 is DONE!**

**Wow, here so fast!**

**Next Time: Amber finds Krane and the keys, but gets into a spot of trouble. Spinal heads into the final rounds of the Pyrite Colosseum, after going through 3 rounds, quarter's and semi's.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 16, Pansage (Sa-Sa) Lv 15, Elekid (El-El) Lv 5**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 34, Espeon Lv 33, (s) Makuhita Lv 30+, (s) Noctowl Lv 30+**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 24, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	14. Vs Abra

**Okay, I'm putting Messed Up High School on hiatus because I just can't be bothered and don't have time to write it. This story takes short time to write and I'm enjoying writing it, but Messed Up High School I find just takes up valuable time of stuff that I could be doing.**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 14: Vs. Abra**

* * *

"And Spinal goes onwards to tthe finals of the Pyrite Colosseum!" the announcer announced. The crowd roared and cheered for Spinal. Rui was cheering along with the crowd, when she noticed someone in the next semi's was using a Shadow Pokemon. Immediately, she noticed something wrong with the colosseum.

* * *

"Man, this place is massive!" Amber whined. He was sneaking through Cipher's base looking for the keys to the cells in the Prison Corridor. He was wandering about, when he heard voices coming from a nearby window. He looked through the window and saw a pink haired girl and a white armoured yellow bandana'ed man talking to a man tied up in a chair. The man was indeed Professor Krane.

"Please Professor Krane, tell us about your studies with Shadow Pokemon Purification" the pink haired girl demanded. "Your studies will help me with my project of powering up XD001! I changed XD001 myself you know!"

"Never! I would never sell my research over to people like you!" Professor Krane gasped, trying to free himself from the rope again.

"Why not? Your amazing research would be finally put into amazing use!" the pink haired lady screeched.

"I don't care how many times you compliment my work, I'll never help you with your Shadow Pokemon plans!" Krane said. "Artificially closing a Pokemon's heart, how crueler could you get!?"

"You're so closed-minded! You cannot see the beauty of Shadow Pokemon!" pink hair said. "NAPS!"

"Yes Miss Lovrina?" Naps saluted.

"This is all your fault! You so rudely invited Krane here, so now he won't give us help!" pink hair screamed.

"Y-you can't be serious? He's been saying this whole time he won't help us with our Shadow Pokemon plan!" Napos argued.

"This is all your fault, every single bit!"

"But-"

"Don't argue! Fix it right **now**!" and with that, Lovrina stormed off.

"Naps was it? You have my sympathy. Working with her must be a pain in the-"

"Shut your trap! This is all your fault! If you had just agreed with her in the first place, then this wouldn't be happening!" Naps yelled.

"I think we should sit down and have a talk. I'll tell you why it's so bad to turn Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon..." and then Naps untied Krane from the seat and led him out the room.

"So I know where Krane is now" Amber said to himself, walking into an elevator and going down. He walked through a few more corridors and then came to some stairs. He walked up them and then found himself looking at Krane and Naps talking. Krane was tied down and Naps was sitting on a chair listening to Krane talk, looking a little bored.

"...and that's why you shouldn't turn Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon" Krane finished. "Won't you turn against Cipher and help us rid Orrre of these Shadow Pokemon?" Then they both turned to see Amber standing at the top of the stairs, looking at them.

"Amber? Is it really you?" Krane asked.

"You! You're that kid that snagged Teddiursa off me!" Naps realised, getting up out of his seat.

"I was gonna beat your butt, but I didn't have the time" Amber said, making Naps animefall.

"Are you going to tell me that you came here on your lonesome to rescue Professor Krane? Nobody else to help you?" Naps asked.

"Completely. Your goons 'ain't that hard to deal with" Amber bragged. Naps looked at both Krane and Amber.

"It's too bad I'm still a member of Cipher. I can't let you folks leave here unharmed" Naps then turned directly to Amber.

"You! You snagged my Teddiursa. I wouldn't mind letting Krane go if I had a choice, but I have no reason to let you leave without any punishment. You've got guts to come here alone, but when I'm done with you, you won't be leaving here alive!" Naps snarled, sending out Rhyhorn Murkrow.

"Ve-Ve, Sa-Sa go!" Amber cried. "Professor, get under the desk!" Krane quickly obliged.

"Rhyhorn Horn Attack, Murkrow Wing Attack!" Naps commanded.

"Ve-Ve, Double Team, Sa-Sa, Bullet Seed!" Amber commanded. Ve-Ve used Double Team to confuse and sidetrack Murkrow and Rhy horn, then used Sa-Sa's Bullet Seed to take out Rhyhorn and injure Murkrow.

"Come back Ve-Ve! El-El, finish it with Thunderpunch!" Amber instructed. The Thunderpunch finished off Murkrow with a buzz.

"No, Rhyhorn! Murkrow! Go Slakoth and Beldum!" Naps grunted, taking out his two other Pokemon.

"El-El use Cross Chop on Slakoth! Sa-Sa, Vine Whip on Beldum!" Amber commanded. The two attacks connected, fainting them both.

"And it finishes with a big bang!" Amber grinned.

"Not yet. I still have this one. Go Abra!" Naps called out his Abra.

"Wah!" Amber cried out, as his Aura Reader reacted again. The Abra appeared to be letting off some black aura.

"A Shadow Abra!" Amber cried.

"Yes. Ice Punch on Pansage go!" Naps commanded. Sa-Sa may be quick, but wasn't quick enough to get out of the direct Ice Punch Abra used.

"Aah, Abra used his teleportation to get to Sa-Sa faster!" Amber realised.

"Yes, and now you only have your weak Elekid and Eevee" Naps laughed.

"They're not weak. Ve-Ve, Quick Attack, El-El Fire Punch!" Amber commanded. The two Pokemon attacked ferociously, but Abra teleported out of the way at the last minute.

"Darn!" Amber swore.

"Abra finish it with Fire punch!" Naps instructed. Just as Abra teleported to El-El and Ve-Ve, Amber issued a quick instruction: "Go!"

As Amber said 'Go!', he released the Snag Ball he had in his Snag Machine hand and threw it at Abra, catching it.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Amber picked up Abra's ball and put it on his belt, at the same time recalling El-El and Ve-Ve.

"I have to say, you're good!" Naps complimented.

"Thank you" Amber thanked.

"You two have no idea how dangerous it is to oppose Cipher. We have many members and many deadly and highly trained fighters. You two wouldn't stand a chance meddling in our affairs. You two can go on about abusing Pokemon, but at times you should worry about yourselves. Good day" and with that, Naps walked down the stairs. Krane then walked towards Amber.

"Amber, I can't believe you actually came here all by yourself. You must be an incredible trainer to be able to do that. But it's dangerous here. We better leave now" Krane advised.

"There was a girl I found living in one of the prison cells in the prison corridor. I went looking for the key to her cell. She was beaten up, cold and starving. She was pretty much half dead. I told her I'd come back for her" Amber said.

"Well, this was the right place for Naps to lead me to then. All the keys to various locked places are kept here" Krane said, taking a bunch of keys off the rack of keys.

"Let's hurry"

* * *

**And that is another round gone by.**

**Next Time: Amber and Krane have a little run in with an angry pink haired Lovrina and Spinal wins the Pyrite Colosseum.**

**Don't forget to tell me if you liked the chapter and maybe give a review or two and tell me the bits you liked annd disliked.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 20, Pansage (Sa-Sa) Lv 22, Elekid (El-El) Lv 14, (s) Abra (Al-Al) Lv 25+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 35, Espeon Lv 34, (s) Makuhita Lv 30+, (s) Noctowl Lv 30+**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 24, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	15. Vs Delcatty 1

**Another round, another day**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 15: Vs. Delcatty 1**

* * *

"You were right Amber, this place is massive! I barely got to see any of it when I was being lead by Lovrina and Naps" Krane remarked, as he and Amber made their way down towards the Prison Corridor.

"I've barely seen any of it as well, but I still think it's big!" Amber said. They walked, until they came to the elevator that takes them down to the Prison Corridor.

"Stop right there!" a women voice squealed. Lovrina jumped from the ceiling to the floor, in front of them.

"Wah, Lovrina!" Krane cried out.

"That's right. Excuse me kid, but I don't think you should be walking around with our prisoner and with the Prison Corridor keys either. I think I'm going to have to confiscate them" Lovrina said, putting her hand out.

"No way! There's a half dead girl down there I need to help!" Amber cried.

"Well then, let's leave her and make her fully dead!" Lovrina laughed.

"Witch!" Amber cursed in frustration.

"**What**!" Lovrina screamed. "Bitch! Luvdisc, Roselia, make him pay for calling me a witch!"

"Ve-Ve, Sa-Sa protect Professor Krane! El-El ThunderPunch, Al-Al Fire Punch!" Amber instructed. The ThunderPunch and the Fire Punch directly hit Luvdisc and Roselia, fainting them.

"How **dare **you! Beautifly, Silver Wind! Delcatty Attract!" Lovrina shrieked. The Silver Wind pushed El-El back, while Al-Al was distracted by the Attract.

"No Al-Al! El-El use Thunderbolt!" Amber commanded.

"Beautifly, Gust!" Lovrina commanded. The Gust blew the Thunderbolt away and instead zapped Al-Al and El-El, fainting them.

"Al-Al, El-El come back! Ve-Ve, Sa-Sa help me out!" Amber cried, as Sa-Sa and Ve-Ve left Krane's side to fight. Suddenly Amber's Aura Reader reacted to Delcatty as he looked at the Pokemon.

"Woah, it's a Shadow Pokemon!" Amber realised.

"That's right kid! And it'll be the last Pokemon you'll ever see, before I lock you up!" Lovrina shrieked.

"I'll go behind bars when Orre freezes over! Sa-Sa, Bullet Seed, Ve-Ve, Attract!" Amber commanded. The Attract distracted both Delcatty and Beautifly, while the Bullet Seed damaged them.

"Never! I will never let this happen!" Lovrina screamed.

* * *

"And the winner of the Pyrite Colosseum is Spinal!" the announcer screamed over the cheers of the crowd. Immediately after, a Cipher Peon in disguise took Spinal away, just like he expected. He took him to a shack and walked up to the counter.

"This is the winner of the Pyrite Colosseum. One prize Pokemon for him" the Cipher Peon named Nore said.

"One Shadow Pokemon coming righ-wait a minute Nore! That's the guy who meddled with us in Phenac City!" the girl Cipher Peon realised.

"What!" Nore yelled in surprise, immediately going into a battle stance and sending out his Shadow Yanma (Spinal didn't know it was a Shadow Pokemon though).

"Darn, caught" Spinal smirked, taking out Noctowl.

* * *

**And done. Short round this time but what the hell.**

**Next Time: Amber finishes off his battle with Lovrina and rescues Kyanite.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me how the round was.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 21, Pansage (Sa-Sa) Lv 23, Elekid (El-El) Lv 20, (s) Abra (Al-Al) Lv 25+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 35, Espeon Lv 34, (s) Makuhita Lv 30+, (s) Noctowl Lv 30+**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 24, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	16. Vs Delcatty 2

**Okay, so we're back. 4 rounds into book 2, let's keep on going!**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 16: Vs. Delcatty 2**

* * *

"Quick Attack Ve-Ve!" Amber commanded.

"Beautifly, Tackle!" Lovrina commanded. The two Pokemon collided, knocking them out.

"_Heh, looks like it's just Sa-Sa left. This doesn't look good_" Amber thought.

"Delcatty, Shadow Rush!" Lovrina commanded.

"Sa-Sa, jump up!" Amber instructed. Sa-Sa jumped up fast, but not fast enough.

"Delcatty, follow it up with Shadow Wave!" Lovrina cried. The attack hit Sa-Sa directly in it's weak spot, it's forehead.

"_Oh no, Amber is going to lose! What can I do_?" Krane thought, when suddenly he remembered when he had visited Professor Rowan in Sinnoh, and had taught him about Pokemon Evolution; Rowan's speciality, which Krane had learnt...

* * *

_"Aah, Professor Krane of Orre, welcome" Professor Rowan greeted and let Krane into his lab._

_"It's a pleasure to be here, Professor Rowan of Sinnoh" Krane smiled, putting his coat on a coat hanger._

_"Tea or coffee Professor?" Rowan asked._

_"Just tea thanks" Krane said. A moment later, Rowan came back with 2 cups of tea._

_"So, you wanted to learn a bit about Pokemon Evolution I've heard?" Rowan asked._

_"Yes, and who better to go to then Professor Rowan, famous for his incredible research on Pokemon Evolution?" Krane complimented._

_"I don't know about incredible, but yes. Recently, the Orre government issued Orre region Pokedex's for you to give to young trainers that you see remarkable?" Rowan asked._

_"True, but Professor Oak is still in the process of creating the Pokedex. I actually came here to talk about the new Pokemon Orre government has issued to be the starter Pokemon of Orre; Pansear, Panpour and Pansage. To be a proper Professor on this occasion, I need to learn about their evolution patterns" Krane said._

_"I see. Well, the 3 monkey Pokemon, originally from Unova's forests, but died off after most of Unova's forests were cut down to make wood for cities. They seem to have migrated to certain parts of Orre. Unusual as such, because Orre is mostly desert. The reason for this is because Orre has sectioned forests on the coasts and islands around the edge of Orre island. Incredible how they have survived over this time" Rowan lectured._

_"That's incredible! The monkey Pokemon must be incredibly adaptable" Krane enquired._

_"Absolutely. Not so much as some others, but adaptability isn't what I study. To evolve one of the monkeys, you will need special stones. The Fire Stone, Water Stone, the same one's you need for Eevee and the Leaf Stone. After that, they will become advanced versions. The monkeys used to have a 3 evolution pattern like the other starter Pokemon for different regions, but in Orre's forests, Leaf Stones are all over the ground and there weren't the right conditions for Pansage to be able to do its normal evolutions, and adapted to using Leaf Stones to become Simisage. For Pansear, the desert is fine, but it needs sources of fire. It burns Orre's desert stones with the fire they create and that creates Fire Stones. Panpour live in the waters surrounding Orre. The beaches often have Water Stones lieing about" Rowan explained._

_"That's...that's incredible! I'd love to hear more, but I should be going now. It was a pleasure to meet you and learn from you Professor Rowan" Krane said, taking his coat of the coat hanger._

_"My pleasure Krane. If you ever need a holiday, come back to me! We can travel to Sunnyshore and have a go at the beaches. Or you can go there with your wife for a holiday!" Rowan said._

_"Sounds appetising. Good bye Rowan"_

_"Good bye Krane. You must teach me about purifying Shadow Pokemon sometime"_

_"I will"_

* * *

"_Oh no, when I was kidnapped, I didn't have my bag on me! I had a Leaf and Fire Stone in there! Wait, what's that?_" Krane asked himself, when he saw Lovrina's necklace.

"Amber, Lovrina's green stone on her necklace! Get it!" Krane yelled.

"What?" Lovrina yelled in surprise, as Amber leapt at her and pulled off her necklace, containing a Leaf Stone, Fire Stone and a Water Stone.

"Sa-Sa, catch!" Amber threw the Leaf Stone at Sa-Sa, who caught it and started to glow.

"What the?" Amber asked in surprise, as Sa-Sa took a different form. Sa-Sa as a Pansage turned into Sa-Sa as a Simisage.

"Oh crap" Lovrina swore.

"Oh yes!" Amber cheered. "Sa-Sa, use your new powers and use a powerful Vine Whip!"

"Delcatty, Shadow Rush!" Lovrina commanded.

"Sa-Sa, use Bullet Seed!" Amber commanded. The Bullet Seed stopped Delcatty right in it's path. "Now finish it with a powerful Seed Bomb!" With that, the Shadow Delcatty fainted with a loud thud on the ground.

"F**king Delcatty! Evice told me that it would serve me well! Jeez, he's going to be so angry at me!" Lovrina whined.

"Evice? Who's that?" Krane asked.

"None of your business!" Lovrina growled, stomping her feet on the ground and walking past them.

"Well that was weird. Let's go help Kyanite now!" Amber said, walking into the elevator, followed by Krane.

"Wait, it was Kyanite you were talking about this whole time?" Krane asked, as the elevator went down.

"Yeah, Kyanite. Have you heard of her?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, she's the girl that was on the S.S Libra cruise when it mysteriously disappeared!" Krane explained.

"Well, I found her! Hurray!" Amber cheered.

"Yes, but you said she's half dead. We must hurry and save her!" Krane said, fast-walking out the elevator door. They came to the cell containing Kyanite and swiftly unlocked the cell door.

"Kyanite, it's okay! Professor Krane is here to help you" Amber said, stroking the girl's hair.

"Amber... Professor... you came... to help me" Kyanite struggled to say, as she coughed out blood.

"She's sick! Let's quickly get her back to the lab Professor!" Amber shouted.

"Yes, let's hurry" Krane said, picking Kyanite up in his arms and they walked into the elevator.

* * *

**And done. I think I didn't give it my all at the end because I'm really busy and tired because of homework and rowing and school and tennis.**

**Next Time: We return to Spinal and Amber and Kyanite make a decision to go to Kanto to visit Professor Oak.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 23, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 24, (s) Abra (Al-Al) Lv 25+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 35, Espeon Lv 34, (s) Makuhita Lv 30+, (s) Noctowl Lv 30+**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 24, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	17. Vs Yanma

**Okay, it's time for another round of Pokemon Adventures: Colosseum!**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 17: Vs. Yanma**

* * *

"Thank you for *cough* saving me" Kyanite spluttered, as she lay in her bed in the medical part of the Pokemon HQ Lab.

"Well, you were kinda dieing...so we couldn't just leave you there" Amber scratched his head.

"Yes, but I'm sure you would've helped me anyway, right?" Kyanite smiled, giving Amber the butterflies.

"Well, yeah...but like...you were there...so" Amber staggered.

"Anyway, Kyanite, what happened? How did you end up in Cipher's Lair anyway?" Krane questioned.

"Well, when the boat was being flown away by the Shadow Lugia, I was the only one who didn't fall into the water. The boat was carried by the helicopters and the Shadow Lugia all the way into the deserts of Orre and then into this large space leading into Cicher's lab. I was quite tired so I rested on the journey inside so I wouldn't fall, but then when I awoke, I was surrounded by the Hexagon Brothers. I defeated Resix in Kanto when I visited Professor Oak and received the Orre Pokedex, but when fighting all 6, it's a nightmare" Kyanite explained.

"I heard Lovrina calling their powerful trump card XD001" Amber pointed out.

"Yes, Resix said something about that too" Kyanite said.

"...Kyanite. Why don't you take Amber to go see Professor Oak in Kanto? There are 3 Orre Pokedex's and only one's being used, and I'm sure Oak will see Amber as a remarkable trainer" Krane said.

"Really?" Amber asked, turning red from the compliment.

"I'm positive. Kyanite, want to accompany Amber to Kanto? You could show him around" Krane said.

"Sure. When should we go?" Kyanite asked.

"After you've had a descent rest and recovered from the beating your body took. In the meanwhile, I'm gonna go repack my pouch" Amber said, running out the building towards his room.

"Well, Lily and I should get back to creating the Purify Chamber" Krane said, as he and Lily walked into the Purify Chamber room.

* * *

"Yanma, get him!" the Cipher Peon Nore commanded.

"Umbreon, Quick Attack!" Spinal commanded. Umbreon smashed Yanma into the desk were the Cipher girl was, who screamed and ran away.

"Yanma, circle Umbreon!" Nore instructed.

"No way, switch out Umbreon! Trap Yanma Noctowl!" Spinal instructed. Noctowl enncircled Yanma before it could pick up enough speed.

"Gah, Yanma, Sonic Boom!" Nore gagged.

"Noctowl, Shadow Rush!" Spinal said, walking off as Noctowl sent Yanma flying. Spinal dodged the view of many Cipher guys and came to the top of the building. He saw someone guarding the entrance to somewhere and walked up to him, acting like a new recruit.

"Excuse me, I'm a new recruit. I have no idea where I'm supposed to be stationed" Spinal said.

"You can help Reath and Ferma with that big squirt I think called Silva. They're in that building over there" the guy pointed to the building opposite the cave's entrance.

"Thank you sir" Spinal saluted, heading over to the building. He walked in and saw Silva on the ground with his Pokemon lying in defeat on the ground. Two girls were whipping him, trying to get information.

"Did Duking send you?" one girl demanded.

"No, it was on my own accord. You took my Plusle, give it back!" Silva growled, lashing out at the girls, with them both just dodging.

"Woah, watch it the- Ferma, who's that kid at the door?"

* * *

**Short chapter with one of those Pokemon Adventures 'cliffhangers'.**

**Next Time: Spinal enters the cave after beating Ferma and Reath.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 23, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 24, (s) Abra (Al-Al) Lv 25+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 36, Espeon Lv 34, (s) Makuhita Lv 30+, (s) Noctowl Lv 30+**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 24, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	18. Vs Mantine and Remoraid

**8 more rounds to go 'till the end of book 2. Get excited. Tell me if my story doesn't make sense at times or anything, k?**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 18: Vs. Mantine and Remoraid**

* * *

"Who's this kid?" Reath asked, turning her attention away from Silva.

"I'm a new recruit. The guy outside told me to come in here and help you with this guy" Spinal said, kicking Silva's side.

"Spinal, is that you? Duking told me about-" Silva started.

"Damn it Silva!" Spinal yelled, sending out Makuhita and Noctowl.

"Remoraid!" Reath called.

"Mantine!" Ferma summoned.

"Makuhita, Arm Thrust on Remoraid! Noctowl, Wing Attack on Mantine!" Spinal commanded.

"Mantine!"

"Remoraid!"

"Bubblebeam!" The two attacks directly hit both Makuhita and Noctowl. But Remoraid and Mantine didn't stop there.

"Mantine, Wing Attack on Makuhita!" Ferma commanded.

"Remoraid, Aurora Beam on Noctowl!" Reath instructed. The two attacks hit dead on against Makuhita and Noctowl. Even though they were Shadow Pokemon, they still weren't able to withstand the super effective attacks and they fainted.

"Makuhita, Noctowl, come back! Umbreon and Espeon, Quick Attack!" Spinal yelled. The two eeveelution Pokemon quickly attacked the two water Pokemon. Remoraid couldn't hold up against the attack, but Mantine was able to withstand the quickly timed attacks.

"Go Mantine, use Bubblebeam!" Ferma commanded.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse! Espeon, Psychic!" Spinal instructed. The two eeveelution's left Mantine on the floor after the attacks.

"Uh oh, Miror B ain't gonna be happy" Ferma said.

"No duh! This is unbelievable! Ferma, let's get out of here for the time being!" Reath said, running down the stairs followed by Ferma. Spinal walked over to Silva.

"Are you okay?" Spinal asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Duking told me 'bout you. Sorry 'bout that, I didn't know that you were pretending" Silva apologized.

"Don't worry, I beat them at least" Spinal said.

"No, no, it would've been better if you kept your identity secret. Here, the least I can do is heal your Pokemon" Silva said, getting his portable healing machine out of his pocket and putting Spinal's Poke Balls on it.

"Where can you buy that?" Spinal asked.

"Phenac City. Some thieves try to sell phony ones here, so don't buy one in Pyrite" Silva said, handing Spinal back his Pokemon. "They took Duking's Pokemon hostage! How outrageous!"

"Yes. I'll get them back for him" Spinal said.

"I'm coming with y-owwowowowow" Silva moaned, as he tried to sit up.

"Stay here. You're in no condition to get up and come with me yet. You better wait here" Spinal suggested. At that moment, Miror B's face popped up on the screen on the wall.

"Fuhohoho, we meet again kiddies. Remember me? Phenac City?" Miror B asked.

"Miror B! You coward! Come here and face me like a man!" Silva roared.

"I wouldn't hurt someone who was on the ground in pain. Oh wait, I would" Miror B laughed.

"You cowardly scoundrel! Taking Pokemon hostage is a way of saying you're a coward!" Spinal yelled.

"That's so not true! Taking Pokemon hostage is a good bargaining tactic!" Miror B defended.

"Give Duking's Pokemon back!" Silva demanded.

"Come take it yourself. I'm in the old cave. No running for me, no hiding for me. A simple, honest fight. I'll be waiting" and with that, Miror B's image disappeared from the screen.

* * *

**Short round again, but that's just how we do it.**

**Next Time: Amber and Kyanite head towards Gateon Port to catch the S.S Anne to Kanto's Vermillion City and Spinal continues to fight Cipher trainers as he makes his way deeper into the cave.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 25, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 28, (s) Abra (Al-Al) Lv 25+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 37, Espeon Lv 35, (s) Makuhita Lv 30+, (s) Noctowl Lv 30+**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 26, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	19. Vs Qwilfish

**The story must continue in 5... 4- NOW!**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 19: Vs. Qwilfish**

* * *

"I'll wait here and try to contact Duking" Silva said, as Spinal walked out the door. He walked over to the cave entrance, when he was stopped by the guy who was blocking the entrance before.

"Hey you! I instructed you to go help Reath and Ferma with that deadbeat Silva! As Hunter Doken, you're senior in Cipher, I command you to go back there and give them a hand!" the guy said.

"Things have changed" Spinal coldly said, walking straight past him.

"Hang on a minute, you weren't a new recruit were you? You're that Spinal that's been messing with our plans lately. Where's your girlfriend?" the entrance guard teased.

"In a place that's so much more safer than you are right now. Umbreon, Makuhita, sack him!" Spinal instructed.

"Qwilfish, Goldeen help me!" Doken called out. "Qwilfish, Shadow Wave! Goldeen, Water Pulse!"

"_Must be a Shadow Pokemon, since he called out a Shadow Move_. Umbreon, Thief! Makuhita, Bulk Up!" Spinal commanded. Umbreon stole Qwilfish and Goldeen's held items Cheri Berry and Macho Brace and Makuhita blocked the two water type Pokemon's attacks with it's bulk from Bulk Up.

"Umbreon, Makuhita, Tackle attack go!" Spinal instructed.

"Qwilfish, big!" Doken instructed.

"_What move is that_?" Spinal thought. He got his thought question answered 5 seconds later, as Qwilfish had suddenly gotten really big and fat, blocking the two Tackle attacks.

"Qwilfish, Sludge Bomb!" Doken commanded. Since Qwilfish was big, it sent out big and powerful Sludge Bomb attacks.

"Aah, Makuhita Bulk Up! Umbreon, Quick Attack!" Spinal commanded. The Bulk Up blocked a few Sludge Bomb attacks, and Umbreon speedily dodged the Sludge Bomb's with it's Quick Attack.

"Go Qwilfish, Goldeen, finish it with Hydro Pump!" Doken instructed. The Hydro Pump headed straight for Makuhita and Umbreon, but-

"Umbreon, Mirror Coat!" Spinal commanded, just at the last moment. The Hydro Pump was sent double powered back at Qwilfish and Goldeen, finishing them off, even though it wasn't super effective.

"W-wah! S-so strong!" Doken stammered, as Spinal strolled past, into the cave. Spinal walked along until he found a bridge over a place that looked like the sewers. On the other side of the bridge were some Cipher trainers patrolling the area.

"_This'll be easy_" Spinal thought, as he took out something from inside his jacket. Back when he was in Team Snagem, he was known as Gadget boy, for he had so many gadgets on him at all times. He was like a blue Batman. Spinal took out his Grapple Gun and shot it onto a ledge above. He zoomed up there, then dropped down behind the Cipher trainers.

"_Piece of cake_" Spinal smirked, running into a new room. He opened the door and walked inside to find Miror B dancing along to some funky music with his Ludicolo in a circle around him.

* * *

**Another short round, sorry if it's annoying you. I usually try to get around the 1000 word mark, but sometimes there's nothing else left to say, so I get around 500.**

**Next Time: Spinal faces off against Miror B and his dancing addic Pokemon.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 25, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 28, (s) Abra (Al-Al) Lv 25+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 38, Espeon Lv 35, (s) Makuhita Lv 30+, (s) Noctowl Lv 30+**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 26, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	20. Vs Sudowoodo

**Just got back from camp, sorry if I haven't updated for awhile. Camp was so much fun, we were like chillin in our cabins and playing fun things in the sun and... yeah. We had cores and my core was Robotics. It was hellza fun we got to make drag racers and mine was displayed at the show off thing at the end to show what each core had been doing for the past week. We also made Sumo Robots, but mine wasn't too good. Anyway, enough about camp I'll let you read this round.**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 20: Vs. Sudowoodo**

* * *

"Dance, dance baby, yeah!" Miror B sang, as he danced along to his Ludicolo and the music. The music ended and Miror B stepped off the platform he was on. The disco lights went off and the music was replaced with battle music.

"Aah, Spinal. It took you longer than I expected. Team Snagem's document files told us lots about you. Your battle styles, your date of birth, everything. And now I will beat you!" Miror B declared, sending two Ludicolo's out. "Let's dance!"

"Noctowl, Espeon, show 'em a few dance moves you know! Feather Dance, Future Sight!" Spinal instructed.

"Ludicolo's, double Hydro Pump and Razor Leaf combo!" Miror B instructed. The Cipher Admin's Ludicolo's Razor Leaf and Hydro Pump knocked away Noctowl (as it was still utilizing the Feather Dance) and Espeon into a nearby wall.

"Espeon, Psychic! Noctowl, Shadow Rush!" Spinal commanded.

"Ludicolo's, use Protect!" Miror B sang. The powerful Psychic and Shadow Rush attacks were completely absorbed and negated by the strong Protect defence.

"You'll never get past my Ludicolo squad!" Miror B laughed. Suddenly, a psychic attack appeared out of nowwhere and knocked the two Ludicolo out.

"Just did" Spinal sneered. Miror B then sent out two more Ludicolo's.

"Nope, you didn't" the Cipher Admin sneered back.

* * *

"Amber, ready to go yet?" Kyanite called up the elevator.

"Yeah, just a sec!" Amber called back. He gathered all his things that he was taking into his pouch, and went down the elevator. When he walked up to Kyanite, she was at the door, tapping her foot with impatience.

"Hurry up Amber, we don't have all day!" Kyanite grumbled, pulling him out the door.

"Waah! See ya mum, Jovi, Professor!" Amber called, as he was dragged away.

* * *

"Espeon, no!" Spinal cried, as Espeon was thrown against the wall. These two Ludicolo's were a tough combo, as one would cover while the other would attack.

"Noctowl use Shadow Rush!" Spinal commanded.

"Ludicolo combo, Water Pulse!" Miror B instructed. The two Water Pulse attacks shredded the Shadow Rush and smashed right into Noctowl's weak spot, the centre of it's horn.

"Espeon, Noctowl, return!" Spinal called. "Umbreon, Makuhita!"

"Ludicolo's, Razor Leaf and Hydro Pump!" Miror B commanded.

"Umbreon, Night Slash! Makuhita, Bulk Up!" Spinal instructed. The Bulk Up deflected the Razor Leaf and Hydro Pump, while Night Slash sliced the Ludicolo's into chopped cheese.

"Well, my 4 Ludicolo's are defeated. A job well done!" Miror B clapped, turning on the music again.

"Stop it!" Spinal demanded, throwing a sharpened ring at the music station.

"That was rude!" Miror B puffed, walking up to Spinal.

"Kid, you've won. Now do whatever you want with m-"

"Cut the crap Miror B, I know you have one more powerful Pokemon hidden in the shadows" Spinal glared.

"...you really are a smart one Spinal. Sudowoodo, come out of hiding boy!" Miror B commanded. A Sudowoodo jumped out of nowhere and Dynamic Punch'd Umbreon.

"Oh no, Umbreon!" Spinal cried.

"Sudowoodo, Rock Throw!" Miror B instructed.

"Makuhita, roll away, then Arm Thrust!" Spinal instructed. Sudowoodo's Rock Throw missed, as Makuhita rolled away and then Makuhita smashed Sudowoodo on the side with an Arm Thrust.

"That's not powerful enough to beat my Sudowoodo! Sudowoodo, Sing!" Miror B said. Sudowoodo and Miror B both started to sing at that moment. Makuhita immediately fell fast asleep when he heard the song Sudowoodo and Miror B were singing.

"Oh no, Makuhita! Get up!" Spinal cried.

"Sudowoodo, Shadow Rush!" Miror B commanded. The shadow attack connected with Makuhita and sent him flying. "Follow it up with Rock Slide!" Makuhita couldn't dodge this attack either and the Rock Slide covered him in rocks.

"And...finished!" Miror B declared.

"Are you sure?" Spinal asked. Just as he said that, Makuhita jumped out from the rocks and started to glow.

"What? This pocket Aura Reader I have said your Makuhita is a Shadow Pokemon!" Miror B exclaimed.

"I pickpocketed your Time Flute earlier. Haven't you noticed the brightness around us? That's Celebi" Spinal said, as Makuhita began taking a different shape.

"No! Celebi, don't purify Makuhita!" Miror B fretted, losing his swag figure and starting to sweat.

"Hariyama, Arm Thrust!" Spinal commanded. Hariyama thrusted his huge arm right into Sudowoodo's face and sent Sudowoodo flying.

"No, my Sudowoodo!" Miror B cried, running over to Sudowoodo with each step playing a different tone of music. "You will pay for this Spinal! But for now I must retreat!" Miror B ran out the door with his 4 Ludicolo's tagging along behind him.

"Phew, I beat him!" Spinal sighed with relief. He walked over to the desk and sat on the chair, which led to finding a Ein File.

"What's this?" Spinal wondered out loud. He opened up the Ein File and read it with astonishment.

_"Purification of Pokemon"_

_Shadow Pokemon are fighting machines created by closing the door to their hearts. The process of restoring a Shadow Pokemon back to its original state is known as purification. Exactly how a Shadow Pokemon is purified is unclear, but there appears to be several causes. We must eliminate reaction to these factors and create Shadow Pokemon that will never revert back to their original purification forms._

_"Shadow Pokemon Lab"_

_Chief Ein_

* * *

**Round 20, over!**

**Next Time: Spinal meets up with Rui, Duking and Silva and find Plusle.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 25, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 28, (s) Abra (Al-Al) Lv 25+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 38, Espeon Lv 36, (s) Hariyama Lv 40, (s) Noctowl Lv 30+**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 27, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	21. Vs Plusle

**Round 21, begin!**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 21: Vs. Plusle**

* * *

_"Shadow Pokemon Lab"_

_Chief Ein_

"Spinal!" a voice called. Duking, Rui and Silva ran into the room Spinal was in, disturbing Spinal from his reading.

"Spinal, you're okay! I didn't know where you went after the colosseum!" Rui cried, hugging Spinal deeply.

"I'm okay, but I did run into Miror B just then. I beat him and sent him packing, but it was a tough battle" Spinal said.

"Here, let me heal your Pokemon" Silva said, taking Spinal's Poke Balls.

"Spinal, have you seen a Plusle?" Duking asked.

"No, why?" Spinal asked.

"Well, earlier back, Team Cipher stole my Plusle and took for bargaining reasons. They've been blackmailing me for a month now" Duking explained. Suddenly, they heard a _Plu, Plusle!_

"That must be Plusle!" Silva exclaimed.

"Where is the noise coming from?" Dukinng wondered.

"The back door there!" Spinal ran over to a locked door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Oh no, it's locked! How can we open it?" Rui wondered. At that, Spinal let out his Hariyama and everyone stepped out of the way.

"Hariyama, Arm Thrust on the door!" Spinal instructed. The door flew across the newly opened room and hgit the wall, earning a shriek from a Pokemon standing in the middle of the room.

"Plusle!" Duking cried, scooping thge Plusle into his arms.

"I can't believe I finally found you! Oh, but were are the Duking's special Poke Snacks?" Duking wondered.

"Well, at least Plusle is back with you" Rui said.

"Yes. Let's go back to my place, it would be better to talk there instead of this creepy cave place" Duking said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"I'd like to thank you for hearing the cries of my Plusle Silva" Duking thanked.

"It was nothing, really. I kinda just heard a _Plusle!_ cry and I knew the cry was Plusle's" Silva explained, red from the compliment. Duking turned to Spinal.

"And thank you as well Spinal, for busting down that locked door for us" Duking said.

"It was nothing either. Hariyama is strong, so I used him to open it" Spinal said.

"And Rui, thank you for helping us track down their base. I had no idea that it would be in that building, everybody has been thinking it's been abandoned for years" Duking said.

"It's okay. I just saw Spinal walk into it with some people from far away, so I ran towards them and bumped into you" Rui said.

"But enough on that, there's something I would like you to do Rui" Duking said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My Plusle. It seems to have taken a shine towards you. Would you take it along in your journey with Spinal?" Duking asked.

"Plusle...wants to be with me?" Rui asked, in astonishment.

"Yes. Would you take Plusle along?" Duking asked.

"Of course I would!" Rui announced, letting Plusle jump on her shoulders.

"So were would you two be heading next?" Duking asked.

"Well, now there's now distractions, we'll be heading to Agate Village, right Spinal?" Rui said.

"Yeah, okay. If you don't mind, I'd like to leave and get to Agate before night" Spinal said.

"That's fine with me. Is there something important going on there?" Duking asked.

"Well, before I met Spinal, I was heading to visit my grandparents in Agate Village, but then I got sidetracked and started heading to Agate with Spinal, which is actually faster, but we keep getting distracted. But now we're close and my grandparents must be worried, so I wanna get going soon" Rui explained.

"Aah, I understand. Well, hopefully your grandparents will forgive you for being late. Good bye young ones" Duking said, as Spinal and Rui walked out the door with Plusle on Rui's right shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, round 21 done. 5 more rounds 'till the end of book 2. I'll be updating Pokemon Bushrangers soon, so look out.**

**Next Time: Amber and Kyanite arrive in Kanto and get attacked by a mysteriously powerful trainer in Pallet.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 25, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 28, (s) Abra (Al-Al) Lv 25+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 38, Espeon Lv 36, (s) Hariyama Lv 40, (s) Noctowl Lv 30+**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 27, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	22. Vs Scizor

**4 more rounds 'till book 3. Watch out guys, here comes the Kanto dudes!**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 22: Vs. Scizor**

* * *

"Look Amber, it's Kanto!" Kyanite called, as the S.S Anne came into view of Vermillion City.

"Wow, I've never been to Kanto before!" Amber gaped. "It's amazing!"

"It's even better inland. There are so many powerful trainers here" Kyanite said. "And our seniors too"

"Yeah, I wanna go meet them!" Amber said.

"Well, most of them should be either in Pallet Town or Viridian City. How about we head to Pallet first?" Kyanite asked.

"Yes, let's go!" Amber excitedly shouted. They hired a Pidgeot ride, and in 1 hour exactly, they arrived in Pallet Town.

"So this is Pallet Town..." Amber mumbled, as he took a gander at Pallet. Then he breathed in the air and suddenly.

"Woah, the air here is so nice! It's so pure!" he cried.

"I know. Your Pokemon get a nice boost of energy here too, so if you want to train your Pokemon the hardest in the grassy fields, then this is the place you want! This is were I trained Pour" Kyanite said.

"Sounds like good place. So which of our seniors live here?" Amber asked.

"Well, I've only ever seen Crystal who works here and for Professor Elm in Johto. But, the 3 Dex Owners that originated here were Red The Fighter, specializes in Pokemon Battles and is the strongest trainer in the world appparently. Green The Trainer, specializes in Pokemon Training. One of the best trainers to be able to raise wild Pokemon to their full potential without even capturing it himself. And Blue The Evolver, specializes in Pokemon Evolution. She always knows when her Pokemon will evolve" Kyanite said.

"Wow. So they all have their strengths. I wonder what my strength is" Amber wondered out loud.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon. Maybe once you meet Professor Oak gives you the Pokedex he'll tell you" Kyanite reckoned.

"You think?"

"Positive. Now let's head to his lab" They walked through Pallet Town to the grassy fields. Ahead of them, they saw a laboratory in the middle of the grassy field. They walked up to the door and knocked once. Twice. Thrice. No answer.

"That's strange" Kyanite said. She turned the doorknob and the door opened. "That's even stranger"

"What the **hell **do you two think you're doing?" a scary, young man voice demanded. Kyanite and Amber looked ahead to see a brown haired man glaring at them with a cross look on his face.

"W-we're just looking for P-professor Oak" Kyanite stammered.

"Grandpa's in Hoenn. He told all of Pallet so no-one came looking for him while he was away. Nice try burglars" the man said.

"W-we're n-not from here!" Amber stuttered.

"OUT! Scizor!"

"Swell, get us out!" Kyanite instructed, releasing Swell. Swell flew Kyanite and Amber out the door as fast as it could go, but Scizor was faster. Scizor cut Swell down, sending Swell, Kyanite and Amber crashing to the ground. The man came running out, pulling his coat off.

"I'm going to repor-"

"GREENIE!"

"-t you to the poli- oof!" the man was slammed to the ground by the woman who jumped down on top of him.

"Blue, get lost! I'm trying to catch those burglars!" the man complained.

"But I came all the way from the Sevii Islands to Kanto specifically to see you Green" Blue replied. "But we can meet up once you've finished your, uh, business" Blue rose into the air on her Wigglytuff and sat down to watch the fight.

"Pesky girl. Scizor, return! Alakazam, trap them with Psychic!" Green commanded. Alakazam used its psychic powers to trap Kyanite and Amber together in the air.

"Argh, Al-Al! Fire Punch!" Amber instructed.

"Counter with Fire Punch!" Green commanded. The Fire Punch was deflected easily by Alakazam's own Fire Punch and Kyanite and Amber fell to the ground along with Al-Al after being hit by Alakazam's Fire Punch.

"Not good" Kyanite and Amber both grunted, as they hit the ground.

"Finish with Metal Slash Scizor, and tie them up Vileploom with Vine Whip!" Green instructed. The attacks left gashes in Kyanite''s side and multiple cuts over Amber, Kyanite and Al-Al's bodies. Then, the Vine Whip wrapped Amber and Kyanite up, while Al-Al was tossed aside. Kyanite started to cough up blood from the attack she so severly took.

"Greenie, I think they've had enough. You should leave them to the police now. Have you actually rung the police yet?" Blue asked.

"Urgh, no"

"You've been developing into a second Red. That's the first thing you do when you meet a burglar"

"Yeah, I know Blue! It's just that I was distracted"

"Of course-"

"GREEN!" a static voice yelled, making both Blue and Green jump. Green then pulled out his radio.

"Green here, what's wrong Grandpa?"

"I've learnt that, just like Kanto and Orre, criminal activity has been increasing in Hoenn as well" Professor Oak's voice crackled through the radio.

"What? Well Gold, Crystal and Emerald are heading to Orre to find out more about what's going on there, so I'll keep tabs on them as well as Red and Yellow in Johto" Green said.

"Oh that''s right! Professor Krane called me earlier and told me he sent over two kids to Kanto to see me. He's recommended the boy to be given an Orre Pokedex, just like the girl I gave one to" Oak said.

"Yeah, that's us!" Amber fake smiled, waving at Blue and Green.

"Crap"

"What''s wrong Green?" Oak asked.

"Greenie may have mistaken the two kids for burglars and gone and crushed them in battle and slashed open the girls side. But no worries, we'll fix this, **right** Green?" Blue glared at Green and put emphasis at the end when she directed her sentence towards Green.

"Uh, yeah"

"Well, treat them nice until I get back tomorrow! Over!" and then he was gone.

"Yeah, nice one Green!"

"They opened the door without ringing the doorbell!"

"WE DID!"

"Oh" Green face palmed. "Well, we better get you to a hospital then"

* * *

**I think Professor Oak, Green and Blue were all OOC. Dang. They're quite hard to write I guess. What I find annoying is the consistency of writing the same personality. I feel like I keep on changing my main characters personalities, which I don't know how to fix. I know Amber is kid like, a bit dopey, stronger than he looks guy, Spinal is like Silver, cool, calm, collected and strong. And Kyanite is a nerdy, tomboyish, happy-go-lucky girl. Or at least I planned all the characters to be like that. **

**Next Time: Spinal and Rui arrive in Agate Village to find things... different.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 25, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 28, (s) Abra (Al-Al) Lv 25+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 38, Espeon Lv 36, (s) Hariyama Lv 40, (s) Noctowl Lv 30+**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 27, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	23. Vs Hitmontop

**3 more rounds fellas, get excited!**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 23: Vs. Hitmontop**

* * *

"There it is Spinal! Agate Village, the forest with the big tree!" Rui pointed out, yelling above the winds noise.

"That's one massive tree" Spinal yelled. They zoomed through the gates of the forest, then into Agate Village. Spinal parked the bike outside Agate and then followed Rui up to the big tree. Under the tree was a house, which Rui entered. When Spinal followed inside, he saw Rui hugging an old couple.

"I'm so glad your safe. We were expecting you, but you never came! That got us worried. What ever happened?" the old woman, Beluh asked.

"I was heading towards Agate, when I was abducted by strange men after I told them that something they were doing was bad. If Spinal here hadn't arrived and saved me, I wouldn't be here. I'd be in Cipher's cells" Rui explained.

"Thank you Spinal for saving my granddaughter" Beluh thanked.

"But why did they abduct you?" the old man, Eagun, wondered.

"Probably because I can see strange dark aura'd Pokemon. They're called Shadow Pokemon and me and Spinal are heading around Orre to put a stop to Cipher's Shadow Pokemon plans" Rui said.

"What on earth are Shadow Pokemon?" Eagun asked.

"Pokemon that have had the door to their hearts closed by evil machine's" Rui said. Just then, a man burst through the doors, panting and sweating.

"Help! Eagun, help!" the man cried, panting out of tiredness.

"What is the matter?" Eagun wondered.

"Some strange evil men have entered the Relic Forest without permission!" the man gasped.

"Do you know who they were?" Eagun asked.

"No, I just asked the head man to stop and instead of saying anything he shoved me to the side. His goons followed behind him and I battled them, but I was outnumbered, so I retreated to the best trainer I knew" the man panted.

"I understand. These people have to be stopped!" Eagun announced, running out the door with the man in tow.

"Wait up Grandpa!" Rui called, running after him.

"Rui wait!" Spinal called, running after both of them. He ran through Agate Village following Rui and Eagun into Relic Forest to see Rui watching Eagun beat all the Cipher Peon's in one shot with his Pikachu.

"_Woah, that's a powerful Pikachu_" Spinal thought, as Pikachu smashed a Gloom in the face with an Iron Tail. Eagun and Rui ran through the exit of the Relic Cave, with Spinal following behind. As he ran past, Spinal heard the Cipher Peon's mumbling things like, 'How was I beaten by an old man in one move?' and 'That old guy is incredibly strong!'. Spinal ran through the exit after Eagun and Rui to find the man on the ground with his fainted Pokemon surrounding him, Rui hiding behind Eagun and Eagun's Pikachu looking quite tired against the Cipher Peon, named Skrub.

"I heard that Eagun of Agate Village used to be one of the most powerful Pokemon, maybe even equal to the legendary Red himself, but that was when he was younger. Now he's an old, wise trainer that doesn't have the physical ability to actually battle" Skrub taunted.

"How dare you! My grandpa is an amazing trainer!" Rui argued.

"He's old now though. I can easily defeat him now. I admit he's an amazing trainer, but this old man just can't beat old age" Skrub said.

"I'll finish his battle for him!" Spinal announced. Everybody turned to look at him.

"Ha! A mere child fighting me? Impossible! But if you really want to die, grunts, get him!" Skrub instructed. Grunts from all around popped out of the bushes, sending out Carvanahs, Spheals, Machops, etc.

"Hariyama, Knock Off!" Spinal instructed. The one attack blew all the Pokemon away, along with their trainers.

"Wow. One Knock Off. A very powerful attack, I know. Clearly grunts aren't any challenge for you, so Hitmontop, Rapid Spin!" Skrub instructed.

"Hariyama, Arm Thrust!" Spinal commanded. Hariyama stopped the Rapid Spin with an Arm Thrust, which also knocked the Hitmontop away.

"Hitmontop, Shadow Rush!" Skrub commanded.

"_So it's a Shadow Pokemon._ Hariyama, Earthquake!" Spinal commanded. The Earthquake made Hitmontop spin out of control and fall on the ground.

"Hitmontop, use Shadow Rush again!" Skrub instructed.

"_He doesn't learn. _Hariyama, finish it with Dynamic Punch!" Spinal commanded. Skrub's Hitmontop flew across the forest floor, fainted.

"Argh, so strong!" Skrub complained, taking a step back. Spinal ran up to Skrub and grabbed him by the collar.

"Why did you disturb the peaceful lives of the people here? What was the purpose of coming here?" Spinal demanded.

"I was instructed to capture Celebi then destroy the Relic Stone, but things obviously didn't go to plan" Skrub explained.

"Who instructed you to do this?" Spinal demanded.

"Well, I won't tell you who our boss is, that I'll keep a secret, but my squadron leader is Dakim, who has gone to Mt Battle. Even if you go there, you won't be able to defeat him, he''s to powerful!" Skrub said.

"I swear, I will go there and slaughter this Dakim" Spinal growled. He let Skrub go and then Skrub scampered off. Then, Spinal and Rui turned to Eagun.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" Rui asked.

"Yes I am fine. But my partner. Are you okay Pikachu?" Eagun asked.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"That's good. That was no ordinary Pokemon, that was the Pokemon you two were talking about, the Shadow Pokemon thing. If the battle was against any other normal Pokemon, you would've won" Eagun said, carrying Pikachu in his arms. "So that's the power of a Shadow Pokemon..." he then turned to Rui and Spinal.

"Thank you Rui and... I think it was Spinal? Thank you for saving me. But we should talk back at my house. Let's go there now" Eagun said.

* * *

"You scared me half to death when you went running after those bad guys" Beluh scolded.

"Sorry dear, but I had to try and stop them. It was outrageous what they were doing" Eagun said. "They were going to capture Celebi and destroy the Relic Stone. Hmmm...maybe there's a connection between Celebi and the Shadow Pokemon..."

"That's no good, that's no good at all! Actually, I was thinking on the way here, maybe you knew something grandpa" Rui said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rui. Wait, I think we had a stone tablet with something about relic carved on it" Eagun said.

"Oh yeah, that rock thing! Now where did I put it... oh that's right, upstairs in the attic. Wait here while I get it" Beluh said, as she walked up the stairs of the house. A few minutes later she came down and handed Rui a small stone tablet.

"This has been passed down for generations in our family. Go ahead, examine it" Beluh said. Rui took it in her hands and read it out loud:

_"In Agate's mystic relic, Celebi's power shelters. A heart imprisoned by shadows. It's last door shall be opened by the power within"_

* * *

**And yeah. I thought that would be a good ending, but I'm not sure.**

**Next Time: Amber and Kyanite arrive back in Orre and part ways, Amber heading to Pyrite Town.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 25, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 28, (s) Abra (Al-Al) Lv 25+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 38, Espeon Lv 36, (s) Hariyama Lv 40, (s) Noctowl Lv 30+**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 27, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	24. Vs Kadabra

**2 more rounds to go. We've come so far, yet we've got so far to go!**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 24: Vs. Kadabra**

* * *

"Hey Professor Oak, how was Hoenn?" Blue asked, as Professor Oak put his bags down.

"Ruby and Sapphire are checking around, but so far nothing serious. But we need to discuss matters here. Why have you and Green attacked your junior and her friend?" Oak asked, his serious face slipping on.

"Green thought they were burglars. I just arrived at the end" Blue said.

"Well you two owe an apology to Amber and Kyanite. The gash in Kyanite's side isn't serious and she's already moving, but that was impulsive, nothing like the Green I raised would do" Oak said. At that moment, Green walked in, followed by Amber and then slowly Kyanite.

"Are you two okay?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" Kyanite said.

"Sorry about that" Green apologized.

"It's cool. But Professor Krane sent me and Kyanite here to see you Professor Oak. He said something about an Orre region Pokedex" Amber said.

"Yes, he's recommended you to become one of the Orre region Pokedex Owners" Professor Oak said, taking out a Pokedex from a drawer. "But first, you have to promise me, Professor Krane and the whole of Orre one thing"

"What's that?" Amber wondered out loud.

"You and Kyanite need to protect the region of Orre from any criminal organization, example, Team Cipher and Team Snagem. You also need to swear on behalf of Professor Krane and his Shadow Pokemon research, that you will use that Snag Machine of yours to go and free all the Shadow Pokemon in Orre" Oak said.

"...That's a big promise. I'm not sure I'm up to such a big task" Amber honestly said.

"Professor Krane thinks you're ready" Oak said.

"Well... I'll try my best" Amber said, as Professor Oak handed him the Pokedex.

"I believe you have the grass type Pokemon that Krane was researching, Pansage?" Oak asked.

"Yeah, it's now a Simisage, thanks to Professor Krane" Amber said. "But now me and Kyan better get back. We have free those Shadow Pokemon from Cipher"

"Yes. Be careful. Your seniors Gold, Crystal and Emerald will be over there soon. Look out for them, will you?" Oak said.

"Yep. Bye Professor Oak, bye Senior Blue and Senior Green!"

* * *

Amber and Kyanite walked up to the HQ Lab a day later from Gateon Port, where they had gotten off the S.S Anne. Amber used his key to walk in, and they were greeted by Professor Krane and Lily.

"Amber, Kyanite! So how was Professor Oak?" Krane asked.

"Good. Professor, I am now an official Pokedex Owner!" Amber smiled.

"That's fantastic!" Krane celebrated.

"Oh and he gave me a mission to save all the Shadow Pokemon from Cipher's grasp" Amber added.

"Oh yes, Professor Krane and I have finished the Purification Chamber! Now Pokemon can be purified quite fast in it!" Lily said.

"Awesome, looks like all that hard work you put into the project finally payed off mum!" Amber cheered.

"Oh yes, that's right! I picked up something from Cipher's lab when I was kidnapped there. It's a data rom, with Cipher's hidden secrets on it. Unfortunately, nobody here is able to decode it, not even Datan. But I do know someone who probably would be able to. He lives in Pyrite Town and is part of the ONBS News Station" Krane said.

"Okay. I can take it with me when I go if you want" Amber offered.

"That would be great Amber, thanks! His name is Nett, right hand man to Secc, the leader of the ONBS Station" Krane said.

"Okay. I'll go purify Al-Al in the chamber, then head off to Pyrite Town" Amber said, heading to the Purify chamber.

* * *

Amber parked his scooter bike outside Pyrite's gates and walked into Pyrite Town. As he was walking into the town, a young girl ran past out of Pyrite and into the deserts of Orre. Following her from behind was a man carrying a video camera.

"Marcia, wait!" the man called, running after the young girl.

"That Marcia" a man standing to the edge of Pyrite's gate shook his head.

"Marcia?" Amber asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the girl that ran off. Oi, don't treat me like that, do you know who I am?" the green haired and goggled man said.

"Well, I just met you so no" Amber said.

"Look, I'm Cail, the gatekeeper of Pyrite Town. I don't like the look of you. If I beat you, then you have to leave Pyrite and if you win then I'll let you pass" Cail compromised.

"This battle would be pointless. I have a job to do here, and I need to do it fast" Amber said.

"Don't treat me like that, I'm going to knock some sense into you. Machoke, Kirlia, make him treat me with respect!" Cail instructed.

"Al-Al, Ve-Ve, protect me buddies!" Amber called.

"Machoke, Karate Chop on Eevee, Kirlia Imprison on Abra!" Cail commanded. Amber defended himself and his Pokemon with Al-Al's Protect attack just as the attacks rained on them.

"Okay, time to retaliate! Al-Al, Fire Punch, Ve-Ve, Take Down!" Amber commanded. The both attacks missed, as Machoke and Kirlia were to fast.

"Machoke, Dynamic Punch!" Cail instructed. The punch hit both Al-Al and Ve-Ve.

"Not good, Al-Al! Ice Punch!" Amber commanded. The punch missed both of Cail's Pokemon.

"Kirlia, Psychic!" Cail commanded. The attack threw Al-Al right into the wall of rocks nearby.

"And then there was one" Cail taunted.

"Your maths is terrible. I have two Pokemon able to fight" Amber grinned. Out of the rocks popped up a bigger figure than an Abra. It was a Kadabra.

"What the-?" Cail cried with surprise.

"Go Al-Al, use Psycho Cut!" Amber commanded. The attack sliced through both Machoke and Kirlia, fainting them.

"No, Machoke! Kirlia!" Cail fretted.

"And with the gatekeepers blessing, he allowed me to pass into Pyrite Town" Amber said to himself, recalling Ve-Ve and Al-Al and strolling towards the ONBS Building.

* * *

**Well, book 2 is coming to a close so quickly. It's amazing.**

**Next Time: Kyanite heads to a so called 'Poke Spot', in hopes of catching another Pokemon for her team.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 25, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 28, Kadabra (Al-Al) Lv 31**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 38, Espeon Lv 36, Hariyama Lv 40, Noctowl Lv 35**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 27, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28**


	25. Vs Voltorb

**2nd last round of book 2. I'm worried this story isn't living to the expectations of what you readers would like to read. Please review or PM and tell me the goods and bads of this story please.**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 25: Vs. Voltorb**

* * *

Kyanite, Jovi and Professor Krane were all sitting outside in the sun, with Krane reading a newspaper, Jovi playing with some rocks on the ground and Mimi and Kyanite with a board game in her hand, enjoying the rays of the sun.

"Jovi, want to play a board game with me?" Kyanite asked, taking out Poke Dash.

"Kyanite, Jovi knows you have work to do" Jovi replied. Kyanite sighed.

"She's right Kyanite. You said you'd go out to one of those Poke Spots the man Duking discovered" Professor Krane said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Professor, you know how unconfident I've been of my battling skills lately, so please stop pressuring me to go help with the Shadow Pokemon task" Kyanite said.

"That's also the reason I want you to help. Maybe you could add more Pokemon to your team, making you feel safer" Krane said.

"I might be attacked along the way though" Kyanite fretted.

"Well then, wouldn't it give you more experience in battle?" Krane asked.

"...Maybe

"Then go Kyanite. And give Duking my blessing if he's there" Krane said.

"But I don't have an Aura Reader, nor a Snag Machine!" Kyanite complained.

"You get a special version. Amber has his Snag Machine on his arm and his Aura Reader worn on his head. I'm going to install an Aura Reader app into your PDA and a pocket edition Snag Machine I made. You place the Poke Ball on it, then once its converted, take it off the machine and throw it. Good luck Kyanite"

* * *

Coming up to the Cave Poke Spot, Kyanite spotted two men battling. Once had a massive afro that was styled like a disco ball and the other man Kyanite recognised as Duking. She ran up to their battle to see the end result.

"Ludicolo, Voltorb, Water Pulse and Thunderbolt combined!" the disco man commanded.

"No, Snubbull!" Duking cried, as the attack made Snubbull faint.

"Miror B, what do you want with the Poke Spots?" Duking asked.

"To catch Pokemon, what else?" Miror B said, while twirling on the spot.

"But I've heard you're part of Cipher. You wouldn't just want to catch Pokemon for no reason" Duking growled.

"What's going on?" Kyanite interjected.

"Girl, you don't get involved. Now Duking, give me those Poke Snacks you promised" Miror B demanded.

"You're from Cipher, he doesn't have to give you anything!" Kyanite said, fake confidently. Inside though, she felt scared.

"Just don't little girl. Duking?"

"No, I won't give the food up. I think it was Kyanite?" Duking asked.

"That's me" Kyanite replied.

"Aah, Professor Krane told me to help you with your battle problem. How about we start with you helping me out here" Duking asked.

"Sure" Kyanite replied, taking out two Poke Balls.

"Duking, give them to me, or I'll have to teach you a lesson again" Miror B said

"I say again, no"

"Give them to me"

"Swell, Pour!" Kyanite's Simipour and Swellow rushed at Miror B, making Miror B have to defend himself with two Ludicolos.

"Bad move. Ludicolo's, do the Water Pulse combo jig!" Miror B hummed.

"Swell, Aerial Ace! Pour, surfs up with the water from the ground!" Kyanite commanded.

"Ludicolo 1, hit back the wave with your own Surf and Ludicolo 2, Protect!" the two attacks Kyanite issued were both subdued, making Kyanite frustrated.

"Mother-!"

"Ludicolo's, Hydro Pump!" Miror B sang.

"Pour, Refle-glggg" Kyanite stared, before getting covered in water. When the water level fell, Pour and Swell fell to the floor exhausted, but not fainted. Kyanite fell to the floor and started crying after rinsing herself out and glancing at her tired Pokemon.

"I'm hopeless! I haven't even hit him once!" Kyanite wined.

"Don't give up Kyanite! You're doing well!" Duking cheered.

"No I'm not! My Pokemon are literally getting washed out!" Kyanite screamed, thrashing about in the puddles of water like a baby.

"Ludicolo's, come back! Voltorb, shock her with Thunderbolt!" Miror B smirked. The Voltorb that Miror B had used before against Duking came out of its Poke Ball and used its electric attack to shock Kyanite and her Pokemon. The power doubled because of the water on them.

"Ayayayayayaya!" Kyanite screamed, falling on the hard floor, electrocuted.

"Swe, LOW!" Swell cried, flying off the ground and attacking Voltorb with all it's might.

"Sim, POUR!" Pour cried, jumping in the air and landing on Voltorb, as Swell smashed Voltorb in it's side.

"Pour? Swell?" Kyanite sniffed, looking up from her crying.

"They still believe you can win, so you should believe too!" Duking said. Kyanite wiped away her tears.

"Right" She then checked her PDA, and what would she discover, but Voltorb was a Shadow Pokemon. Kyanite nodded to herself.

"_You can do it Kyanite_. Pour, use Strength to hold Voltorb still. Swell use Roost to recover. And..." Kyanite converted a spare Poke Ball to a Snag Ball. "Let's snag a Shadow Pokemon!" Kyanite cheered, as she threw the Snag Ball directly at Voltorb. It enveloped Voltorb with a flash of light and the ball shook once. Twice. Thrice. Click.

"Yes!" Kyanite grinned.

"What? Another trainer with a Snag Machine?" Miror B horrifically realised.

"You bet! Kyanite's back!" Kyanite cheered, grabbing the ball containing Voltorb and dancing around in circles, with Duking and Miror B looking strangely at her.

* * *

**That's right folks, Kyanite finally has another Pokemon in her arsenal. Finally.**

**Next Time: Spinal and Rui travel to Mt Battle and meet Dakim and his... powerful partner.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 26, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 28, Kadabra (Al-Al) Lv 31**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 38, Espeon Lv 36, Hariyama Lv 40, Noctowl Lv 35**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 27, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+**


	26. Vs Entei 1

**The last round of book 2, Pokemon Adventures: Colosseum. So far into the story, so far from the end of the story. I haven't updated for awhile because I've been busy and stuff. Work, Minecraft, World of Warcraft, school, Futsal, Tennis, you name it, it's an obstacle I have that gets in the way of writing. Anyway, enjoy the last round of book 2!**

* * *

**Book 2: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 26: Vs. Entei 1**

* * *

"There it is Rui, Mt Battle" Spinal said, as they drove through Orre's deserts again, heading around the base of Mt Battle towards the entrance.

"I wish we coulda gone through the forest way, but it was all blocked up" Rui mumbled, crossing her arms and legs, nearly falling out of the bike's sidecar as they drove towards the mountain.

When they arrived, Spinal parked the bike and they walked through the entrance. Spinal walked up to the counter and asked for the next battle time slot.

"You're in luck sir. The next slot time is just about to start in 1 minute. Get ready to fight" the counter lady said, opening the big door for him, which he and Rui went through. The sight they saw was amazing. There was a long, multidirectional grey metal path that spiraled up the tall mountain, which used to be a volcano, as Spinal could tell from what was below him. He thought about grappling him and Rui to the top for a faster access to Dakim, who was apparently at the top, but Spinal thought otherwise. Instead, he decided this would be good training.

"Come on Rui, let's battle! I can teach you about battling and you can use your new Plusle!" Spinal encouraged.

* * *

**19 battles later...**

* * *

"Kill me now Spinal, I don't think I can make the rest of the mountain battling" Rui moaned.

"Are you sure? You're doing quite well. You're getting into the motion of battling really well!" Spinal said.

"We're not even half way up the mountain and I'm exhausted already. How much of a chance will we have against Dakim if-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T LET ME PASS?" an incredibly powerful voice roared.

"You have to defeat the guard each 20 platforms" the guard said.

"Nonsense" the big bulked man punched the guard away, who hit the ground with a loud *THUD*.

"Oi!" Rui stomped up to the big man. "How dare you? This is a place to test your battle skills, not to punch and jump your way up!"

"Little girl, do not get involved" the man snorted, opening the steel gate the guard was guarding.

"Rui, get away! It's Dakim!" Spinal cried.

"Metang, Golem go!" Dakim roared, his two Pokemon rushing straight for Rui.

"Noctowl, Umbreon Reflect!" Spinal quickly commanded, making it just in time to save Rui. Spinal grabbed Rui, threw her away from harm and then turned to face Dakim.

"She's just a child!" Spinal argued.

"She was a nuisance" Dakim snorted.

"Well here's a nuisance for you, Noctowl! Psychic!" Spinal commanded.

"Metang, Golem Protect!" The Protect protected both the Pokemon from any major harm, to the annoyance of Spinal.

"Umbreon, Night Slash go!" Spinal commanded.

"Metang, Metal Sound, Golem Protect!" Dakim instructed. The combo was a well thought out one, as Protect defended the two Pokemon from the Night Slash while Metal Sound lowered Noctowl and Umbreon's defence, ready for the-

"Hyper Beam!" Dakim commanded. Golem fired a powerful beam of energy at Umbreon and Noctowl, which knocked Noctowl out and badly damaged Umbreon.

"Uh oh" Spinal took a step back, nervous.

"Golem, Metang charge!" Dakim roared.

"Umbreon, Double Team!" Spinal commanded. Golem and Metang charged through lots of doubles, eventually banging into each other, knocking each other out.

"RRRR!" Dakim growled. "Entei!" A majestic dog Pokemon came out of a Poke Ball Dakim was holding.

"Sp-Spinal, look out! It's a Shadow Pokemon!" Rui shouted.

"A Legendary Pokemon too" Spinal said, sweating a bit. "I've read Entei can shoot flames as hot as volcanic magma. Rui, I think you should step back a bit"

* * *

**I've had a long unplanned break, but now I'm back with a...really short round. Since the rounds are short, I try to make the rounds as fast as I can. But enough of that, it's the end of Book 2! We've come so far, already to Book 3! Now we're in sight of the end of the Colosseum Chapter of Pokemon Adventures!**

**Next Time: Entei proves to be a mighty challenge as Spinal continues his battle with Dakim.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 26, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 28, Kadabra (Al-Al) Lv 31**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 39, Espeon Lv 36, Hariyama Lv 40, Noctowl Lv 36**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 27, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+**


	27. Vs Entei 2

**Okay, Book 3 is here! It's the school holidays right now, so I'll be able to post more rounds hopefully.**

* * *

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 27: Vs. Entei 2**

* * *

"Rui, I think you should step back a bit" Spinal said, sweat dripping down his neck.

"Be careful Spinal" Rui worringly said.

"Don't worry. Espeon, go!" Spinal called out his trusty Eon Pokemon partner.

"Entei, Shadow Rush!" Dakim roared. Entei charged at both Umbreon and Espeon, hurting itself and injuring Umbreon and Espeon.

"Umbreon, Espeon, both use Double Team!" Spinal commanded. Entei's Shadow Rush was lost in the wave of Umbreon's and Espeon's.

"Espeon, Psybeam!" Spinal instructed. The attack hit Entei in the face, barely making it flinch.

"Entei, Fire Blast!" Dakim commanded. The Fire Blast entrapped Espeon in a fire, flinging Espeon in the air.

"Uh oh, Espeon! Umbreon, Quick Attack and Double Team combo!" Spinal commanded. Umbreon was quite quick, but not quick enough, as Entei had already jumped in the air, spraying fire everywhere and knocking the Eon duo out.

"Guys, no!" Spinal crawled over to his duo Pokemon.

"This is a legendary Pokemon. It's almost impossible to defeat" Dakim grunted.

"Yes, almost. There' still a chance. Hariyama, crash and smash!" Spinal sent out Hariyama, which stomped the ground and roared, "HARIYAMA!"

"Entei, Shadow Rush!" Dakim roared.

"Hariyama Arm Thrust!" Spinal commanded. The two Pokemon clashed, knocking each other away. Spinal recalled Hariyama and got out his grapple gun and grappled up to the next floor.

"What are you doing?" Rui called.

"Rui, I'm coming to get you! Hariyama, Earthquake!" Spinal shouted, flying down off the floor towards Dakim, Entei and Rui, grabbing Rui and grappling up again. Hariyama jumped on the floor, unbalancing Entei and Dakim, giving Spinal and Rui a chance...to escape.

"Hariyama, grab us!" Spinal shouted, falling with Rui towards Hariyama. It grabbed them and jumped off the floor towards the entrance of Mt Battle, which they exited through. They stumbled towards Spinal's bike and drove away, just wanting get away from Mt Battle.

_..._

Dakim jumped out of Mt Battle with his Shadow Entei. He was enraged Spinal got away, but he didn't let it get him down. Once he was out of Mt Battle, he hopped on Entei ready to take off, when some of his Peon's ran up to him.

"Master Dakim!" they cried.

"Aah, Skrub! There you are" Dakim said, talking to the leader of the 3 Peon's who ran up to him.

"Sir, we saw the boy that beat us on the way up ran off in the arms of a Hariyama. What happened?" Skrub asked.

"We had a battle, which he narrowly escaped. I'm pulling out for now though, I need to regain my strength; recuperate. You go to Ein's lab and help out there" Dakim said.

"But sir, what about recovering the Time Flute to stop Celebi?" Skrub questioned.

"Unreachable. If we go back, the authorities will know about it since the boy set off the alarm. He's a tricky one, we should watch out for him" Dakim said.

"He has a profile in the Cipher banks. Says here he's meddled with our team on a number of occasions" Skrub said.

"Well then if you see him, eliminate him! Now be off to Ein's lab" Dakim said.

"As you wish sir!" Skrub saluted, as he and the other Peon's ran off.

_..._

"Spinal, I see a town! You can rest there" Rui said to Spinal, who could barely keep his eyes open, even though he was driving.

"Oh...great" Spinal yawned. They drove in silence until they reached the town Rui could see. The town was Pyrite Town. Spinal badly parked outside and staggered towards the hotel. There he got Rui to get the room, while he immediately went straight up to the room and fell into bed. While he was asleep, Rui went and got some food and supplies, she healed his Pokemon and packed all the stuff, ready to go just as Spinal awoke.

"Amazing Rui. Just amazing" Spinal stared in awe at the packed supplies.

"My mother made me do house chores and packing for housewife experience. I actually don't mind it that much" Rui said. "But shall we leave now? We've been to Pyrite before and it wasn't the most friendliest of places"

"Sure, let's get going. But to where?" Spinal wondered.

"Who knows. To stop Cipher I guess" Rui shrugged, picking up their 2 bags of supplies and heading out of the door. "Come on Spinal, let's go" They headed outside and were walking towards Spinal's bike, when they bumped into a spiky red haired, yellow shirt kid with a metal object on his arm.

"Oops, sorry" Rui apologized.

"It's alright. But I've never been here before. Could you tell me where everything is?" the yellow shirt kid asked.

"We don't have ti-"

"Sure thing! See that over there? That's the hotel. And that over there-" Rui walked off with the boy, as she showed him everything in Pyrite Town.

"Well I guess we could stay a bit longer" Spinal rolled his eyes, following Rui and the boy across Pyrite Town.

* * *

**Well there you go, done. Can anyone guess who the yellow shirt boy was? Quite an easy question if you ask me. Sorry for the slow update again, busy, Tennis and crap. But here's the first round of book 3, I hope you liked it, and yeah.**

**Next Time: Spinal and this yellow shirt boy have to team up against a force threatening Pyrite Town.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 26, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Elekid (El-El) Lv 28, Kadabra (Al-Al) Lv 31**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 39, Espeon Lv 37, Hariyama Lv 41, Noctowl Lv 36**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 27, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+**


	28. Vs Electabuzz

**Next, round 28.**

* * *

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 28: Vs. Electabuzz**

* * *

"...And that brings us to the end of Rui's amazing tour of Pyrite!" Rui exclaimed loudly.

"Thanks Rui. So were are you two heading off to?" yellow shirt boy asked.

"Well... Amber was it?" Amber nodded. "Well we actually don't know. You see, we're on a mission to rid the Orre Region of Shadow Pokemon and stop the evil Team Cipher's plans" Rui explained.

"That's also what I'm doing!" Amber exclaimed.

"Same! That's what we're doing as well!" Rui exclaimed.

"Did Professor Krane tell you to as well?" Amber asked.

"You mean THE Professor Krane? He's like my hero, he's the best Pokemon Professor in the whole of Orre! Are you his son or something?" Rui wondered.

"No, me and my family live with him at Pokemon HQ Laboratory. He gave me this Snag Machine and Aura Reader and then I travelled to Kanto with my fellow Orre Pokedex Owner Kyanite and Professor Oak gave me a mission to rid Orre of Shadow Pokemon, as did Professor Krane" Amber explained.

"That's amazing. So Amber-"

"Amber, do you know how to get a Pokedex?" Spinal questioned.

"Spinal! That's-"

"Yeah sure, why don't you come back with me after I've finished here. I'll show you to Professor Krane. But first, I came here to do a job. I got to get to the ONBS Station now, I'll meet you back here in 1 hour" Amber said, running off to the ONBS Station.

* * *

As Amber walked in, he could almost immediately notice the difference between Pyrite Town and inside the ONBS Station. Pyrite Town felt like a dump and most of the metal buildings were rusted, while the ONBS Station's walls were squeaky clean, as was the floor, desks, windows and the computers were of the newest standard. Amber walked up to the counter to ask his question, which was;

"Excuse me, may I speak to Nett please?" Amber asked.

"Do you have a reservation?" the counter lady asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. Professor Krane asked me to come here and talk to Nett" Amber said.

"Oh yes, Amber was it?" Amber nodded. "Right, Nett is expecting you. Take the elevator over there to the second floor and go straight, then turn right and you'll find his office" the counter lady explained.

"Thank you" Amber said, walking into the elevator and hitting the second floor button. He used the ladys instructions to get to Nett's office, but accidentally went left instead of right after going straight. He came to a blue door and 2 windows on either side of the door with blinds inside. Amber knocked twice on the door and was greeted by a short, cool looking brown haired boy in a blue shirt holding a cup of coffee. This boy was in fact, Secc, the leader of ONBS.

"Hey there, who're you?" Secc asked in a cheerfully friendly way.

"Hi, my name's Amber. I'm looking for Nett, I was sent by Professor Krane" Amber said.

"Okay, well Nett right now isn't in his office, he's in the penthouse with his partner in decoding, Bitt. They''re on the top floor" Secc said. "Well, I've got to go do some things, so see 'ya round" and then Secc walked off. Amber immediately walked to the elevator and went straight to the top floor. He walked up the stairs on the top floor to the roof and then entered the penthouse after getting permission from the security guard outside. Nett and Bitt were both busy on their computers when Amber walked in.

"Hello there, which one of you is Nett?" Amber asked.

"That's me, is there something you would like?" the tidy brown hair, red jumper boy asked.

"Well, Professor Krane told me you could decipher this Data-Rom" Amber said.

"Yeah, Nett can decipher anything! I help him of course, but..." Bitt said.

"Not anything, but I could probably try. It would take awhile though, so it would be better if you took a walk around Pyrite Town instead of waiting here" Nett said, taking the Data-Rom out of Amber's hands. After examining the Data-Rom a bit more, Nett cleared his throat and looked up, taking his eyes off the Data-Rom.

"I think we should exchange PDA numbers and you can go back to the Pokemon HQ Lab or something because I think deciphering something this advanced might take a long time" Nett said.

"Sure" Amber shrugged, giving Nett his number and receiving Nett's number.

"If you see Professor Krane, tell him I said hi" Nett said, before looking down to examine the Data-Rom a bit more. "Okay Bitt, let's get to work"

* * *

Amber walked out of the ONBS Station feeling a bit tense about the Data-Rom. Even Nett, the supposedly amazingly talented decipherer said it would take a long time to decipher something like that. Amber walked over to the place he, Spinal and Rui were supposed to meet and sat down on a nearby bench and lost himself in thought, only to be jerked out of his trance 5 seconds later by Rui.

"There you are Amber! How was... whatever you did?" Rui asked.

"Okay. Since you two are on the same mission as I am, would you like to know what I was doing?" Amber asked.

"Yes" Spinal said.

"Well, Professor Krane and everybody at HQ Lab recently got their hands on this Data-Rom of Cipher's. But nobody at HQ Lab could decipher it, the Data-Rom was to complicated. So Krane told me to give the Data-Rom to Nett, the right hand man of Secc, the leader of ONBS Station. So now, I have nothing to do until Nett finishes deciphering it" Amber explained.

"Interesting" Spinal mumbled, lost in thought. "But anyway, since you have nothing to do, can you take me to Krane?"

"Spinal, it's **Professor**!" Rui hissed.

"Sure. But on one condition. Let's find a place in the desert to battle. I can tell you're a trainer and I wanna see how good you are" Amber said.

"Are you good?" Spinal asked.

"I may be" Amber grinned.

"...I know a place just outside Pyrite that's a great place for battling. Let's head there" Spinal said. They all walked in silence out of Pyrite Town and walked to their vehicles. Spinal and Rui climbed on their bike, while Amber hopped on his Scooter. They drove to the place Spinal said and then they dismounted. Rui stepped back, while Amber and Spinal stood a few metres apart facing towards each other.

"4 on 4, double battle. Sound good?" Spinal negotiated.

"Perfect. Ve-Ve, Al-Al, let's go!" Amber cried.

"Go Umbreon, Espeon!" Spinal cried.

"Al-Al, Thunderpunch, Ve-Ve, Take Down!" Amber instructed.

"Umbreon, Night Slash on Kadabra, Espeon, Quick Attack to dodge Eevee's Take Down!" Spinal commanded. Spinal's strategy proved to be much better than Amber's, as Umbreon took down Kadaba with one shot, while Espeon outsped Eevee by a mile, making Eevee dizzy watching Espeon run.

"You attacked wildly, opening yourself to a powerful counter attack like that" Spinal educated.

"Uh, just testing. Ve-Ve, let's use your new move, Extreme Speed!" Amber cried. Ve-Ve dashed around the two Eon Pokemon in circles so fast it made both Pokemon to dizzy to move.

"Return Espeon and Umbreon!" Spinal called.

"Same with you Ve-Ve, return!" Amber called. Soon, it was just Amber and Spinal on the field, the dusty desert wind blowing around them, making the scene look like a movie shoot off.

"Hariyama, Noctowl go!"

"El-El, Sa-Sa, let's do this!"

The 4 Pokemon all clashed in a pile, with Hariyama on top.

"Earthquake Hariyama!" Spinal commanded.

"El-El jump on Noctowl! Sa-Sa, leap in the air like you're swinging on a tree, then get on Noctowl!" Amber instructed. Because of Amber's instructions, none of Amber's Pokemon were hurt from the Earthquake, but they did push Noctowl to the ground, falling on Noctowl, fainting it.

"Hariyama, Arm Thrust!" Spinal commanded.

"El-El, catch it!" Amber instructed. El-El wasn't strong enough though to hold Hariyama's strength and was slowly pushed back against Sa-Sa.

"Uh oh" Amber sweated.

"Hariyama, keep pushing!" Spinal cried.

"Don't worry El-El, you can do it!" Amber called. Suddenly, El-El started to glow and change form. In no time, El-El had changed from an Elekid to an Electabuzz.

"Now pu-" Amber started, before realizing he was slipping.

"What the?" Amber cried out, before falling down a mine shaft hidden behind some rocks.

* * *

**Ooo, we're getting to some exciting bits now. Sorry if not really well done, bit sleepy when written.**

**Next Time: Amber, Spinal and Rui all travel through The Under and meet a not so friendly girl out to get them.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 28, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Electabuzz (El-El) Lv 31, Kadabra (Al-Al) Lv 31**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 40, Espeon Lv 38, Hariyama Lv 42, Noctowl Lv 36**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 27, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+**


	29. Vs Suicune 1

**Round 29 of Colosseum Chapter, this story has come quite a mile, eh? I'm so proud of it *sniff***

* * *

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 29: Vs. Suicune 1**

* * *

"Amber, are you okay?" Spinal called down the mineshaft Amber had fallen down.

"I'm fine, just a little dirty. Oh and a few bumps and bruises, nothing serious" Amber called from down below. "It's quite dark though, could you throw down a torch or something?"

"Here" Spinal tossed down a torch for Amber to use. "What can you see down there?"

"Well I can see a bruise I received from the torch hitting me in the head, but besides that- whoa!" Amber cried out in surprise.

"What is it?" Rui called.

"Um, you're not going to believe it, but I see numbers of slaves working around the clock" Amber described.

"What? I'm coming down" Spinal said. He then turned to Rui. "Rui, you should stay here with the vehicles"

"No, I'm coming with you" she firmly replied.

"Please Rui, I have a feeling this is gonna be dangerous" Spinal said.

"No, I'm coming. The answer will be the same everytime" Rui said. Spinal thought for awhile, then;

"Okay Amber, Rui and I are coming down now" Spinal said, grappling onto a rock nearby and lowering himself down the mineshaft slowly. Then, once down the shaft next to Amber, he released his Noctowl and sent it up to Rui.

"Rui, fly down here on Noctowl" Spinal said.

"Okay" Rui replied, climbing onto Noctowl's back and slowly descending into the mineshaft. Once she had touched onto the ground, the three trainers walked through a small hole in the wall and came face to face with an underground city.

"Wow, what is this place?" Amber wondered out loud.

"This is the underground place I read about, the old mining shaft that the miners turned into an underground city, The Under, built underneath Pyrite Town for mining, abandoned by everyone but the miners" Rui educated.

"Wow. So who are those slaves?" Amber wondered.

"The slaves aren't slaves, they're Cipher grunts doing their daily work!" Spinal realised.

"So... we're in a Cipher base?" Rui shakily wondered.

"I guess" Amber said.

"We have to get rid of the Cipher people here!" Rui declared.

"Of course, we have to give the miners their homes back!" Amber said. In a tall building a bit away from were Rui, Amber and Spinal were, a pink clothed girl and a professor with glasses were talking to the same person Miror B was talking to before, Nascour.

"Venus, Ein is everything in The Under going according to plan?" Nascour asked.

"Yes Master Nascour, everything is going according to plan. We have distributed Shadow Pokemon to at least half the population of The Under" Venus said.

"Ein, is your research going well?" Nascour asked.

"Yes it is, we have recorded sufficient data about Shadow Pokemon's battle patterns. XD001, my shadow masterpiece, shall be ready soon enough" Ein said.

"Good. I will be waiting for more good news" and Nascour was gone. Ein then turned towards the door.

"Now, it is time for me to return to my lab to put the finishing touches on my masterpiece" Ein then walked out the door and down the hallway, signalled to his guard.

"Come, let us go back to the lab" and they were off.

_..._

"This is a very... interesting place" Rui said, hiding in an alleyway with Amber and Spinal, as some Cipher Peon's went by. "We have to find the Cipher admin in charge of here, the places we've been to so far have all had a Cipher Admin in charge, so this place must as well"

"Yeah, We should split up and find- never mind" Amber started, before Venus came out of a building and walked in the middle of a circle of Cipher Peon's.

"What's the work progress rate?" Venus asked.

"Very good ma'm. now more than 78% of the residents of The Under have Shadow Pokemon. There's still that nosy KidGrid Network to get rid of though" a Peon informed.

"Interesting. Well then, I want half of you to split yourselfs up into 2 groups and each group go help out at 1 colosseum. The other half come with me to the KidsGrid" Venus instructed.

"Not so fast" Amber growled, coming out of the shadows of the alleyway him, Spinal and Rui were hiding in. "I won't let you get to them!"

"And who would you be?" Venus smirked.

"The name's Amber. And I'll be the obstacle you'll have to get past to get to the KidsGrid!" Amber declared.

"Add another layer!" Spinal said, sending out Hariyama and standing next to Amber.

"Aah, I know who blue jacket is. Spinal, you've been quite a nuisance to Cipher lately, so I might even get a promotion if I beat you" Venus said.

"You won't beat him though, 'cause I'll be battling with him!" Amber said.

"Oh, that's were you're familiar from. My younger sister Lovrina lost to you in one of our work stations. Well then, if I beat you, she'll be pleased with me and so will Cipher. Double win then. Suicune!" Venus called out her Legendary dog Pokemon, Suicune. Amber's Aura Reader immediately reacted to Suicune, as did Rui as she ran out of the shadow of the alleyway.

"It's a Shadow Pokemon!" Amber and Rui both cried out.

"Suicune, Surf!" Venus shrieked. Suicune swamped the area with water, washing away all the Peons and Rui. Spinal grappled up onto the roof of a nearby building, while Amber grabbed onto a nearby pole and held tight.

"So this *Glbl* is the power of a Legendary Pokemon" Amber gurgled.

* * *

**So there it is. Shorter than the last one, but the last one was the longest round so far.**

**Next Time: Kyanite heads to Phenac City to recover from her battle with Miror B.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 28, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Electabuzz (El-El) Lv 31, Kadabra (Al-Al) Lv 31**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 40, Espeon Lv 38, Hariyama Lv 42, Noctowl Lv 36**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 27, Simipour (Pour) Lv 28, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+**


	30. Vs Lunatone

**Didja all miss me? I'm back and I'm raring to go. I had a year break cause I felt like doing other things, but now I feel like starting this story up again, but probably not my other chapter stories. I'll probably do some more one shot song fics as well, so look out for those.**

* * *

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 30: Vs. Lunatone**

* * *

"Wow, that battle took a lot out of us" Kyanite remarked to herself, as she checked her Pokemon's health and stats with her Pokedex. She walked out of the cave poke spot, exhausted and tired and pretty much stumbled towards the car Professor Krane let her borrow to get to the Cave Poke Spot.

"Urgh, I think Phenac is the place to go. After all, I need to heal myself and Pokemon" Kyanite said to herself, starting up the car and heading off to Phenac City.

When she arrived there, the first thing she did was head to the Pokemon Centre. She stayed their for the night and the next morning, she picked up her Pokemon and went into Phenac City to explore the shops. While shopping, she spotted a building called the Pre-Gym. She walked up to it and walked in. The name of the building told her she could train here. She walked inside to find 6 Justy's throwing a body into a room. One of the Justy's noticed her and tapped another on their shoulder.

"And who might you be?" the Justy asked.

"Hello, my names Kyanite. I was just looking for a place to train and I walked past this place" Kyanite explained.

"Well, we're a bit busy, so beat it!" One of the Justy's demanded, with a gruff voice.

"Uh excuse me, who is that you're dragging?" Kyanite innocently asked, taking out her Simipour. "Water Gun!" The water attack hit the nearest Justy, sagging his costume.

"Damn it, the costume's wet now!" he complained, stripping it off and revealing who he really was, Resix.

"Uh oh" Kyanite gulped, running out through the door. She'd had bad experiences with them in the past, and she didn't want another memory of them under her belt. She ran straight to the mayors house to inform him about the 6 Justy's and the Cipher members. When she got in, she ran right up to the receptionist lady.

"Miss, I must speak to the mayor now, it's urgent!" Kyanite demanded.

"I'm sorry, right now Mayor Es Cade is out on business at this moment. You could put in a reservation if you choose to," the women said.

"No time! Call him up and tell him to get into his office, someone is here to speak to him about Cipher!" Kyanite raged, storming up into Es Cade's bedroom, accidentallly instead of his office. She slammed the door shut and sat on his bed. She then noticed a note on his bedside table stating this:

_To Justy_

_Cipher is planning to, uh, 'replace' some important members of Phenac City's community. And, well, that includes you, I'm afraid._

_Yours Sincerely, Mayor Es Cade_

"What the-?" *Bang!* The door flew open to reveal the receptionist lady.

"Time's up little girl" She smirked, stripping off her disguise and revealing herself to be a Cipher Peon. She let loose her Sudowoodo.

"Oh no, not you too!" Kyanite cried, releasing Simipour. "Use Water Gun!"

"Sudowoodo, hide behind the bed, then Brick Break!" the Peon commanded. The Water Gun hit the bed as Sudowoodo hid behind it, then it jumped out and hit Simipour in the head with Brick Break.

"Pour, use Scald!" Kyanite commanded. The Sudowoodo took a diret hit from the Scald attack, knocking it out.

"No!" the Peon shouted, running out the door and out of the house.

"Phew, that was close," Kyanite sighed, returning Simipour. She, too, headed out of the house to take matters into her own hands about this Cipher 'replacement' plan. She decided to enter the Pre-Gym and check there, assuming the Hexagon Brothers were gone. They were, and only Peons were there now. She sent out Swellow, Quick Attacked all of them, and grabbed one by the collar.

"Where are you hiding Justy?" She demanded.

"Why would I tell you?" the Peon laughed, earning a slam against the wall.

"Because I'll hurt you if you don't!" Kyanite growled.

"Okay, okay, he's down the elevator in... the basement!" The Cipher Peon admitted. "But... you'll need the... elevator key!"

"Who has the elevator key?" Kyanite demanded.

"The boss, Admin... Snattle!" the Peon was going red now from being held by the collar, which was choking him.

"Where is he?" Kyanite questioned.

"In the... Phenac... Stadium. I've told you... everything, now... let me... go!" the Peon demanded. Kyanite dropped him and he fell to the floor, gasping.

"Thank you sir for your kindness" Kyanite smiled, heading out the Pre-Gym door. She flew on Swellow across the city to the Phenac Stadium. Just outside the doors, she saw a man with glasses in a white coat, yelling at a girl who held something close to her chest. Kyanite ran up to the girl and pulled her away from the man.

"What's your problem, she's just a child!" Kyanite snarled.

"This isn't your fight girl, now give that young child back to me!" the man demanded.

"You're Snattle, aren't you? You sent the Hexagon Brothers to pose as 6 Justy's. You shut Justy in the basement and kidnapped the Mayor. But I want to know, why? So if I beat you, you tell me why you did this **and **you give me that elevator key you have with you," Kyanite proposed.

"And if I win, I get the tape the little girl has, and you both come with me as prisoners" Snattle said.

"Don't do it, big girl!" the little girl cried out.

"It's okay, I got this. You're on Snattle! Swell, Pour, let's do this!" Kyanite sent out her Swellow and her Simipour to fight.

"You're going to fight me with those? Lunatone, Castform, do my bidding!" Snattle called.

_..._

"Marcia, what are you doing?" Cameron, her cameraman asked, coming out of his hiding place.

"This big girl is helping me get rid of that scary man" Marcia explained.

"Incredible! Quick Marcia, let's tape the battle!"

_..._

"Pour, Water Gun!"

"Lunatone, Shadow Sky!"

"Swell, Aerial Ace!"

"Castform, Weather Ball!"

Since her confidence boost in battles, Kyanite decided to try out some of her old combos and techniques she used to use before she was taken captive. But Snattle's Shadow Sky and Weather Ball combo was more powerfull than Kyanite's Aerial Ace and Water Gun combo.

"Don't give up guys, Pour use Scald on Castform! Swell use Quick Attack on Lunatone!" Kyanite commanded. The Scald knocked Castform out of the contest, but Swell barely did any damage to the Shadow Lunatone.

"_Wait a minute, since Lunatone's a Shadow Pokemon, I can capture it using my Snag Machine_!" Kyanite thought. She quietly took out her Machine and converted a ball to a Snag Ball.

"I see what you're doing!" Snattle shrieked. "Lunatone, use Shadow Wave and knock the ball out of the girl's hands!" The Shadow Wave knocked both Simipour and Swellow to the ground and sent the Snag Ball spiralling out of Kyanite's hands.

"No, that was my last ball!" Kyanite cried out in shock.

"Lunatone, another Shadow Wave!" Snattle commanded, nearly singing it. Lunatone sent another Shadow Wave out, knocking out Swellow, pushing Simipour against the wall, and throwing Kyanite away. She hit the wall, and slid down. She tried to get up, but it was so hard.

"_Come on Kyanite, you can **do **this_!" Kyanite cheered herself on, slowly getting up, and taking a step closer to the battlefield. That's when she noticed the Snag Ball right at her feet.

"Uh oh" Snattle gulped.

"Snag Ball..."

"NO!"

"GO!" Kyanite chucked the ball as hard as she could towards the Shadow Lunatone. The ball sucked Lunatone straight in. It dropped to the ground, shook a bit, then stopped wobbling.

"So Snattle," Kyanite put her hands on her hips and walked up to Snattle. "My prize please?" Grumbling, Snattle gave her the key. But then he took out an Abra and teleported away.

"What about my information?" Kyanite cried out. Marcia and Cameron ran up to her.

"Thank you, thank you, **thank you **for saving our lives!" Cameron said.

"No problem. But now I gotta get to the Pre-Gym. I never caught your names you two" Kyanite said.

"Well, I'm Marcia, a reporter for the ONBS Station" Marcia explained.

"And I'm Cameron, her camera man who keeps her from getting into trouble" Cameron said.

"Well, it was good to meet you Marcia and Cameron. Take care where ever you're going," Kyanite said with a smile, walking back down the path to the Pre-Gym.

* * *

**Oh yeah, first round in ages finished. It actually didn't take that long to write it, surprisingly. Reviews would be appreciated, telling me how to make my story better or to point out errors. Thanks!**

**Next Time: Kyanite talks to Justy and heads out into a desert to find a missing Bonsly.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 28, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Electabuzz (El-El) Lv 31, Kadabra (Al-Al) Lv 31**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 40, Espeon Lv 38, Hariyama Lv 42, Noctowl, Lv 36**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 28, Simipour (Pour) Lv 30, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+**


	31. Vs Bonsly 1

**Back again. Still going strong. Hopefully it'll last for awhile.**

* * *

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 31: Vs. Bonsly 1**

* * *

Kyanite walked up to the Pre-Gym, elevator key in hand. As she had walked through the city from Phenac Stadium, she had noticed all the previous disguised Cipher Peons she had passed where gone. She passed through the open doors, walked up to the elevator and used the elevator key to open the elevator door. She walked in and pressed the bottom button and immediately felt herself going down. When the doors reopened, she found herself in a dark room. She searched the wall for a light switch, found one, and flicked it. Immediately, she saw Justy tied up in the corner, so she ran to his aid.

"Justy, is that you?" she asked softly.

"Urgh... w-who-?"

"My name is Kyanite. I'm here to rescue you" Kyanite spoke quietly, in case there was anybody else around. "I'll untie you and carry you out, stay quiet and calm" and with that, she quickly untied Justy, hauled him onto her shoulders and took the elevator up back to the top floor of the Pre-Gym.

* * *

"I can't stress enough about how thankful I am you came around to help me Kyanite" Justy said the next morning, after he had a good nights sleep and some food. "I would have died in there if you hadn't helped me out"

"No worries Justy, all in a days work!" Kyanite smiled. "But how did that actually happen? You being stuck in the basement and all"

"Well, I was just preparing to head out to lunch after I had just had a few tough battles, when six shady guys that looked like me sneak attacked me. They completely overwhelmed me! Then they chucked me into the basement and all I remember after that was knocking my head against something, then waking up a few minutes prior to you rescuing me" Justy explained.

"I see. One of the Hexagon Brothers alone is tough, but all six of them against you? That woulda taken skill to take them, even if you didn't beat them" Kyanite inquired.

"How do you know who they were?" Justy asked.

"Well, I've met them occasionally. They're part of an evil organisation that goes by the name of Team Cipher. They steal people's Pokemon and then change them into Shadow Pokemon. I'm on a mission to stop them" Kyanite explained.

"I see. Well that would explain the shady people I've been seeing North of here lately" Justy said.

"Oh yeah? About how far north?" Kyanite asked.

"I dunno, but if you keep going north, you would probably find them" Justy said.

"Wow, thanks Justy. If you don't mind, I might go check that out immediately" Kyanite said, getting up out of her chair. "It was nice meeting you"

"Yes it was. How about we trade PDA numbers so we can contact each other?" Justy asked.

"Good idea!" so they traded numbers, said their goodbyes, and Kyanite hopped into her borrowed car and headed north.

_..._

A few minutes into her travels, Kyanite got a call from Professor Krane.

"Hi Professor!" Kyanite cheerily greeted.

"Hello Kyanite. Where are you right about now?" Professor Krane asked.

"Well right now, I'm a few km north of Phenac City. I just encountered a guy called Miror B and met an Admin of Cipher" Kyanite said.

"Are you okay?" Krane asked, with a tone of worry in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I've caught two new Shadow Pokemon we can purify when I get back" Kyanite said.

"That's great Kyanite!" Krane exclaimed. "But I have a request for you. Since you're heading north, could you please look for a missing Bonsly? A young girl in Pyrite rang me and asked if I could send someone out to look for it. She said she lost Bonsly around north of Phenac City"

"Lucky her Professor, I'm just heading north right now! I'll keep my eye out for Bonsly. Bye!" Kyanite said.

"Wait Kyani-" but she had already hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Kyanite hung up, Professor Krane sighed with worry.

"I wish she'd given me a chance to tell her that the girl lost her Bonsly on the S.S Libra when it was cruising to Hoenn" Krane sighed, walking back into his lab from the living room.

* * *

What Kyanite found on her travels north was not at all what she expected.

"The S.S Libra's here? This is where I woke up after the boat was taken by that Lugia!" Kyanite cried out, a bit too loud. She heard talking and crying coming from one of the rooms on the S.S Libra.

"That must be the Bonsly!" Kyanite realised, climbing up one of the side ladders on the cruise ship and headed towards the room with the noise. When she reached the room, she crouched next to the door and listened through a space in the door.

"This stupid Bonsly we found has been giving us a hard time ever since we found it! Can't we just bring it back to the stupid Shadow Pokemon Lab and turn it into a Shadow Pokemon already?" one of the guys complained. Kyanite realised they were both Cipher Peons.

"No, our orders were to survey the area first, then deliver the Bonsly once we were finished. We obviously haven't finished yet, have we? There are tonnes of survivor Pokemon and people still, and even machine parts we need. We can't just- what's that?" the other Peon suddenly noticed Kyanite and sent out a Cacnea. The other swiftly followed by sending out a Dusclops.

"Shoot, spotted! Pour, Swell, Water Gun and Aerial Ace combo!" Kyanite commanded. The combo proved too much for both Pokemon, sending them flying into the Peons, and blasting them away.

"Well that does them" Kyanite sighed, turning her attention to the Bonsly. "Hey little one! I'm here to take you back to your mistress! Just come with- ouch!" the Bonsly suddenly tackled Kyanite and ran away, crying.

"Bonsly! Come back!" Kyanite called, chasing after the Bonsly.

* * *

**Second round in ages done. Phew. I hope it's an okay chapter. Reviews and helpful tips would be nice.**

**Next Time: Spinal and Amber struggle against the might of yet another Legendary Dog Pokemon.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 28, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Electabuzz (El-El) Lv 31, Kadabra (Al-Al) Lv 31**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 40, Espeon, Lv 38, Hariyama Lv 42, Noctowl Lv 36**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 29, Simipour (Pour) Lv 30, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+, (s) Lunatone (Luna) Lv 34+**


	32. Vs Suicune 2

**I've decided I'm going to try and update once a day, due to the short rounds I put out. If I don't, well, I'll be annoyed.**

* * *

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 32: Vs. Suicune 2**

* * *

After the water from the Surf attack went away, Spinal leapt down from where he had grappled, Amber squeezed some water off his clothes and Rui rinsed her hair and clothes out.

"That sure **washed **us out" Amber said.

"You will feel more in a second. Suicune, Shadow Rush!" Venus shrieked. Suicune aimed for Amber, as he didn't have a Pokemon out. Quick as a flash, Spinal jumped in front of Amber with his Hariyama and repelled the attack with Bulk Up.

"Eyes open Amber. Quick, where's your Electabuzz?" Spinal asked.

"Uh, right here," Amber said, taking El-El out.

"Okay, on my signal, move over to that corner," Spinal pointed to the right of them, "and charge up your Discharge attack, got it?" Spinal whispered to Amber.

"K, got it. What's the signal?" Amber asked.

"You'll understand the signal when it comes," and Spinal ran off to fight Suicune.

_..._

"Hariyama, Fake Out!" Spinal commanded. Hariyama clapped it's hands together and instantly, Suicune flinched. At that moment, Amber realised that was his signal.

"Oh right, that was quick," Amber said to himself, as he waddled over to the corner Spinal pointed out. "El-El, start use Charge, then start charging Discharge."

"Suicune, Shadow Rush!" Venus instructed.

"Hariyama, Take Down!" Spinal yelled. The two attacks collided, but Suicune easily overpowered Hariyama, sending the Arm Thrust Pokemon flying into a wall.

"Hariyama! Okay Espeon, Psychic!" Spinal released his Espeon and used Psychic on Suicune, but it easily shrugged it off.

"Come on Spinal, give me a challenge! It seems your reputation is much better than your actual skills" Venus taunted.

"Move Spinal! El-El, release that Discharge and aim at Suicune!" Amber shouted. Behind him, a powerful electric attack shot from Electabuzz and directly hit Suicune.

"Yes, direct hit!" Amber cheered. But when the dust cleared, Suicune was still standing, without a scratch.

"What?" Amber and Spinal both said, out of disbelief.

"That was one of El-El's best attacks though!" Amber complained.

"Well it wasn't good enough. Suicune, blast them away with Surf!" Venus instructed. The Surf attack washed over them again, drenching Spinal and Amber from head to toe, and fainting Hariyama, Espeon and Electabuzz.

"Guys, no!" Amber cried out.

"Suicune, Psychic on Spinal!" Venus shrilled. Suicune used Psychic to attack Spinal, lifting him into the air. Spinal screamed and screamed, but the pain was ten times worse than the sound.

"Let him go!" Amber and Rui both shouted, with Rui coming out of her hiding place and releasing her Plusle.

"Ha! What are you going to do little children?" Venus taunted, laughing at Spinal's pain.

"RRRR, Sa-Sa, Ve-Ve, go Take Down!" Amber commanded. The two attacks didn't even reach Suicune, before it blasted them with a Psybeam. Spinal was let go for a second, but then picked up again.

"Plusle, Thunderbolt!" Rui instructed. The Thunderbolt was useless though, as it just brushed off Suicune.

"That's it! Al-Al, teleport right up to Suicune and ThunderPunch!" Amber commanded. As good a strategy it was, Suicune anticipated it, and used Ice Beam on Al-Al as soon as it teleported next to Suicune. Since Suicune had to stop Psychic to use Ice Beam, so Spinal dropped to the floor, sweating and barely conscious.

"No!" Amber cried out in frustration. He was about to lunge at Suicune, but then Rui blocked him with his arm and ordered Plusle to use Thunderbolt.

"Rui, you saw what happened when your Plusle used Thunderbolt before, it had barely any effect!" Amber complained.

"Amber, you need to get over to Spinal. Tell him you need to trade one of his Pokemon for your Kadabra" Rui explained.

"What will that do?" Amber asked.

"Trust me, now **go**!" Rui said, signalling for Plusle to launch another Thunderbolt. "Now, Thunder Wave to paralyse it!"

_..._

"Spinal? Hey, you okay buddy?" Amber asked, poking Spinal with his finger, who groaned and rolled over to face the ceiling.

"That Psychic attack looked... painful" Amber winced as he remembered Spinal screaming in pain.

"Painful was an understatement. I can't seem to feel my arms and legs. My body's all numb. And my mind is going in circles. What's up?"

"Well Rui said she'll hold off Suicune while-" Amber started.

"What? But I barely got to train her!" Spinal's eyes opened really wide when he heard about Rui fending off Suicune.

"She seems to be doing fine. See!" Amber pointed over to where Rui was keeping Suicune at bay by paralysing it.

"That's not a very efficient way, but it seems to be working. What were we supposed to do while she held of Suicune?" Spinal asked.

"She said I should trade Al-Al with you for one of your Pokemon. Why? I dunno" Amber admitted.

"Wait... Kadabra's final evolution is... that's it! She must be thinking we could hold Suicune at bay with a Psychic attack from an Alakazam while we escape!" Spinal realised.

"Uh, so how exactly do we **get **an Alakazam here?" Amber asked.

"You idiot! How do you think? Trade your Kadabra with me to evolve it!" Spinal cried out, finally getting up off the ground and shaking Amber violently.

"Uh, okay, let's give it a try!" Amber recalled his frozen Kadabra and swapped Spinal for his Noctowl. Instantly, Kadabra's ball started to glow with a white light.

"Quick, trade back!" Spinal said, hastily swapping the two Pokemon again.

_..._

Meanwhile, Suicune had just broken out of paralysation and was advancing on Plusle and Rui under Venus's orders.

"Suicune, Ice Beam!" Venus commanded.

"Run Plusle, run!" Rui cried out, narrowly dodging the Ice Beam herself.

"Stop running and fight little girl!" Venus angrily growled. Just at that moment, out of nowhere, an Alakazam appeared, stopping Suicune right in it's tracks with a blinding Flash attack.

"What the? Who...?" Venus rubbed her eyes, heavily feeling the effects of the Flash attack (as she had her eyes open at the time). When her eyes were fine again, she looked around for answers, and found what she was looking for at the top of a 3 metre tall building. On top of the building were Spinal and Amber, Spinal with his Noctowl out and Alakazam floated up to be next to Amber.

"Release that Suicune from it's Shadow imprisonment now, or feel the pain of defeat!" Amber shouted, confidently.

"Why would I surrender when I'm about to win?" Venus asked.

"Get ready to lose Venus!" Amber yelled, totally ignoring Venus's remark. "Al-Al, Psybeam on Suicune!" The Psybeam was easily dodged by Suicune, but Spinal anticipated that.

"Noctowl, now! Wing Attack!" Noctowl beat it's two wings against Suicune, who retreated and made a Crystal Wall between Noctowl and Suicune. Venus smirked.

"Do you boys know about the Crystal Wall? Once it's complete, nothing at all can break, or get through the wall! And it's already complete! Easy!" Venus cheered. But instead of dispairing like Venus had hoped they would, they just smirked.

"What's so funny boys? Did the taste of defeat tickle your insides or something?" She taunted.

"Well no, it's just that Suicune played along with our little game," Spinal smirked. "You see, we had a distraction, in a counter attack, within another counter attack. Amber had Al-Al jump off the roof while using Psybeam so it could scoot around next to Suicune while you and Suicune were so focused on Noctowl. Amber, would you kindly do the honours?"

"You betcha Spinal! Al-Al, hit Suicune with your most powerful Thunderpunch!" Amber commanded. Al-Al smashed Suicune right in the gut with it's most powerful Thunderpunch attack ever, sending the Shadow Suicune flying into a nearby wall.

"Quick Rui, over here!" Spinal called to Rui. She quickly realised what their plan had been about the whole time; Amber and Spinal had both known the whole time that they would never be able to **beat **Suicune, but instead they had to escape from Suicune just as Spinal and Rui had escaped from Entei previously. Rui quickly climbed up a ladder leading to the roof Spinal and Amber were standing on. Once she was up, Spinal grabbed Amber and Rui and grappled to the nearest point he could to the mineshaft they had gone down. He sent Rui and Amber up on his Noctowl, while he grappled himself up. As they climbed out of the old mineshaft, they could still hear the screams of hate Venus was emitting.

* * *

**Poor Venus, her dreams shattered =(**

**Next Time: On the way to Pokemon HQ Lab, Amber and Spinal come across a very unhappy man.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 28, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 28, Electabuzz (El-El) Lv 32, Alakazam (Al-Al) Lv 34**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 40, Espeon Lv 39, Hariyama Lv 42, Noctowl Lv 38**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 29, Simipour (Pour) Lv 30, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+, (s) Lunatone (Luna) Lv 34+**

**Rui: Plusle Lv 20**

**You've just realised, but I've decided to start putting Rui in at the bottom since she finally has her own Pokemon and is a Main Character too.**


	33. Vs Skarmory 1

**Joining us today will be Team Snagem (*yay...*). The leader finally appears in this round!**

* * *

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 33: Vs. Skarmory 1**

* * *

"Man, we're lucky to have gotten out of there with our lives!" Amber exclaimed, as he drove alongside Spinal and Rui in their bike in his own Scooter.

"Yeah, if we'd lost and been captured, we would've been imprisoned, tortured or executed!" Rui replied.

"Man, it would be so scary and would hurt **alot**" Spinal shivered, putting emphasise on alot, as he remembered the Psychic attack at that exact moment. "But anyway, Amber, which way do we head from Pyrite Town to this Pokemon HQ Lab?"

"Uh, well from Pyrite we head north-west and we're about 5 km from Pyrite. So it'll take us a few hours if we're fast, or a day or two if we're slow" Amber explained.

"Well the faster we go, the better. Race you to that rock over there Amber!" Spinal smirked, zooming ahead.

"No fair, headstart!" Amber complained, revving up his scooter to top speed. As the two raced, Rui noticed something following them.

"Guys, something's following us" Rui said. They obviously didn't hear her over the sound of the engines.

"Guys, somethings following us!" Unheard again. "Guys!" Not loud enough. "GUYS!" Too late.

BANG! Spinal and Amber's vehicles were flipped and they and Rui were sent flying, with Rui's landing softened by Spinal's Noctowl, while the boys got the hard treatment.

"Ow! Who did that?" Amber rubbed the back of his head, looking around for the source of the attack. When he saw a man coming over, he got up and took out Sa-Sa.

"Were you the one that did this?" Amber angrily demanded.

"Amber backoff, that's...!" Spinal began, before Amber released his Electabuzz too. "El-El, Thunderpunch! Sa-Sa, Brick Break!" The two Pokemon rushed the man, but he took out a Pokemon and a powerful blast of wind blew El-El and Sa-Sa back, knocking Amber down. Spinal got to his feet and took out Espeon.

"What do you want Gonzap?" Spinal asked, spitting out the mans name as if it was poison.

"What do I want Spinal? I thought you'd be smart enough to have realised what I want, after you blew up my base. I want **revenge**!" Gonzap spat. "You dare take Team Snagem's property and leave like that? Nearly killing us all just like that?"

"You're snaggin innocent trainer's Pokemon! And you ask me why I blew up your land?" Spinal growled.

"Okay, what's going **on**?" Rui cried out, obviously confused.

"Rui go back to the car and flip it over, we're leaving" Spinal said, without taking his eyes off Gonzap.

"I don't think you're going anywhere" Gonzap smirked, taking out a Skarmory and a Shiftry. Rui reacted instantly, as did Amber's Aura Reader. "That Skarmory's a Shadow Pokemon!" they both cried out.

"Skarmory, Shiftry, Whirlwind!" Gonzap roared.

"Rui, move!"

"No, I'll fight with you!"

"Rui-"

"Spinal, lookout!" Spinal barely dodged a Razor Wind clearly aimed to take his head off. "Thanks Rui. Now please, go back to the bike!" This time, Rui didn't argue.

"Alright then, let's take this psycho!" Amber said, getting up off the ground. He walked over to Spinal, who put his arms out to stop Amber from advancing. "Please Amber, this is my fight. Go take care of Rui for me, okay?" Spinal asked. Amber was about to argue, but then he realised that this 'Gonzap' person Spinal wanted to take on wasn't anybody to mess around with. Besides, the look in Spinal's eye said that this fight was personal for him. Amber nodded and ran over to Rui. Spinal turned to face Gonzap.

"4v4, Double battle, Switches allowed" Spinal said, taking out his Umbreon to fight alongside Espeon. Gonzap studied Spinal's Pokemon, then switched his Skarmory for a Machamp.

"Machamp, Hyper Beam!" Gonzap ordered. The Hyper Beam struck a line just in front of Espeon and Umbreon, distracting them long enough for Gonzap to order another command. "Shiftry, Faint Attack on Espeon!" The combo was flawless, but Spinal was ready for it, as he'd seen Gonzap play that as his opening move many times before.

"Umbreon, use your own Faint Attack to intercept Shiftry, then Espeon take this opening to Psychic Machamp!" Spinal instructed. A perfect strategy, if Gonzap hadn't anticipated it.

"Machamp jump up and avoid the Psychic attack, and Shiftry, trap both Espeon and Umbreon in a Leaf Tornado!" Gonzap commanded. Unfortunately for Spinal, the stratgey actually worked, unlike to what he thought. Machamp seemed to jump high enough to avoid the Psychic attack, while Espeon and Umbreon were trapped in the middle of the Leaf Tornado, experiencing a world of hurt. Gonzap snapped his fingers and Machamp was on him, raising his four hands in a position to Karate Chop Spinal when instructed. Gonzap thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers again. Machamp would've taken Spinal's head off, if Amber hadn't intervened.

"Al-Al, Psybeam Machamp and put all your power into it!" he commanded. Machamp was thrown into a rock by the Psybeam. As the rocks all piled on Machamp, Gonzap withdrew Machamp. Amber took this time to save Spinal from falling onto the ground and knocking his head. He used Spinal's two Poke Balls to recall Umbreon and Espeon, who were on the brink of fainting.

"I'll take over now man. Those were some pretty cool strategys you used there. Let's hope I can make some good one's too" Amber smiled, laying Spinal down and walking over to Gonzap.

"You tried to take his head off!" Amber pointed at Gonzap.

"He's a nuisance. He'd be better dead" Gonzap shrugged.

"Well, you'd be better off dead! El-El, Sa-Sa, let's go! Focus Blast on the Shiftry!" Gonzap's Shiftry didn't get out of the way fast enough, taking the two Focus Blast's dead on. He recalled Shiftry and looked at it. Then, he put it away and took out another two Poke Balls.

"Granbull, use Strength and throw those Pokemon up in the air!" Gonzap threw another Pokemon out as Granbull threw El-El and Sa-Sa into the sky. "Skarmory, catch them!" The Shadow Skarmory grabbed El-El and Sa-Sa with it's feet.

"Oh no, El-El! Sa-Sa!" Amber cried out in horror.

* * *

**Phew, I barely did this one in one day. I'm not sure if I can do once a day. I'll try, but since schools coming in a few days, expect at least 3 rounds a week.**

**Next Time: Amber and Spinal struggle against the powerful might of Gonzap, the leader of Team Snagem.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 28, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 30, Electabuzz (El-El) Lv 33, Alakazam (Al-Al) Lv 35**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 40, Espeon Lv 40, Hariyama Lv 42, Noctowl Lv 38**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 29, Simipour (Pour) Lv 30, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+, (s) Lunatone (Luna) Lv 34+**

**Rui: Plusle Lv 22**


	34. Vs Skarmory 2

**I don't even know why I do these Authors Notes, I tend to just write pointless guff.**

* * *

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 34: Vs. Skarmory 2**

* * *

"Oh no, El-El! Sa-Sa!" Amber cried out.

"Skarmory, drop them down and Granbull, get ready to catch," Gonzap instructed. Skarmory dropped the two Pokemon and Granbull would've finished them off, if Amber hadn't shouted out a command.

"Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz sent out a powerful electric attack, shocking both Skarmory and Granbull. Granbull doubled over, while Skarmory was trying to shake away the paralysation.

"Now Sa-Sa, Brick Break!" Amber commanded. Simisage rushed over to Granbull hit it away, sliding along the ground, then fainting.

"Skarmory, Shadow Rush!" Gonzap roared, knocking both El-El and Sa-Sa back.

"Wah!" Amber cried out, El-El and Sa-Sa colliding with him again.

"Skarmory, Air Cutter!" Gonzap ordered. Skarmory slashed at the air with its wings, sending a sharp air blast towards Amber.

"El-El, combat it with Thunderbolt!" Amber commanded. The two attacks clashed in midair, with Skarmory adding more wind power with its wings.

"Sa-Sa, while they're doing that, use Double Team, jump up and then use Seed Bomb continuously on Skarmory!" Amber instructed. Sa-Sa did just that, using his army of doubles, fired continuous Seed Bomb's at Skarmory.

"Skarmory, blow that Simisage away!" Gonzap commanded. Skarmory tried to use Whirlwind to blow Simisage away, but kept on hitting the wrong Simisage. Meanwhile, Amber took this opportunity to crank up Electabuzz's Thunderbolt.

"Maximum power El-El! Blow that Air Cutter away and shoot a bolt right in Skarmory's face!" Amber instructed. Electabuzz turned up the power and the Air Cutter blew up, and the Thunderbolt headed straight for Skarmory.

"Skarmory, dodge it!" Gonzap ordered.

"Sa-Sa, keep it busy with Acrobatics, then dodge just before the Thunderbolt hits!" Amber instructed. This strategy worked, and the end result was Skarmory plummeting to the ground.

"Now, Snag Ball go!" Amber cried, converting the ball then throwing it. It hit Skarmory on the wing, sucking the Armor Bird Pokemon in.

"Yes, Skarmory's snagged!" Amber cried out with joy. Gonzap clenched his fists, as if ready to fight, but then relaxed them again and turned around to get in the car he came in.

"We'll meet again, Spinal and Amber. I'm sure of it" Gonzap said, driving away. Amber watched as Gonzap drove away, then ran over to Spinal and helped him up.

"Spinal, you okay?" Amber asked.

"Not really, but I'll manage. Come on, let's go" Spinal said, hobbling over to his bike. For the rest of the trip he was silent.

* * *

**Wow, that was one of the shortest chapters I've done in ages. Phew, I'm running out of steam. This was a tough one to write and I think I may have been able to do better, but it's not the worst, so yeah.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 28, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 34, Electabuzz (El-El) Lv 36, Alakazam (Al-Al) Lv 36, (s) Skarmory (Ka-Ka) Lv 35+**

******Spinal: Umbreon Lv 40, Espeon Lv 40, Hariyama Lv 42, Noctowl Lv 38**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 30, Simipour (Pour) Lv 30, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+, (s) Lunatone (Luna) Lv 34+**

**Rui: Plusle Lv 22**


	35. Vs Bonsly 2

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 35: Vs. Bonsly 2**

* * *

Kyanite never realised how fast a bawling Bonsly could be. It felt like she'd been chasing the damn Bonsly for hours, yet it had only been 30 minutes. After a few more minutes of searching through cabins and hallways, Kyanite turned a corner and found herself in a deadend hallway. Fortunately, at the end of the corridor was a familiar looking plant/tree huddling in the right corner.

"Hey, Bonsly!" Kyanite smiled, walking over to the Bonsai Pokemon. Immediately, Bonsly scooted backwards, forgetting there was a wall there and hitting it's back. It was about to start crying, but Kyanite put a finger to her lips and shushed it silent.

"It's okay Bonsly, I'm here to return you to your owner" Kyanite smiled, extending her hand out to Bonsly. "Come on, let's get you home" Kyanite guessed the Bonsly still didn't trust her and refused, as it threw a nearby pebble at Kyanite and ran away.

"Bonsly, wait!" Kyanite called, running after it.

_..._

Kyanite followed the sound of Bonsly's crying to outside the ship. She found it huddled against a nearby rock, crying its eyes out. Kyanite approached Bonsly cautiously, not wanting it to run off again.

"Bonsly, I'm a friend. I'm not going to hurt you or mistreat you like those bad guys were" Kyanite said. Bonsly looked like it was deciding whether to trust Kyanite, when a wild Pokemon popped out of nowhere. It was a Cacnea, and it looked like it was going to use Needle Arm to beat the crap out of Bonsly, but fortunately for Bonsly, Kyanite had good reflexes.

"Quick Bonsly, use Rock Tomb!" Kyanite instructed, checking her Pokedex to see Bonsly's moves. Almost instantly, Bonsly used the move Kyanite told Bonsly to use. It threw a small rock to distract the Cacnea, then picked up a big rock and trapped Cacnea under it. Then, Bonsly proceeded to pick up other big rocks and pile the rocks ontop of Cacnea.

"Now finish it with Rock Slide Bonsly!" Kyanite told Bonsly. Quickly, Bonsly took all the rocks off of Cacnea, then rolled the rocks all over Cacnea, fainting it.

"Nice one Bonsly!" Kyanite complimented, giving Bonsly's club shaped head a high five. Bonsly smiled and jumped into Kyanite's arms.

"So do you want to go home now?" Kyanite asked. Bonsly nodded. "Okay then, let's get going!"

_..._

As Kyanite drove her and Bonsly back the way she came, she called Professor Krane to ask him where to deliver Bonsly.

"Well, the little girl said she lived in the western part of Pyrite Town. If you have the time before coming back to HQ, could you please deliver the Bonsly back to the girl?" Krane asked.

"Sure thing Professor. I'll be back in a flash" and she hung up. When she arrived at Pyrite, it was already well into the afternoon, so Kyanite rented a hotel room and after having a rest and getting some food for her Pokemon and for herself, she went to bed. In the morning, she knocked on the door of the house of the little girl who lost the Bonsly. Kyanite was holding Bonsly in her arms and had found out (thanks to the Pokedex) that the Bonsly was a girl. An old man opened the door and was surprised to see a young, fit girl carrying a baby Bonsly.

"Hi there! My name is Kyanite, and I believe a little girl lives here that owns this Bonsly. Professor Krane said she lived here, and he sent me out to find this Bonsly" Kyanite said, nodding her head in the direction of Bonsly.

"Ah yes. Maria! A young lady has come to return Bonsly to you" the old man called inside the house. Moments later, a little girl came down the stairs that were visible to Kyanite behind the man. She didn't look any older than 7 years of age. She was a blonde haired girl with rosy red cheeks. She clutched a teddy bear in her hands and had a pink bow tie in her hair. Her dress was white with pink stripes on the edges. She wore high white socks and black shoes. Kyanite could tell in a few years, she would be incredibly pretty, and thinking about it made Kyanite jealous. She had never been the 'pretty' one at the past schools she had attended, always the sport loving, straight a student that didn't have any friends.

"Hello there little one. Bonsly really missed you, you know. Bonsly, say hi" Kyanite encouraged. In response, Bonsly just looked at it's previous mistress as if it couldn't remember who the little girl was. After a few seconds of looking at Bonsly, the little girl sighed and wiped away a tear. "Bonsly doesn't seem to want me as its mistress anymore" she sighed.

"What? Of course Bonsly does, don't you Bonsly?" Kyanite asked Bonsly. It just hugged Kyanite closer.

"See? It's grown attached to you already. It thinks you're it's mother" the little girl, Maria, said.

"Oh dear. That's a shame" the old man frowned. "What will we do now?"

"Um, Kyanite was it?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, that's me"

"Could you do a favour for me?" Maria asked.

"Anything little one"

"Could you take good care of Bonsly for me?" Maria requested.

"But...but Bonsly is **yours**, not mine. I caught Bonsly so I could give it back to you!" Kyanite argued.

"But I can see how much Bonsly likes you. I just want Bonsly to be happy, but I don't want you to mistreat it," Maria said.

"I... I guess if you think that's what's best for Bonsly. Thank you Maria, I won't let you down" Kyanite bowed, then faced the old man.

"I hope you don't mind mister" Kyanite apologized.

"It's not my decision Kyanite. Just take care of Bonsly. It's still a baby, so you need to play the role of a mother to it. Good luck, and take care" the man smiled. Kyanite said her goodbyes, and with Bonsly in her hands, stepped into her car and headed off to the Pokemon HQ Lab.

"Well Bonsly," Kyanite turned to face Bonsly and smiled, "Welcome to the team"

* * *

**Phew, done. In a few days maybe I'll update again. Not hiatus, just will be busy next few days.**

**Next Time: Kyanite meets Spinal and Rui, and Spinal is tested to see where he stands in the upcoming battle.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 28, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 34, Electabuzz (El-El) Lv 36, Alakazam (Al-Al) Lv 36, (s) Skarmory (Ka-Ka) Lv 35+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 40, Espeon Lv 40, Hariyama Lv 42, Noctowl Lv 38**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 30, Simipour (Pour) Lv 30, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+, (s) Lunatone (Luna) Lv 34+**

**Rui: Plusle Lv 22**


	36. Vs Pansear

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 36: Vs. Pansear**

* * *

Spinal wasn't able to keep his mouth shut when they arrived at the Pokemon HQ Lab.

"So where's Professor Krane?" he asked Amber, as they got out and off their vehicles.

"Follow me, I'll show you to him" Amber said. He led Spinal and Rui into the right building. They took an elevator up to another level of the building. Then, they walked into a room that read, Shadow Pokemon Purification Chamber. Inside, Amber's mum, Lily, and Professor Krane were standing in front of a portable potty sort of thing with a metal door. Amber whistled.

"You told me it was finished mum, but you didn't say it was a **massive chamber room**! I thought it would've been just a little box you placed Poke Balls containing Shadow Pokemon in" Amber exclaimed. That made Lily turn around.

"Amber! You're home safe!" she cried, running up to Amber and hugging him.

"Good to see you in good spirits mum" Amber smiled. Then he turned to Professor Krane and shook his hand. "Thanks Professor for giving my mum the job of assistant for this big project. It's made her much happier now"

"My pleasure Amber. I got to find out about how good an assistant your mother is. In fact, she's so good that I've decided to hire her for full time duty as my assistant for all future projects" Krane said.

"That's great!" Amber turned to his mum. "Oh wow, this is great mum! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you dear, this is the happiest time for me since I married your father!" Lily exclaimed. Spinal cleared his throat, accidentally gathering attention to himself.

"Oh, that's right! Professor Krane, meet Spinal. Spinal, meet Professor Krane. He's an expert in Shadow Pokemon Purification" Amber introduced.

"Well, I don't know about expert, but yes, I do specialize in Shadow Pokemon Purification" Krane chuckled, shaking Spinal's hand.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you. Apparently, Amber received a Orre Region Pokedex and Starter Pokemon from you?" Spinal asked.

"True, although Professor Oak himself actually gave Amber his Pokedex" Krane confirmed.

"So, what would it take to receive that spare Pokedex sitting on that desk over there?" Spinal innocently asked. Krane suddenly caught on, as his expression become much more serious.

"Oh, that's what you want. I see" Professor Krane realised.

"To receive that legendary item and a starter Pokemon from you, I would do anything for you, help anybody for you" Spinal said.

"Hmm, a loyal one. The last loyal one I trusted ran away and got himself killed" Krane yawned, unimpressed.

"I'm not your average trainer" Spinal said.

"Confident too? Two good qualities in one. Unfortunately, they may be good qualities, but not the best" Krane said, still bored. "Well, I'll finish this up quickly with a simple question Oak's used too many times to count. What are Pokemon to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What are Pokemon to you?" Krane repeated. After a few seconds of thought, Spinal answered with a solid answer.

"Pokemon are the light of the world. Cruelty and Pain is the darkness. Pokemon are freedom fighters, fighting for good and for peace. Cruelty and Pain are the jailkeepers. Pokemon are part of the force of good, keeping cruelty and pain, the forces of evil in check. I fight for good, to defeat the evil team's, Snagem and Cipher and prevent them from stealing the hearts of all Pokemon. I will not let those evil teams hurt my **ally's**!" Spinal declared. Lily was obviously impressed. She was smiling. Amber was also smiling. Rui was smiling. Even Krane was smiling.

"I don't think I've ever heard an answer like that," Krane admitted. "Ally's, eh? Good answer" Krane scooped up the Pokedex and held it out to Spinal. "Here's your prize"

_..._

Krane picked up a Poke Ball from a nearby Pod and opened it. Out came the High Temp Pokemon, Pansear.

"This is your starter Pokemon Spinal. It's name is Pansear, and is just like you in many ways. It has all your characteristics, loyalty, confidence. It even believes people are it's ally's" Krane said.

"How do you know all this?" Spinal asked.

"A few months ago, a Pokedex Owner just like you and Amber visited this Laboratory. I can't remember her name, but she had blonde hair. She had psychic powers and seemed to be able to read Pansear's mind. She told me a young man like you would soon come by this lab seeking a Pokedex. I had to make sure you were the one" Krane explained.

"I see. Uh, I'm gonna go take... a nap" Spinal said, passing out right on top of Rui. Luckily, just in time, Pansear caught Spinal and lowered him onto the ground, not on top of Rui.

"Thanks Pansear" Rui thanked, taking a deep breath. She picked up it's ball and returned Pansear. Then she placed the ball back on Spinal's belt, and gestured to Amber.

"Can you take him to a spare bed or something please?" Rui asked.

"Sure thing Rui" Amber smiled, picking up Spinal over his shoulder and carrying him out of the room. As he walked into the elevator to go down, he walked past a girl that seemed familiar to him...

"Kyanite, is that you?" Amber asked.

"Amber! Hi, I was just going to visit Professor Krane! Who's that on your shoulder?" Kyanite asked.

"Oh this? This is Spinal, the third member of the Orre region Pokedex Owners" Amber said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll meet him later. It seems he's doing a great job sleeping" Kyanite said.

"Yeah, I know right? Just passed out right on the spot. Hey, what happened to your clothes? Why are they all ripped?" Amber asked.

"Long story. I need to see Professor Krane right now, so I'll see you around, k?" Kyanite winked, turning around and heading towards the lab Amber just walked out of. For some reason, Amber felt himself going red.

"Uh yeah, see ya later" Amber croaked out, before jumping into the elevator and pressing the down button.

_..._

Just before Kyanite opened the door to Krane's lab/ Shadow Purification Chamber room, she heard a bit of a conversation between Professor Krane and a young sounding girl.

" -have a hunch to why you can see those Shadow- Kyanite! How are you dear?" Krane asked, seeing Kyanite's torn clothes.

"Long story including a certain Bonsly throwing a tantrum on the way here" Kyanite grumbled, taking out a crying Bonsly out from a Poke Ball and cradling it like a mother.

"Wait, is that the same Bonsly that I asked you to find and give back to the little girl?" Professor Krane asked.

"Yeah, except she said Bonsly had become attached to me. Not wrong, it won't go in it's Poke Ball without crying!" Kyanite complained.

"It thinks it's your it's mother. You need to treat it like a child. Lily, could you get Kyanite's Bonsly a baby milk bottle to suck please?" Krane asked.

"Sure thing Professor" Lily said, walking out of the room. Once Lily had come back with the bottle and Kyanite had inserted it into Bonsly's mouth and stopped Bonsly from crying, Rui stepped forward and offered Kyanite a hand to shake.

"Hi there, uh Kyanite was it? My name's Rui" Rui said.

"Good to meet you Rui!" Kyanite smiled, shaking Rui's hand with one hand, while cradling Bonsly with another.

"Is it hard being a mother?" Rui asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly a mother, but it's been an **extremely **hard 3 hour drive taking care of a Bonsly while also driving towards a laboratory" Kyanite said. At that moment, Spinal and Amber crashed into the door and fell onto the ground.

"Professor! Nett called! He said he's deciphered the Data-Rom! He wants me to get here immediately! I need to go **now**!" Amber cried out.

"Go Amber, we need to find out what's on that Data-Rom!" Krane cried. Amber scrambled out of the room, just as Spinal got up off the ground.

"Spinal" Krane said, turning his attention to Spinal.

"Yes?"

"Rui told me about her ability to see Shadow Pokemon without an Aura Reader" Krane said.

"Wait, you can do that Rui?" Kyanite cried out in alarm.

"Is that a problem?" Spinal asked.

"Well, not really. It's just I have a hunch where she get's her powers from. When I was kidnapped, the Cipher Admin interrogating me, Lovrina, she told me about this old shut down project called Project Amethyst. It was a human testing program to try and give humans the ability to turn Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon using powers they were given. Fortunately for us, it backfired and instead the tested people were able to see Shadow Pokemon, and some even cure them. They shut down the project soon after, but the project, while active, was held in the Shadow Pokemon Lab, about East of here in the desert" Krane explained.

"Wait a minute!" Spinal realised something. He pulled a book out of a pocket in his jacket. On the front it read; _Ein File: Purification of Pokemon_.

"I found this in Pyrite Town. It said something about a place called Shadow Pokemon Lab and a man named Chief Ein" Spinal said.

"Him!" Krane cried out, balancing himself on a nearby desk. "Lovrina mentioned that someone created the Shadow Pokemon in a Shadow Pokemon Lab. And she said the man's name was Ein!"

_..._

A young adult walked across the Cave Poke Spot, spotting some Zubat, Golbat and Crobat in a corner, sleeping. He sighed.

"Oh come on, not more bat's! Why did Crys give me this place? There's nothing but bats! I'm heading to back to our meeting spot" he said, walking out of the Poke Spot.

_..._

At the same time, a young woman kicked a Poke Ball at a Hoppip hopping around in the lush flowers. It hit right on mark, capturing it.

"Capture complete. That's 20 Pokemon exactly and every single species available at the Oasis Poke Spot. I'll head back to our meeting spot now" she said to herself, walking away from the flora peninsula.

_..._

Just a few seconds before that moment, a teenager with blonde croissant styled hair walked across the Rock Poke Spot, kicking Poke Balls at any Pokemon he spotted, he released all except the ones necessary for the research.

"That's a job well done Emerald. K, I'm gonna go find Crys and Gold at our meeting point now" and he walked away.

* * *

**Phew, this was actually, surprisingly easy to write, for some reason. Finally, Gold, Crystal and Emerald make an appearance. I meant to make them appear earlier, but I forget. But better late than never though!**

**Next Time: Spinal and Rui head to this so called 'Shadow Pokemon Lab'**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 32, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 34, Electabuzz (El-El) Lv 36, Alakazam (Al-Al) Lv 36, (s) Skarmory (Ka-Ka) Lv 35+**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 40, Espeon Lv 40, Hariyama Lv 42, Noctowl Lv 38, Pansear Lv 15**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 30, Simipour (Pour) Lv 30, (s) Voltorb (Volt) Lv 30+, (s) Lunatone (Luna) Lv 34+**

**Rui: Plusle Lv 22**


	37. Vs Raikou 1

**I'm back, sorry for the late update. The other day at school, my bag was so full of homework, that I couldn't even bring my lunch box home. But hopefully more chapters coming soon.**

* * *

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 37: Vs. Raikou 1**

* * *

Spinal spent the rest of the afternoon training and thinking over whether he should bring Rui along. He didn't want Rui to get hurt, but he also knew that she was training right at this time as well, increasing her Plusle's, and new Teddiursa's, levels by more than 5 in one afternoon. Spinal didn't sleep very well. He did fall asleep, but his sleep wasn't a peaceful one, as it was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares of Rui being taken away, Spinal losing to Ein, Amber (with a different attire on; black jacket, blue headband, blue jeans) running away from police. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of nightmares, Spinal awoke, cleaned up, dressed and headed outside to his bike. Rui was already there. They had planned to meet in front of the bike at 8:00 am, but Spinal realised he'd messed up and the time now was 8:30 am.

"Hey Spinal" Rui smiled and waved.

"Hey Rui. Ready to go?" Spinal asked.

"You bet!"

As they drove, Rui decided to ask Spinal something that had been bothering her ever since Spinal made the decision to go.

"Spinal, this is the first time we're hunting a Cipher Admin. The past two admins we've faced haven't been very kind to us and we barely escaped with our lives. If we're intending to take down this... Ein person, then we're going to need a strategy on entering his building and a battle plan when fighting him," Rui said. Spinal was quiet for awhile, but then eventually spoke up;

"Rui. This guy might not even have a legendary Pokemon aiding him, and anyway, who says we **barely **escaped?" Spinal asked.

"Well... I guess we used a strategy to escape both times..." Rui murmured.

"Besides Rui, my team have gotten even more powerful after training yesterday. We can take this guy" Spinal said, revving up the engine so it was too loud for them to talk.

_..._

By the time Spinal and Rui arrived at the place Professor Krane had talked about, it was already noon.

"Too much time already wasted. Let's hurry" Spinal murmured, getting off his bike.

"Spinal, what's our plan of entering?" Rui asked.

"Well, since this metal gates locked, we should probably jump it and go through a backdoor" Spinal suggested. He turned to Rui and grinned. "Piggyback?"

She hopped on his back, and then Spinal climbed his way over the gate and onto the other side. Rui climbed off his back and walked over to the front door. Locked. She walked over to another door. Locked as well. She walked around the building. All the doors that led inside were locked.

"All the doors are locked. How do we get in?" Rui asked Spinal.

"Hmm... hey, what's that?" Spinal suddenly noticed something behind one of the machines. It was a card.

"What is that?" Rui wondered.

"It's a card key. Somebody working for Cipher must've dropped it" Spinal realised. He walked over to the front door and tried the card key. The front metal door slid open to reveal a long dark passageway.

"Come on Rui, let's go" Spinal called, walking down the corridor, closely followed by Rui.

_..._

As soon as Spinal took the elevator down, Rui knew they were going to get lost. It turned out she was right. A few minutes after taking the elevator down, Spinal turned to Rui.

"Uh, do you know where to go perhaps?" Spinal asked. Rui sighed.

"I knew you didn't know where to go. Let's take that elevator down and then we'll see where we are" Rui said, leading the way. As soon as they took the elevator down, they were met by a about 10 Cipher Peons.

"Uh... hi!" Rui smiled.

_..._

For the next few minutes of travelling through the Lab, Rui and Spinal were pushed down corridor after corridor and elevator after elevator in cuffs. Once they finally reached their destination, 8 of the Peons left, while 2 led Spinal and Rui in, closed the doors behind them and stood guard on either side of the door. Spinal took in all of his surroundings. It was quite a big office, with a desk at the far back, a few machines set up next to walls, and a big space with a carpet leading to the desk. Behind the desk sat a man with greyish black hair with a white coat and sunglasses. In his hand he threw a poke ball containing a Pokemon and caught it, over and over again.

"And who do we have here?" Ein smirked, catching the Pokeball and walking up to Rui and Spinal. "Two children? Boy and girl? Aah, you two must be Spinal and Rui, the ones who keep meddling with our plans of creating Shadow Pokemon."

"That's us," Spinal said.

"Mhm. This young lady is... quite the well made one" Ein smirked, stroking Rui's hair. In return, she spat in his face.

"How rude!" Ein exclaimed, wiping the spit off his face. He walked back to his desk and took out two more Poke Balls from his drawer. He threw them, sending out a Starmie and a Crobat.

"I was going to spare you, girl, but it looks like I'll have to wipe you out as well. Starmie, Crobat, kill them" Ein said, waving his hands. Luckily, Spinal reacted fast enough, to push himself and Rui out of the way before Crobat and Starmie slashed at them. He and Rui rolled behind the cover of a table.

"Rui, we need to get these cuffs off. I'll distract these two Pokemon, while you go get the keys off the Peons" Spinal instructed.

"Okay. Be careful Spinal" Rui said, before charging into the Peons. Spinal stood up out of the way of the table.

"Hey Starmie, Crobat, come at me!" that got the two Pokemon's attentions. They charged Spinal, and barely missed him too. He jumped over Ein's desk just as Crobat slashed at the very spot where Spinal had been standing.

"Plusle, Thunderbolt!" a voice commanded. Spinal (being underneath the desk) did not see what happened, but he could tell that Rui had gotten the keys. He stood up to find Crobat and Starmie on the ground, with Plusle and Rui standing over them. Rui used the keys to unlock Spinal's cuffs. He flexed his wrists and looked over at Ein, who was just smirking in the corner of the room.

"What's funny Ein? Do you find your own team losing amusing?" Spinal taunted.

"No, I'm just thinking about what fun I'm going to have, beating the life out of you two. But I think we need a bit of fresh air for the real fight" Ein said, pressing a button on the wall. Suddenly, the room started to shake. Ein pushed the two unlucky Peons out the door, just before the room elevated to the surface. Once up in fresh air, the room literally unfolded and became flat, showing the lab in the background and the desert in another part.

"Get ready Spinal and Rui, this is the last day of your two miserable lives. Raikou, come out!" Ein called. Suddenly, the weather took an unfortunate turn and became dark and cloudy. Rain started to pelt down. Spinal caught a glimpse of a Huntail being recalled, before a flash of lightning blinded him and Rui. He felt the wind rush near him and realized Ein was attacking.

"Hariyama, protect us! Bulk Up!" Spinal commanded. Despite the increased defence, Hariyama was unable to withstand Raikou's powerful Volt Tackle, as Hariyama was sent flying. As soon as the brightness died down, Spinal and Rui both striked.

"Teddiursa, Take Down!"

"Pansear, Flame Charge!"

Both attacks connected, but did practically nothing.

"Raikou, Spark!" Ein laughed. Sparks flew everywhere, knocking both Pansear and Teddiursa out.

"No, Teddiursa!"

"Pansear!"

"Now Raikou, strike Rui and Spinal down with a Volt Tackle!"

* * *

**I'm not sure I'm all that happy with the ending, but I think it's okay enough to keep.**

**Next Time: Gold, Emerald and Crystal head to the Pokemon HQ Laboratory to meet with Professor Krane as requested by Professor Oak.**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 33, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 34, Electabuzz (El-El) Lv 38, Alakazam (Al-Al) Lv 36, Skarmory (Ka-Ka) Lv 35**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 41, Espeon Lv 40, Hariyama Lv 44, Noctowl Lv 39, Pansear Lv 25**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 31, Simipour (Pour) Lv 33, Voltorb (Volt) Lv 32, Lunatone (Luna) Lv 35**

**Rui: Plusle Lv 32, Teddiursa Lv 25**


	38. Vs Robo-Groudon

**Book 3: Colosseum Chapter**

**Round 38: Vs. Robo-Groudon**

* * *

"He's late... again" Crystal sighed, staring at her watch. She and Emerald were waiting at their meeting point waiting for a certain _someone _to hurry up and get here.

"Dunno, probably trying out Orre's food. I don't know how Orre even **gets **food, since it's like completely desert" Emerald said._  
_

"Did someone say dessert?" rang a voice from the sky. Suddenly, a figure dropped down right in front of Crystal and Emerald, scaring them half to death. He leaned against a pool cue and patted his Mantine.

"I could use some ice cream. It's so **hot **here!" Gold complained.

"Well, most of it is a desert" Crystal said, taking out a guidebook. Gold grabbed the guide book out of her hands and examined it.

"So... where are we?" he scratched his head in confusion.

"You're reading it upside down idiot!" Crystal said. Emerald then snatched the book off Gold and took a look. "We need to head exactly west along this desert until we get to a rainforest kind of place with lots of trees" he said.

"And that's where this Professor Krane guy is" Gold finished.

"We should fly, it'll be faster that way" Crystal said.

"Well Tibo's exhausted, but I got Togebo so it's fine" Gold said.

"I got Mantine" Emerald said.

"And I got Xatee. Let's do it" Crystal nodded. They all took out their Pokemon and flew off in the direction of the Pokemon HQ Lab.

_..._

In under 3 hours they had reached the Pokemon HQ Lab (no thanks to Gold). As they walked up to the door, Crystal was telling Emerald and Gold about Orre, but Gold wasn't really listening.

"...and it's capital city is Phenac City, so if the crime syndicate Professor Oak was talking about hit Phenac, then that would be a disaster" Crystal said, mostly to Emerald, who was taking in all the information. Gold however, had just noticed two figures walking up the road.

"Hey Crys, if you know so much about Orre and it's inhabitants, then who're they" Gold asked, pointing to the two approaching figures.

"That's..." Crystal started.

"Burglars!" the short man with blue hair and red glasses cried out. "Trying to infiltrate Lab! Chobin must protect Dr Kaminko and the Pokemon Lab!"

"Wait, you've got it all wrong!" Crystal, Emerald and Gold all cried. But Chobin didn't listen. He set a machine on the ground and pressed a button on it. Instantly, it transformed into a quarter sized robotic Groudon.

"What **is **that?" Gold wondered, scratching his head.

"Go Robo-Groudon! Beat up burglars!" Chobin shouted.

"Time out!" Gold yelled, before being knocked on the head by the Robotic Groudon.

"Ow, ow ow!"

"What is going on Dr Kaminko?" a voice asked, from the now open front door. The voice belonged Professor Krane who looked like he'd just woken up from an afternoon nap.

"Professor Krane! Hello there friend! My assistant Chobin is just dealing with some burglars" Kaminko explained.

"Burglars?" Gold cried out in confusion, before receiving another wack.

"I don't believe these are burglars Dr, these are the 3 trainers Professor Oak of Kanto sent over to talk to me" Krane said.

"Oh. My apologies. Chobin, let's deliver the machine parts and be on our way" Kaminko instructed. Chobin handed the parts to Krane, then turned to Gold, Crystal and Emerald.

"Chobin sorry. Chobin hopes you aren't too mad" Chobin bowed, before walking off to catch up to Kaminko. After a few moments of silence, Emerald spoke up.

"What...was that?" he wondered. Crystal turned to Professor Krane and bowed.

"It's good to meet you Professor. My name is Crystal, I'm Professor Oak's assistant. This is Emerald, the tenth Pokedex Owner and part of the Hoenn trio, and this is Gold, and he's-" Crystal stopped talking at that and turned red.

"Are you okay Crystal?" Krane asked.

"Y-yes I'm fine" Crystal coughed. "And this is Gold," she continued. "Part of the Johto Pokedex Owner trio. We were sent by Professor Oak to talk to you about emerging crime syndicates all over the world, and especially Orre. A few weeks ago, there was sighting of a dark Lugia over the seas connecting Orre to Kanto, and at the sighting, the S.S Libra disappeared. Nobody knows who is responsible, but rumour has it that a team of evil people are turning Pokemon into something called Shadow Pokemon. At least, that's what Professor Oak has gathered" There was a moment of silence while Krane thought about that information. Then he spoke up.

"Most of that is true. From what the Orre Pokedex Owners have gathered, a team by the name Cipher are going around turning Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon. One of the Orre Dex Owners are here, so I'll let you three in and you can speak to her over a cup of tea" Professor Krane said, letting Crystal, Emerald and Gold in.

* * *

**I hope Crystal, Gold and Emerald weren't too OOC where they? It would be nice if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong by reviewing. Thanks. Hopefully I'll get more rounds out faster, but not looking likely, cause lately I'm getting a lot of homework.**

**Next Time: Amber arrives in Pyrite Town to pick up the data-rom from Nett, but finds something not too great happening there...**

**Amber: Eevee (Ve-Ve) Lv 33, Simisage (Sa-Sa) Lv 34, Electabuzz (El-El) Lv 38, Alakazam (Al-Al) Lv 36, Skarmory (Ka-Ka) Lv 35**

**Spinal: Umbreon Lv 41, Espeon Lv 40, Hariyama Lv 44, Noctowl Lv 39, Pansear Lv 25**

**Kyanite: Swellow (Swell) Lv 31, Simipour (Pour) Lv 33, Voltorb (Volt) Lv 32, Lunatone (Luna) Lv 35**

**Rui: Plusle Lv 32, Teddiursa Lv 25**


End file.
